Into the Deep
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: When a plane crashes in the Atlantic Ocean, Artemis and Wally are swept up into an adventure with a teenager named Jack. They must escape from the nightmarish city of Rapture with the help of a mysterious man named Atlas, or else they'll be trapped under the sea with the city's insane inhabitants. Complete.
1. Ch 1: Crash

**(a/n: enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch 1: Crash

Artemis crossed her arms and sat back in her seat on the airplane.

Batman had given Young Justice a well-deserved vacation in France after saving it from a plot made by a bunch of terrorists. It was a good vacation. They relaxed from fighting crime and saving the world, saw the sights and made some new friends.

Ms. Martian, Superboy, Aqualad left on an earlier flight leaving Wally and Artemis on a later flight back to the states.

Wally was snoring loudly with his head on her shoulder while drool dribbled out of his mouth.

Artemis growled, "Get off" she pushed Wally away, he shifted in his seat and he started sleeping against the window.

Artemis glanced across the aisle at a dark haired teenager sitting beside a man and a woman, who were probably his parents. He held a package in one hand. He stared at it frowning for a few minutes until he returned it beneath his seat.

At the airport in France he looked a little suspicious to Artemis. He was shaking as they boarded the plane, clutching his carry on luggage close to his chest but Artemis just shrugged and figured that he's afraid of flying.

He currently seems calm at the moment. The guy lowered his head and his eyes closed then after a minute he fell asleep.

Artemis sighed "So boring" leaned her seat back and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The plane shuddered and shook, Artemis and Wally sat up right and alert, the cabin lights flickered on and off, oxygen masks dropped out of the ceiling and people gripped their seats screaming loudly.

Artemis felt the plane tilt and started dropping out of the sky like a rock "Mayday going down going down!" Wally screamed into his communicator over the roar of the failing engines

"What?" shouted Robin, on the communicator but Wally couldn't respond because the plane's left engine exploded and the plane shook violently. The plane began spiraling out of control until they struck the ice cold Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gotham Robin looked at his communicator in confusion "Who was that?" asked Batman

Robin frowned "Sounded like Wally but there was too much interference" he stared at his communicator for a moment then said "I hope it wasn't something important".

* * *

Artemis's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at the left wing of the airplane sinking into the dark abyss, her eyes darted around the dark ocean and saw orange light flickering above.

She swam up wards, avoiding debris and luggage from the sinking plane till she reached the surface.

Artemis sucked in the cold air and called out "Wally!"

Artemis saw the back half of the plane sticking out of the surface of the dark ocean, smoke rose from the orange flames polluting the night sky and bits of luggage and debris bobbed on the surface.

She called out again "Wally!" "Artemis!" she heard Wally's voice, she looked around and saw Wally clinging to a panel of the plane.

Artemis swam over to him. "Are you ok?" she asked. Wally coughed "Yeah, did you see anyone else make it out?"

Artemis shook her head "No" she looked around the crash site seeing nothing but smoke, debris and walls of fire.

Artemis ducked back under the water looking around hoping to find survivors but she only saw a dark, murky abyss but she noticed some movement.

The dark shape moved slowly towards the surface Artemis returned to the surface "there's someone else"

"Who?" asked Wally. Artemis shook her head "I don't know".

They waited for a few moments then someone broke the surface of the water gasping for air. "Over here!" yelled Wally waving the stranger over.

Artemis saw that it was the guy sitting across from her and Wally, his eyes were wide and alert, and he was coughing water out "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know" said Wally shrugging.

The three of them clung to the panel, floating around in the cold water the chilly evening breeze making them all shiver.

Slowly, they drifted away from the wreckage and they began floating towards something that took them by surprise, a towering lighthouse that just seemingly rose out of the ocean.

Artemis was astounded. They were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and here stood a massive lighthouse.

She looked to Wally who looked equally perplexed. They didn't know what to think.

After a few moments of staring up at the massive lighthouse, the teenager who sat across from Artemis and Wally suggested, "I think we should check it out" the two looked at him.

They didn't say no but there was something about the lighthouse that gave them a weird feeling. Then again, they were in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go and Sooner or later, the Justice League or a rescue team should show up, they might as well spend some time somewhere dry.

The three of them paddled towards the lighthouse. They reached the bottom of a spiral staircase.

Wally climbed up, followed by Artemis and they helped the teenager who introduced himself as Jack.

Wally, Artemis and Jack took one long look at the wreckage nearby. The fires burned brightly and the smoke blotted out the moon and stars. The tail end of the plane slowly sank into the dark sea.

Artemis felt relieved that she and Wally were a live but she felt a pang of sadness that the other passengers didn't make out.

She glanced to Jack and saw his tears dripping down his face. It was then she remembered that his parents were on the plane with him. He sniffed and wiped away the tears on the sleeve of his sweater.

Jack turned away from the destruction and he started climbing the stairs.

Artemis muttered "Poor guy".

Wally tried to use his communicator but there was nothing but static. She glanced up the stairs, wondering where Jack went.

Artemis told Wally "Keep trying, I'm going to check on Jack" "Got it" said Wally nodding.

Artemis hurried up the stairs till she came to a pair of massive, steel doors. They were left open just a crack. Artemis squeezed through the opening and she saw the inside of the lighthouse. It was massive. The inside was circular, spacious and was illuminated by large lamps that hung on the walls.

Artemis saw Jack standing in the middle of the room looking up at something in awe. She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

Standing there was a towering bronze statue of a man. The man was dressed in a suit. His hair was slicked back. He had a thin mustache and a deep scowl on his face that was intimidating.

The statue held a large, red banner that had a message of sorts written in gold letters. The banner read "_No Gods or Kings, Only Man"_

Artemis frowned. Something about the man seemed familiar but she just couldn't place it. She heard footsteps and she glanced towards the door and saw Wally.

He looked up at the statue as well. "Well…that's new" remarked Wally.

Once Wally crossed the threshold, the doors slammed shut. Wally tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge. Artemis helped but neither of them could open the doors.

Wally scratched his head, muttering "Weird".

Artemis crossed her arms "How do we get out of here?" "How about this way?" suggested Jack.

The two glanced back to Jack and they saw him pointing towards a set of doors that were situated beneath the large bronze statue. Wally and Artemis glanced at each other and shrugged. They were stuck inside until rescue came, they might as explore the strange lighthouse.

Jack opened the doors and discovered a set of stairs that led downwards.

* * *

Artemis, Wally and Jack followed the stairs down.

As they climbed down, lights began flickering on and illuminated the way. They reached the bottom of the stairs and they found themselves in a large room containing a round pool that held a large, bronze sphere.

Jack's eyes widened in awe and he approached the sphere to get a better look.

Wally and Artemis studied their surroundings, wondering what all this was doing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

On the walls were intricate scenes carved into the marble walls. The scenes included a serene ocean with a beautiful utopian city sitting upon the waves. Towering over it were several people. Most were men but two were women. One of the men was the bronze statue from before.

The group looked down upon the city as if they were looking upon a work of art for the first time.

Artemis frowned in confusion "What is this place?" "I don't know" said Wally "But something about that statue guy seems familiar, its like I seen him before"

"Me too" said Artemis

"Me three" added Jack who was by the bronze sphere.

Jack's hand brushed up against a switch and suddenly a door on the sphere opened up. Artemis and Wally approached the sphere.

The inside of the sphere looked like a luxurious train car. Ornate lamps illuminated it. The floors were covered with maroon carpeting, a cushy bench, a golden switch connected to a consol of sorts with a window on the other side of the sphere.

Artemis and Wally studied the inside carefully and they heard soft jazz music coming from inside.

Wally muttered "This just gets weirder and weirder" "you said it" said Artemis shivering a little.

Jack glanced inside and frowned "What is it?"

Wally shrugged "Beats me".

Jack grinned "Only one way to find out" he climbed inside.

Artemis stammered, "I-I don't think you should be doing that" "Why?" asked Jack as he sat down on the cushy bench.

Artemis fumbled for words "B-Because, because we don't know what it is" the dark haired teen waved a hand "Don't worry, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about"

Jack began searching the sphere's inside.

Wally climbed in as well to get a better look as to what the sphere might be. Reluctantly, Artemis joined them.

Once she was inside, the door swung shut. There was a loud click and an audible hiss.

Artemis froze "What was that?" "I didn't do it" said Jack quickly holding up his hands.

They all glanced to the windows and they saw that the sphere was sinking. Slowly it sank into the water till it was submerged. They then realized that the sphere wasn't resting in the middle of a pool; it was sitting on the surface of the ocean.

Air bubbles rushed past the windows, blocking their vision. The sphere lowered itself down a long metal shaft. It passed a silver statue of a man and several large pipes with inscriptions marking the fathoms they passed.

The pressure of the inside of the sphere began to weigh down on them all as they sank deeper into the ocean.

Artemis crossed her arms muttering "Great, just great" "Not my fault" said Jack innocently.

Wally placed a comforting hand on Artemis's knee "Don't worry, we'll be fine".

Suddenly the inside of the sphere dimmed and a screen lowered itself over one of the windows. A hidden projector emerged from a hiding spot in the ceiling and it flickered on. Tinny orchestral music began to play over the speakers and an advertisement of sorts came on.

It was a black and white poster of a woman and a man. The woman had a cigarette in her hand and the man had his finger beneath the cigarette with a large flame dancing on the tip of his finger, igniting the cigarette. In bold white letters, it read, "_Fire at your fingertips! Incinerate, Plasmids by Ryan Industries" _the image changed to the man from the statue and the carving.

He was dressed in a fine suit holding a pipe in one hand and was looking at the camera with a serious expression on his face. A subtitle read "_From the desk of Ryan"_.

A man's voice spoke over the music "_I am Andrew Ryan and I am here to ask you a question"_ the picture changed to that of a farmer standing in a field, wiping sweat off of his exhausted face._ "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"_ asked Andrew.

The image changed again, this time the farmer was being attacked by a giant eagle with the United States senate building in the background.

Andrew Ryan continued, "_No, says the man in Washington, It belongs to the poor" _

The image again changed, this time it had a large hand reaching down from the sky and the farmer was cowering away from it in fear.

"_No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God"_ said Ryan.

The image changed once more. It showed the farmer fleeing from a massive hammer and sickle as Andrew Ryan voice became more disdainful, "_No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone"_.

The image changed back to the picture of Andrew Ryan "_I rejected those answers, instead I chose something different"_ the image flickered off and the screen slowly slid away from the window.

_"I chose the impossible"_ said Ryan proudly _"I chose Rapture"_. Once the screen was gone, it revealed a majestic city that had towering buildings, bright lights and glass protected walkways connecting the many buildings together.

Artemis, Wally and Jack gathered around the window and gawked at the city.

The city's lights gave the city an eerie green glow. They saw a large squid swim past them with a large school of fish. Artemis and Wally were bewildered. How could a city like this be here? Does anyone else know about it?

Andrew Ryan continued his narration "_A city where the artist will not fear the censor, where the scientist will not be bound by petty morality, where the great will not be constrained by the small. And by the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well"_ the sphere carried them past a massive bronze statue of a man that stood by a very tall building.

It then carried them under one of the glass walkways. A whale swam past them as the sphere drifted along an avenue that was filled with neon signs advertising fine arts, high fashion and entertainment.

Wally and Artemis stared in awe at the city while Jack stared at the buildings with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Something about the city and the man named Andrew Ryan seemed awfully familiar to him. But he shook his head.

The three heard a voice coming from a small box like device that hung on the wall "…_It looks like some kind of plane crash" _

Another voice spoke, this time with an Irish accent "_Just get over there and be quick about it, the Splicers are coming" _Wally, Artemis and Jack stared at each other. Splicers? What were Splicers?

The sphere slowly changed course and it drifted trough round metal rings that had parts of a message on it in glowing letters "_All good things" _began the first.

The second read "_Of this Earth"_

_ "Flow"_ said the third

"_Into the city" _concluded the final ring.

The sphere drifted through the rings on a guided course till it entered a building through a large opening that read "Rapture Transit Authority".

The entrance lead to a shaft that had advertisements for something called Plasmids. Air bubbles began floating around them as the sphere began ascending up the shaft.

Artemis, Wally and Jack braced themselves for what may be lying in wait for them in the city of Rapture.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: What do you think? Please review!)**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to Rapture

**(a/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the new chapter, please enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch.2: Welcome to Rapture

Artemis, Wally and Jack sat in complete darkness for a several minutes.

The sphere slowly carried them up a long narrow shaft. The three sat in tense silence, waiting for something to happen.

Artemis was wishing that she had her bow but she had lost it in the crash. Luckily Wally had super speed but that won't do much for her or Jack.

Finally, the sphere breached the surface and a dim light filtered into the sphere.

Jack glanced out the window and saw some silhouettes. One looked like a woman and the other looked like a man. They heard muffled voices.

The man was pleading "p-please, don't hurt me" he was backing away from the woman, towards the sphere. Lights flickered on and off, giving Jack a small glimpse of what they looked like.

The man looked like an average, middle age man dressed like he was from the nineteen fifties.

The woman wore a blood stained dress that was torn in some areas. A curtain of black hair covered her face. She hummed a gentle tune. Some of her features were horribly contorted and drenched in what looked like blood.

The woman raised a large, sharp hook and she slashed the man's throat. The man coughed and gurgled blood. She hacked away at him a few times and finally the man fell to the ground dead.

Jack paled and tried not to vomit, Artemis and Wally felt their stomach's twist into a knot.

The woman turned her attention to the sphere.

She looked at it curiously and hissed like an animal. She spoke in a raspy voice "What is this? Is it someone new?". She peered inside and she spotted Jack. Neither of them moved. Suddenly, the woman shrieked and she leapt onto the sphere.

The woman scurried to the top, causing the sphere to bob in the water. Jack, Artemis and Wally heard loud screeching of metal against metal.

A shower of sparks rain down from the ceiling. The sphere rocked and shook as the woman continuously slashed at the sphere and shrieked something incomprehensible.

There were a series of loud thumps and scrapes. The lights flickered a little and there was a zap and the woman let out a scream of pain.

Jack saw the woman's silhouette land in front of the sphere and it took off running, vanishing into the dark. The small bulky box like device that hung on the wall crackled to life and the voice from before spoke "_Excuse me, could you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?"_

Jack plucked it off of its place on the wall.

The voice spoke softly "_I don't know how you lot survived the plane crash but I'm not one to question providence" _"Who are you?" asked Artemis

"_My name is Atlas" _said the man "_And I aim to keep you alive. Now get moving, you need to get to higher ground"._

* * *

There was a loud click and the door of the sphere swung open.

Outside it was a long walkway that was illuminated by flickering lamps "_Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere, I won't leave you twistin' in the wind" _said Atlas.

Artemis, Jack and Wally looked at each other than they climbed out of the bathysphere. They proceded down the walkway and turned a corner.

Ahead there were some fallen rubble, benches and luggage. Scattered about where picket signs that had phrases and messages on them but they were smeared and unreadable.

Jack, Artemis and Wally continued on, they went around another corner and climbed a set of stairs. The three came to a darkened corridor where they heard heavy breathing.

A man was muttering incoherent things over and over. Jack gulped, Artemis and Wally looked a little worried.

Atlas came back on the radio "_We're going to need to draw him out, just trust me and continue on, carefully". _

Artemis muttered, "This is insane, I say we should go back to the bathysphere and get back to the surface"

"How?" asked Jack "I don't know how it works"

"Me neither" said Wally "Besides, this Atlas guy might help us out".

Artemis thought for a moment then sighed "Fine, but something is fishy about this place and this Atlas guy"

Jack smiled a little "Ha, fishy".

Jack went first. He tiptoed down the dark corridor followed by Wally and Artemis. They skirted around some large chunks of fallen ceiling and they slowly grew closer to the stranger in the dark.

There was a loud pop and a flash of light. Jack jumped and looked around but he calmed down. A light bulb only popped.

Artemis, Jack and Wally inched a little further toward the voice. Suddenly a spotlight came on exposing the man. The man was dressed in a fine suit that was torn and soaked in blood.

He howled like a banshee and shielded his face. Atlas yelled over the radio "_How do like that mister?" _there was a loud beep and a small, metallic shape hovered in sight and unleashed a hail of bullets on the man.

The man shrieked and he leapt out of the way. He soared higher than any man could and he clung to the wall like a fly. The man scurried away but the small hovering robot fired on him.

The man was cut down in a hail of bullets.

Once the man fell, Atlas spoke to the three "_Now, get a move on"_

Jack and the others proceeded to the end of the corridor and saw that the exit was blocked by rubble.

Atlas groaned,_ "Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in. Goddamn Splicers" "_What do we do now?" asked Wally.

Atlas told them "_Look for a crowbar or something, arm yourselves and try clearing the way through"._

Jack, Artemis and Wally searched through the rubble for something to arm themselves. Jack found a wrench, Artemis found a crowbar and Wally found a pipe. Artemis noticed something among the chunks of rubble.

It was a picket sign and this one still had its message on it. The sign read, _"Ryan does not own us"_

Artemis frowned. What could it mean? She shook her head and decided to think about it later.

Jack went to the blocked exit and he swung his wrench. The wrench cracked the large piece of rubble and it split in half. Wally joined in and they managed to create a large enough opening for all three of them.

* * *

Once they all crawled through the opening, Jack, Artemis and Wally found themselves at the bottom of a set of stairs.

Before any of them could climb it, a large wooden desk that was on fire tumbled down the stairs.

The three of them managed to duck to the side and avoid it.

Jack looked at the burning desk and muttered, "That was close". At the top of the stairs, they heard a voice scream, "Don't judge me!"

Jack climbed to the top of the stairs and suddenly a man dressed in tattered clothes attacked him wielding a pipe.

The man screamed at Jack "You're making things worse!" he swung but Jack ducked and struck the man in the head with his wrench.

The man fell to the ground and went limp.

Artemis and Wally rushed to the top of the stairs "Are you ok?" asked Artemis.

Jack's eyes were wide with fright. He nodded slowly. Artemis looked down at the wrench in his hand and saw a splatter of blood on it.

Jack saw some small items scattered on the floor by the fallen man. He scooped them up and showed them to Artemis and Wally. The first was an empty syringe and the second was a small tin box that read, "_First Aid Kit"_ in bold red letters.

Jack muttered "Spoils of war" "This should come in handy" said Artemis, pocketing the first aid kit.

Jack pocketed the syringe. The trio glanced around at their new surroundings and they saw that they were in what looked like a station.

There were rows of benches, advertisements plastered all over the walls, a map of many interconnecting transit lines and a small glass replica of Rapture in an enclosed case.

Artemis saw a tall window that gave a majestic view of the city. She and Wally walked towards the window.

Outside they saw the city. Bright lights illuminated the dark depths like a bright star in the void of space. The two heroes were impressed by the grandeur of Rapture.

Whoever built it must have put a lot of time, effort and resources into building it.

They heard Jack call out to them "Guys, check this out!"

Artemis and Wally spun around and they saw Jack standing on a balcony. He waved them over.

They hurried up a set of stairs that led up to the balcony. He led them to a small vending machine that looked old. It was painted in red and white but it was chipped and faded in areas.

There were two small girls with cheerful grins painted on their faces standing on each side of the machine. There was a neon sign hanging above it on the wall. The sign read "_Gatherers Garden genetic modification"._

Wally frowned "What is this thing?"

Jack held up a hand "Watch this"

He moved his hand in front of one of the girls on the vending machine and a recording of a girl's voice came on.

"_My Daddy's smarter than Einstein, Stronger than Hercules and lights a fire with a snap of his fingers. Are you good as my daddy, Mister? Not if you don't visit the Gatherers Garden, you aren't! Smart daddies get spliced at the Gardens!"_ the recording ended.

Artemis and Wally looked at the vending machine skeptically. If they heard it correctly, the vending machine could give someone Meta human like powers. There was a large slot where a red bottle sat.

Jack picked up the bottle and inspected it. The red liquid glowed faintly. He looked to Artemis and Wally "What do you think?"

"Try it" said Wally.

Artemis smacked his arm "Wally!" "Ow, What?" said the speedster rubbing his arm

"You don't know what could be in that" said Artemis "For all we know, it could be poison or something".

Jack spoke "Look, if this can give me powers than this could help us get through this city alive. If it doesn't, fine. I mean, what have I got to lose?" Artemis opened her mouth to convince Jack not to inject himself but no words came out.

She sighed and muttered "Fine".

Jack uncapped the bottle and withdrew the syringe from his pocket. He inserted the needle in the red liquid and drained the bottle.

Jack rolled up his sweater sleeve and looked up to Artemis and Wally. Artemis looked worried and Wally looked interested.

Jack took a deep breath and said "Bottoms up".

He plunged the needle into his wrist and pushed the plunger. The glowing red liquid entered his veins and once the syringe was empty, Jack tossed it aside.

For a moment he, Artemis and Wally waited in silence. Nothing happened. Artemis sighed in relief and Wally said "See, nothing to worry about".

Jack nodded but suddenly he clutched his chest. He groaned and he began to wobble. Jack's hands began to shake and he groaned in pain. His veins began to glow bright blue and small arcs of electricity passed between his fingers.

Jack stumbled back, away from Artemis and Wally. Atlas's voice came on over the radio "_Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten, just hold on and everything will be fine" _

Jack stumbled back a little more towards the balcony. Artemis cried out "Jack stop!" but Jack tumbled over the railing and he fell. There was a thud and silence.

Artemis and Wally rushed to the balcony and they saw Jack lying there on his back, unconscious.

The two ran down the stairs and they went to Jack's side. He lay perfectly still, breathing slightly. His hands were no longer glowing blue.

Artemis looked to Wally feeling a little panicked "What do we do?"

"The first aid kit" said Wally. Artemis remembered the small tin box and she pulled it out of her pocket. As she tried to open it there was a loud thud and growl.

Artemis and Wally froze. They waited a few moments and they heard another thud and growl.

Atlas's voice came on again saying "_Oh God, its them. Quick, you two need to hide"_

_ "_What?" said Wally "What about Jack?"

"_No time, just hide damn it!" _barked Atlas. Wally and Artemis obeyed.

They hurried over to the benches and crawled beneath them.

* * *

Once they were hidden, they waited in silence. A few tense moments passed and they came.

The first was a massive being dressed in an old deep-sea divers outfit, complete with a large bulky helmet, rubber suit and thick boots. One hand was a normal gloved hand, the other was a massive, bloodstained drill that looked like it could drill a hole in a tank.

Trailing behind it was a tiny, little girl. She was dressed in a tattered grey dress, her skin was grey, her eyes glowed orange and she had messy black hair tied into pigtails.

Something about the girl made Artemis shiver.

The girl carried a long metal device that had a needle at one end and a bottle at the other. She skipped over to Jack's motionless body and she looked him over.

The girl grinned "Look Mr. Bubbles, an angel" the giant growled and she jabbed the needle lightly at Jack's stomach "I can see light coming from his belly".

Jack's head moved a little and he groaned.

The girl froze and she stared at him with interest. She looked up at the diver "He's still breathing".

She looked down at Jack and smiled "Its alright, I know he'll be an angel soon".

The girl turned and she waved at the giant "Come on Mr. Bubbles, lets go find some angels".

The giant obeyed. The girl skipped away down a corridor humming, with the giant diver lumbering closely behind her.

* * *

Artemis and Wally waited a few minutes. Once they were sure that they were gone, the two crawled out of their hiding spaces and went to Jack.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly "Ugh, what happened?"

"_You alright boyo?" _asked Atlas.

Jack nodded, rubbing his head "Yeah"

"_First time plasmids are a real kick from a mule" _said Atlas "_But there's nothing like a fistful of lightning now, is there?" _

Jack flexed his fingers and he clenched his fist. The veins in his hands glowed blue and some sparks danced on his fingers "Yeah" admitted Jack.

Wally was staring in the direction where the little girl and the large diver went.

Artemis asked Atlas, "What the hell were those…things?"

Atlas was silent for a moment and he said darkly "_That, lassie, was a Big Daddy and a Little Sister"._

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? Please review!)**


	3. Ch 3: Andrew Ryan's Warning

**(a/n: Here you go, a new chapter! please review!)**

* * *

Ch.3: Andrew Ryan's Warning

Jack, Artemis and Wally trudged down a corridor where the walls and ceiling were made of glass and metal.

After Jack had recovered, Atlas directed the three through a nearby door, which led them to the glass-covered corridor.

As they walked along, they admired the view of the city and the ocean. Suddenly the all heard a loud groan and a large shadow heading towards them. Once it was close enough, Artemis and the others saw that it was a section of their plane.

It hurtled towards them and it crashed through the glass. The section of the plane lodged itself into the floor and cold ocean water began to flood inside the corridor.

Jack, Artemis and Wally quickly clambered through the ruined part of the plane and crawled through a large gaping hole in its side. Alarms began to blare and the corridor began to flood with seawater.

The three hurried down the corridor and turned a corner where the water began to rush down a set of stairs and pool around a closed doorway. Artemis spotted another flight of stairs and the three hurried up it as the water level began to rise.

Jack and Wally forced open the heavy steel door and the three rushed inside.

The three found themselves in a dimly lit common area that some sofas and chairs scattered about near a large window that was leaking.

Artemis and Wally began searching the room for another door.

Jack noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a corpse, lying slump against the window where seawater poured down on him. Jack snuck over and he found a syringe filled with a blue fluid that glowed faintly in the dark.

On the side it had a small label that said "_EVE hypo"_.

Something told Jack that he'd probably need it later. Jack pocketed the EVE Hypo and began searching the rest of the common area.

As they searched, Jack heard some voices muttering and some footsteps splashing through water. He glanced around and he saw a man in rags sneaking up behind Artemis who was rifling through a piece of luggage.

Atlas whispered "_A Splicer. Quick, zap 'em than whack 'em! Give him the ol' one two" _

Jack focused and he felt his hand grow warm. The veins in his hand glowed blue and Jack pointed at the Splicer. An arch of electricity shot out of his hand and struck the Splicer in the back. The Splicer shrieked in pain and Jack swung his wrench at the Splicer's head and the Splicer went down.

Artemis looked surprised "Thanks" "No problem" said Jack as his hand stopped glowing.

Wally appeared from behind a corner "Guys, check this out!" the two hurried over to him.

Wally led them into a small dark area and showed them a large glass tube that had luminous green arcs of energy crackling inside it.

Artemis frowned "What is it?" Wally pointed above and they saw an inscription that read "_Vita Chamber"_.

Jack arched an eyebrow "What does that mean?"

Wally shrugged "I don't know"

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder" muttered Artemis. A door opened on the other side of the area and they saw a Splicer standing there.

Before the Splicer could attack, Jack raised his hand and shot an arc of lightning at the Splicer.

The splicer crumpled to the floor. Wally's eyes widened "Holy…" he glanced at Jack "That was awesome!"

Jack smiled "I know, right?" "_Get a move on already" _growled Atlas "_Its not safe there, more Splicers will be there soon"_

"Ok" said Jack in annoyance.

The three entered through the door the Splicer came through and hurried up a long flight of steps.

* * *

As they ascended the stairs, they heard a voice whimpering "No, please don't do that. Please tell Ryan I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Please, no!" there was a loud boom and a loud crash of metal.

The three reached the top of the stairs and they were in a spacious area. On the other side was a set of doors with a sign above that read "Elevators".

The doors slid open and a man rushed out of it covered in fire. He howled in pain and rushed at Jack. Jack hit him with a bolt of lightning and the man went tumbling into a puddle of water.

They walked past the burnt Splicer and exited through the doors he came through.

On the other side there were several different elevators. One was destroyed and another was on fire, most of the others were unavailable.

Jack chose the only one that was available. The three crammed inside and an iron gate closed, the elevator shuddered and it began to rise.

As the elevator ascended, Atlas spoke "_Listen, I got a family. I need to get them outta here but the Splicers cut me off. If you could reach them in Neptune's Bounty, maybe just maybe…"_ Atlas trailed off.

He continued, his voice sounding desprate "_Look, I know how you feel. I know you must be feeling like the unluckiest bunch in the world, but you're the only hope I have of seeing my wife and child again. So please, please, get to Neptune's Bounty and rescue my family" _

"No problem" said Wally "We're used to rescuing people"

Atlas sighed in relief "_Thank you"._

The elevator came to a halt and the iron gate slid open.

Artemis, Jack and Wally stepped out. The three were standing on a walkway that connected another elevator and their elevator to an entryway to a restaurant. A large, pink neon sign hung over the entry way and it read "_Kashmir Restaurant"._

As they approached the Kashmir Restaurant, they heard a woman softly singing "…and your going to be the only one, the only one"

Jack peered into the entryway and saw a woman standing by a stroller. She looked down inside it and was singing softly with her voice shaking a little "And no one will be there to save you-" she stopped abruptly.

She spun around and saw Artemis Wally and Jack. The woman's eyes zeroed in on Jack and a look of fear appeared on her face. She reached into the stroller and withdrew a revolver.

Before she could take aim, Jack hurled a bolt of lightning at the woman. The bolt struck her in the chest and she was flung away from them like a ragdoll. The woman struck a wall and she slumped to the floor.

Wally frowned "Ok, why is it that everyone is trying to kill us?"

"_Plasmids" _said Atlas grimly "_The Plasmids changed everything and everyone. It destroyed our bodies, our minds. We just couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering each other, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell" _

Artemis, Wally and Jack shivered at the thought.

Jack glanced around them saying, "This place is strange"

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

Jack gestured to the woman on the floor "She, that guy who died by the bathysphere and the Splicers, they're dressed the way people did in, like, the forties or fifties. This city's architecture, art and some of its tech is several decades old"

"Ok and?" said Wally.

Jack looked at the two and said, "How long do you think this city has been around?" the two didn't say anything. They looked around themselves and pondered on Jack's observation for a few moments. Finally they just shrugged.

Artemis spoke "From the looks of things, this place has been around for a long, long time".

* * *

Artemis, Jack and Wally entered the Kashmir restaurant. The restaurant was in shambles. It was large, large enough to hold hundreds of people. There were elegant pieces of art hanging on the walls coated in blood and gashes.

Wires dangled loosely from the ceiling. There were large holes in the floor and elegant, white masks scattered about.

Hanging from the ceiling was a large red banner that read "Happy New Year" and the current year was embossed beneath it.

Jack muttered, "Strange" he was getting a serious sense of deja vu.

As they searched for an exit, they heard soft piano music drifting through the room over a loud speaker.

Artemis found a camera on a table that had a few bottles of wine. In one of the chairs she saw an old, ragged teddy bear. She remembered Atlas's words and she shuddered to think about what may have happened to the child that owned stuffed bear.

Wally found a ruined grand piano that had bottles of alcohol and glasses all over the place. He saw Jack heading towards the restrooms.

* * *

Jack heard soft voices coming from the woman's room. He cautiously stepped inside and he froze.

Standing there by one of the sinks was a beautiful woman. She was translucent and her body flickered like a dying ember. The woman's hair was a mess and she was dressed in a formal gown.

She was sobbing loudly and looked up at the mirror "I'm too spliced up, too spliced up. He doesn't want me" she buried her face in her hands.

Jack reached out to touch her arm but she faded instantly. He looked around and found himself alone.

Jack searched through the bathroom and found another Eve hypo syringe and, oddly, a tape recorder. He pocketed the syringe and the tape recorder.

Suddenly one of the stalls burst open and a Splicer jumped out. He was wearing a maroon suit and a white mask. In one hand was a bloody butcher's knife. The Splicer snarled "Trying to call the cops on me eh? I'll show you" he swung at Jack but missed.

Jack retaliated and his wrench connected with the Splicer's skull. There was a loud crack and the Splicer fell, blood oozing from his head.

He heard Wally's voice "Jack? Are you ok?" "Yeah" said Jack.

Jack quickly hurried out of the woman's restroom and he ran into Wally.

The speedster asked, "Found anything?"

Jack thought about telling him about the woman he saw but shook his head "Nothing". Artemis showed up "There's no exit, the whole place is sealed up".

Jack held up a hand "Wait, I hear something" the three went silent and they heard voices coming from the men's room. Jack, Artemis and Wally went to the men's room. It was in ruins like the woman's except they found a large gaping hole in the wall in the stall at the end.

They crawled through the hole and they found themselves in a dark theater. Atlas whispered "_Careful now, would you kindly lower your weapons for a moment?"_

Jack lowered his weapon; Artemis did as well but kept it ready.

The three of them heard a splicer shouting "Open up!"

Wally squinted and saw they were standing on a balcony. Ahead of them were some long iron Battens. Jack stepped onto the Batten and he snuck across.

Artemis and Wally followed. Down below was a set of red doors with a sign above that read "Footlights Theater". In front of the doors were little girl in grey and a corpse. She was humming away and injecting a needle into the corpse's stomach.

The three frowned and Artemis muttered, "What's she doing?"

"She looks like the girl from before" muttered Wally.

Atlas whispered "_Aye. But you think that's a little girl?" _Artemis, Jack and Wally nodded whispering "Yes"

_"Don't be fooled" _warned Atlas "_She's a Little Sister"_

"You said that before" said Artemis "What is a little sister?"

"_A sweet little baby girl turned into a monster" _said Atlas "_Whatever you thought right and wrong on the surface, it don't count for much down here in Rapture"._ The three scurried across the Batten's to the balcony on the other side. Jack found some stairs that led down and they followed it.

On the ground floor, they went to the only exit they could find and they saw that it brought them into the path of the Little Sister.

Quickly the three ducked down behind a mound of rubble, trying to think of a way to get around the girl. The little girl hummed innocently as she jabbed the needle into the corpse's stomach.

Atlas spoke softly "_The Little Sisters carry ADAM, the genetic materials that keep the wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it, everybody needs it"_.

The Little Sister withdrew the needle from the corpse's stomach and got to her feet. The door behind her opened and a Splicer stepped out. The three froze. The Splicer noticed the Little Sister and he growled, "Come here" the little girl looked up at the Splicer and screamed in terror.

The Splicer raised a hand and smacked the girl.

Suddenly there was a loud roar that shook the entire room. A large shape dropped down from the ceiling and landed with a loud boom.

Artemis squinted and she saw it was a person dressed in a divers outfit like the Big Daddy from before.

The Big Daddy charged the Splicer. The Splicer fired his revolver but the bullets just bounced off of the Big Daddy and the large diver grabbed the Splicer by the throat and hurled him into a wall. The Splicer bounced off the wall and the Big Daddy impaled the man with his drill, pinning the man to the wall

. The Splicer howled in pain and the Big Daddy activated his drill. The drill tore through the man and scattered blood everywhere.

Artemis, Jack and Wally tried not to vomit.

Once the Splicer was dead, the Big Daddy tossed the Splicer's body aside like a piece of garbage.

The Big Daddy turned to the Little Sister and he knelt down. The little girl crawled on to his back saying "Thank you daddy"

The Big Daddy got to his feet and slowly lumbered away from the scene. The three stared in shock after the Big Daddy and the Little Sister.

After a moment of silence, Atlas spoke "_And that's a Big Daddy. The Little sister gathers ADAM and he keeps her safe. If you want to live, don't cross a Little Sister or else it may be the last thing you do on earth."_

Once they were sure that the Big Daddy was gone, Artemis, Wally and Jack continued on through the exit.

* * *

They encountered a handful of Splicers and they managed to dispatch them. The three climbed down a ruined flight of stairs into a large public area. Water showered down on them from the ceiling and waded through the small lake that had formed on the floor.

There were several arches leading to different areas of Rapture and Jack spotted an arch that had a bright sign that read "Neptune's Bounty"

"This way" said Jack.

the three approached the arch but suddenly an iron fence slid across the opening and a voice spoke over a loudspeaker "Security alert in progress!" alarms began to blare and red lights began to flash.

Atlas grunted "_Damn it, it's him! He's blocked your way to Neptune, but there's another way"_

"Where?" asked Wally loudly over the blaring alarms

"_Medical" _answered Atlas "_Get to Medical, move it! Splicers are on the way!"_

Jack pointed to a nearby arch "That way lets go!" the three took off running.

They ran down a long corridor and went around a corner. They passed through an open door that lead them into a tiny room with an exit on the other side.

A door slammed ahead of them slammed shut and the door behind them slammed shut as well.

The lights in the area died and Atlas groaned "_Oh Christ, your trapped! Hold on, I'll try and override the doors from here"_ with that the radio went dead.

Jack, Artemis and Wally sat in darkness and silence for a few moments when a pale light flickered on.

The three looked and saw a large screen on the wall with the image of Andrew Ryan scowling at them.

Andrew Ryan spoke "_So tell me, friends, which one of the bitches sent you? Was it the wolves of the KGB? Or was it the CIA jackals? Well here's the news, Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't some giddy socialite you can smack around with government muscle. Farwell or Do svidaniya"_

The image of Andrew Ryan vanished, leaving a title card that read "Pleas stand by".

Artemis muttered, "That can't be good" suddenly the light from the screen went dead and they heard the insane shouting of Splicers grow louder and closer.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: What do you think? Please review!)**


	4. Ch 4: The Madness of Dr Steinman

**(a/n: Enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch. 4: The Madness of Dr. Steinman

Jack, Artemis and Wally burst through the thick steel door and slammed it shut behind them.

The Splicers slammed against the door, howling at the three to open the door.

Artemis and Wally held the door while Jack quickly bolted it shut. Once the locks were in place, Jack and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

Artemis, Jack and Wally sat in the small room in complete darkness for a few long moments. They heard the thumping of Splicer footsteps and their babbling. The three stayed closely together. They heard loud crashes and they heard the Splicers destroy the screen Andrew Ryan used to communicate with them.

After that, one of the doors slid open and Atlas told them to run.

Which brought them to another small room but with no Splicers in sight.

On the other side was a door which automatically slid, open. Jack, Artemis and Wally walked through the door and they entered a spacious foyer.

The foyer had two stairs that led up to another floor and a set of doors that lead elsewhere into the Medical Pavilion.

Jack and Wally plopped down a bench to catch their breath "Ok…what was that about?" said Jack.

Atlas said with disdain "_You've just met Andrew Ryan, the bloody king of Rapture. He's as mad as the Splicers but as cunning as a fox. If I were you, I'd find the emergency exit and fast". _

Artemis glanced back at the room they came from. Andrew Ryan had accused them of being spies for the CIA and the KGB. It was strange, why would they be interested in a place like Rapture? Its inhabitants were bloodthirsty and vicious, not to mention insane. The archer guessed that Ryan was probably worried that they were after the plasmids.

Over the PA system, they heard a voice say enthusiastically "_…Take your family Fort Frolic and Arcadia to shop and experience the Rapture way of life!" _

"Some way of life" muttered Jack looking around the barren, blood stained foyer of the Medical Pavilion.

Jack sprinted up the stairs and found an exit but it was blocked off by an iron gate.

Wally, Jack and Artemis searched around the foyer and they went through a door marked "Emergency Access".

Inside, they found a pair of small robots with propellers hanging on the wall.

Wally studied the small machines and muttered, "Fascinating, this stuff is pretty advanced, even by today's standards" "Lets keep moving" urged Artemis.

The three went around a corner and suddenly a bullet wizzed by Artemis's head, missing her by a few inches.

Quickly, they all ducked behind cover. Ahead of them a pair of Splicers wielding revolvers. They turned their weapons on each other. They were firing at each other and shouting incomprehensible things at each other.

Both Splicers were dressed in medical garb. One was dressed in a blood stained white coat of a doctor while the other was dressed as a nurse.

The two Splicers shot at each other, stray shots whizzed over Wally, Jack and Artemis.

Jack peeked out from behind cover and he hurled a bolt of lightning at the two and the two collapsed, twitching and writhing.

Jack and Wally jumped out from behind cover and knocked the Splicers out.

Jack and Artemis took the pistols away from the unconscious Splicers "You won't be needing these anymore" said Jack.

Artemis spotted another exit but it was blocked like the others. But she noticed a consol sitting near the door.

She rushed over and flipped the switch that was labeled "Open" but there was a small beep and a automated voice said "_Security alert in progress, limited access for the time being. We apologize for the inconvenience". _

Artemis groaned "Come on".

Atlas spoke on the radio "_If you're going to use those emergency exits, you'll need Dr. Steinman's key. He's the one in charge of the Medical Pavilion. But don't expect him to hand it over out of the goodness of his heart" _

"Why not?" asked Wally

_"Steinman isn't that kind" _said Atlas grimly_ "Frankly, I'm not sure if he's human anymore"_.

The three looked at each other nervously and Jack asked, "How do we find him?"

* * *

Atlas guided them back to the foyer and he told Jack that the only way to Steinman is to enter the Medical Pavilion.

He directed him to a different control consol and told Jack to throw the switch on his signal. "_Get ready"_ warned Atlas "_Once its open, expect the worst"_.

Jack took a deep breath and he flipped the switch. The iron gates at the top of the stairs above the foyer slid open and they heard a chorus of loud shouts and screams.

Artemis and Wally watched nervously watched as dozens of Splicers in medical garbs swarm out of the doorway "_Now you've opened the cage, here they come!" _said Atlas.

Jack took aim with his pistol in one hand and lightning in the other. He unleashed a volley of lightning bolts and a few bullets into the swarm of Splicers.

A few tumbled to the floor and others were struck but they kept moving. Artemis and Wally assisted with their own weapons. Several more Splicers fell and others scurried away.

Finally, when the last Splicer fell or fled, Jack, Wally and Artemis hurried up the stairs and entered through the opened door.

They circled around a large concrete pillar that stood in the middle of a fountain where lush plants growing around it. The three went down a hall that was decorated with posters for medical check ups.

Suddenly a chill ran down Jack's spine and a translucent, flickering image of a woman appeared in front of him. She stood in front of the door at the end of the hall.

The woman was dressed in rags and was sobbing "You promised me pretties, Steinman" she pushed against the door, trying to open it "You promised but look at me, look at me!" she cried and dropped to her knees.

Jack frowned in confusion and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack blinked and glanced back, seeing that the hand belonged to Artemis.

"Jack, are you ok?" asked Artemis.

Jack nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm… fine".

Wally went to the door and flipped a small switch that caused the door to slide open slowly.

Atlas warned them "_Keep your eyes peeled for Steinman, the bastard's set up shop in the surgery wing. You want to find him? Just follow the blood". _

Artemis frowned "What do you mean?" and when the doors were finally opened, the three realized what Atlas meant.

In front of them, the floor was covered in blood. On the walls pictures of people were gashed to pieces and covered in bloody handprints. A foul stench invaded their nostrils and made them all gag.

Jack pinched his nose shut and he said, "I think that's what he meant".

* * *

Cautiously, Jack crossed the threshold and he followed a sign that pointed in the direction of the surgery wing. Artemis and Wally followed closely behind.

As they walked through the vast, empty medical complex they heard more Splicers talking.

Jack, Artemis and Wally passed a large block of ice that blocked a section of the medical complex.

They encountered a few female splicers who attacked Jack and Wally but Jack managed to zap them with lightning.

Slowly, they were getting deeper into the derelict medical complex where there were several different halls that branch off to different sections. Above each one was a sign.

Jack quietly read off a few "…_Twilight Fields Funeral Homes, Eternal Flame Crematorium, Enwell Life and Health Group, Dandy Dental…"_

Artemis saw a wheelchair where there were spatters of blood and holes in the back of the seat.

Jack whistled, "This place has it all. I wonder what this place was like when it wasn't all…crazy"

"_It was paradise" _said Atlas over the radio "_At first, everything was well and dandy. We had it all, good health, wealth and peace. It was a utopia" _

"It sounded wonderful" said Artemis quietly as she stared around at the derelict hospital complex

"_It was" _said Atlas, wistfully "_Until__ the plasmids nasty side effects took hold of the population, the arrest of Sofia Lamb, the Rapture civil war and finally Andrew Ryan's decent into madness, changing himself into the very thing he hated, an iron fisted tyrant". _

Wally frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Atlas explained "_Back in the day, Andrew Ryan immigrated from Russia to America. In those days, people where oppressed by the government" _

"When was that?" asked Wally

"_Long before the bombs were dropped on Hiroshima" _answered Atlas.

Wally frowned "How is he still alive? That was a long, long time ago"

"_Plasmids" _answered Atlas "_Even though Plasmids can drive you mad, it can double, maybe even triple your lifespan."_

Artemis, Jack and Wally stared at the radio in shock. Artemis was going to ask Atlas a question but Jack cut her off "Look!" the two heroes looked up and saw a sign that pointed towards a door marked "Surgery complex".

* * *

After they went through the front door, the three took off running down another glass-covered walkway to the surgery complex.

On the other side, they were in another foyer. On the walls were more photos, all cut up and splattered with blood.

They heard a man mumbling, "…Why do we have two eyes? There's a law that says we must. Two eyes, two ears, two…"

Artemis and Wally looked towards the source of the voice and saw a man kneeling in the middle of the foyer, looking down on a few photos of several different people.

The man looked up and saw them.

The man was dressed in surgical garb that had been permanently turned red from being soaked in so much blood. He wore a surgical mask over his face and he carried a box.

The man jumped to his feet and he took off running.

Jack, Wally and Artemis hurried after him. The man raced through an open doorway and suddenly it exploded. Debris rained down and buried the entrance.

Atlas sighed, "_You're have to find another way to surgery and to Steinman." _

"Aw man," groaned Wally

_ "Chin up, the Lord hates a quitter" _said Atlas.

Artemis studied the blocked entryway and pondered on how to get through. There was a distant boom. Artemis frowned and she listened closely. She heard another distant explosion, followed by another and another.

Wally heard it too and he frowned "What is it?"

"_Some Splicer's lit up like the fourth of July" _said Atlas "_Explosives are pretty hard to come by down here. If you can get them, maybe you can blast your way to Steinman"._

Jack asked "How?"

_"Don't worry" _said Atlas "_I got a plan"_.

* * *

Jack pocketed the radio and he reloaded the revolver he stole from a splicer with ammo he found.

Atlas explained that he might know of something that could help them get to Steinman but he needed to go back and search through the other areas of the medical complex.

Artemis suggested that she and Wally would try and shift some of the rubble around. Atlas agreed.

Wally handed Jack the radio and once he was ready, Jack took off.

Once they were alone, Artemis and Wally began to talk.

Artemis asked Wally "Do you think there's something weird going on?"

"Weird how?" said Wally "We're in a city in the deepest darkest parts of the ocean being attacked by psychos with guns and knives"

"Besides that" said Artemis "I just think there's something weird about this place and Jack" "How weird?" asked Wally.

The archer shrugged "I don't know. He sometimes stops and stares at something for a minute and just keeps moving like nothing happened" "So?" said Wally.

Artemis scowled "He's also pretty calm about all this"

"Really?" asked Wally, looking skeptically at her.

Artemis nodded "Yeah, normally any other person would be crying their eyes out, vomiting or wanting to go home or all three. I mean, I sort of feel like that but Jack, he's just so …calm."

Wally raised an eyebrow and he nodded a little "You're right. He is calm but still, that doesn't say much. We don't know anything about him."

"I'm telling you something about all this is weird" said Artemis.

After a few minutes of talking, the two shifted the rubble around the entryway, trying to make a gap large enough to crawl through but so far they had little success.

Wally wiped some sweat away from his brow saying, "I wonder what Jack is doing."

* * *

Jack tiptoed down the corridor and he quietly slipped through the door that led to Dandy Dental.

He had spent the last few minutes stumbling around the complex, ducking past Splicers and searching through each medical office.

A few Splicers cornered him but thanks to a new Plasmid he found, he incinerated them with the snap of his fingers.

After he had searched Twilight Fields, Eternal Flame and Enwell's, Atlas guided Jack to Dandy Dental.

Once Jack passed through the front doors, a strong sense of Déjà Vu over came him.

Even though the entire medical pavilion was in shambles, the dental office was rather clean and orderly. The wallpaper was old and peeling in some places, a stack of old mattresses was piled up behind the receptionist's desk and there was a thin film of dust on the wall clock.

Jack sniffed and a soft scent of mint entered his nose while soft piano music played on a small radio that sat on the receptionist's desk.

The smell, the music, the office, it all made Jack feel oddly nostalgic.

Suddenly a bright light blinded Jack.

Jack blinked a few times and he found himself standing in the waiting room. He glanced around and saw that it was brighter, cleaner and filled with patients.

Sitting one of the chairs by the door was a woman. She was dressed in a brown dress and high heels.

The woman was pale and had long, wiry brown hair and green eyes.

Jack stared at the woman for a moment. He never seen her before in his life but she seemed familiar. She was reading a magazine for a few moments and she looked up.

The woman smiled warmly and spoke in with a thick eastern European accent "_So, how was the dentist?"_

There was silence.

The woman's smile widened and she nodded slowly "_Yes, yes, alright" _she got to her feet and she opened the door "_Come Jack, let us go home and maybe we can go get ice cream later"._

There was silence again and she chuckled a little "_After you eat your dinner, we shall see"_. She stood by the door, watching something Jack couldn't see go through the open door and she walked out the door after it.

A bright light blinded Jack once again and he found himself standing alone in the waiting area.

He blinked a few times and Jack suddenly felt a warm sensation spreading through him. He didn't know who that woman was but he felt incredibly happy to see her.

Jack shook his head and muttered to himself "Focus". His grip tightened on the wrench on he walked around the receptionist's desk.

Jack searched through the back offices for a few minutes till he came to another Gatherer's Garden vending machine that had a single Plasmid bottle left in its slot.

He scooped up the bottle and read the inscription "_Telekinesis"._

* * *

Jack returned to the surgery foyer where Artemis and Wally waited for him.

Artemis asked, "Where did you go?"

"Dandy Dental" answered Jack "I think I got the thing to get us through" he held up a hand and he focused on the blocked entrance.

The rubble shifted a bit and they slowly slid away. Artemis and Wally watched as Jack shift the rubble around telekinetically. Before Jack could finish, they heard a loud whistling sound and they saw a bottle like object hit the floor.

Atlas yelled, "_Look out!"_ luckily Jack spun around and used telekinesis to hurl the object away from them.

The object exploded a few seconds after Jack hurled it away.

Artemis scanned their surroundings to find where the explosive came from and she saw standing on the balcony above them was the man from before, carrying a box of grenades.

The man snarled "Damn it!" he dug into the box and hurled another grenade at them.

Artemis and Wally quickly got out of the way but Jack used his telekinesis to throw the grenade at the sealed entrance. The grenade exploded and the force of the explosion punched through the wall of rubble.

The man cursed loudly and attempted to lob another explosive but Jack fired at the man with his gun. The bullet pierced the Splicer's shoulder.

The Splicer snarled and quickly ran away. Once the Splicer was gone, Artemis and Wally looked at Jack in surprise.

"Dude, you got lightning and telekinesis?" said Wally in awe.

Jack nodded "Yep and Pyrokiesis"

"Sweet" said Wally. Artemis waved them over "Come on, lets go" Jack and Wally hurried after the archer.

* * *

As they passed through the cleared entryway, the horrible stench grew stronger.

Bodies were placed in grotesque poses and were dressed in clean, expensive clothing. The three hurried around a corner and they saw the man from before, standing at the far end of the hall.

Atlas told them "_That's Steinman, get him"_

The surgeon glared at them and he bellowed "No! Go away, you'll ruin everything!" he turned and he took off running down the hall.

There was a beeping sound and one of the miniature robots from earlier hovered into view. A bright, red light blinked on the robot and there was high whistling sound, followed by rapid gunshots.

Artemis, Wally and Jack ducked into some open doorways to avoid the hail of bullets.

Quickly, Jack hurled a bolt of electricity at the robot and the robot took the bolt head on. The robot dropped to the floor and died. Jack walked over and smacked the robot once with his wrench for good measure.

Jack, Wally and Artemis continued on after Dr. Steinman.

They encountered an automated turret but Artemis managed to land a good shot with her gun.

As they got further into Steinman's complex, they found bodies strewn all over the halls. Most where horribly disfigured and left to rot in the partially flooded hall. Others were so badly burned that it was impossible to recognize if any of them where male or female.

At the end of the hall was a pair of double doors with a bright red neon sign above them that read "_Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals"_.

Atlas spoke softly "_There you go, that's the monster's lair. It's a shame, Steinman was once the talk of the town but now he's a mad man with a sick obsession for perfection" _

"What happened to him?" asked Artemis.

Atlas explained "_Back in the day, Steinman was once a very talented cosmetic surgeon. He was the best there was, he invented some ground breaking techniques in his field."_

Atlas sighed, "_When he came down to Rapture, he fixed up those could afford it and he did wonders. When the Plasmid's came around, he thought he could improve his craft combining Plasmids with his surgery. But the side effects took hold and he went mad like the rest of 'em. He murdered his head nurse who tried to stop him from completely redoing a woman's face" _

Jack swallowed and asked "Is there anyone who hasn't been messed up by Plasmid's?"

"_A few like myself"_ said Atlas.

Artemis looked up at the double doors and wondered aloud "Who's going to get the key?"

"I will" volunteered Jack. Artemis and Wally looked at him with concern.

Jack held up a hand "Don't worry, with these plasmids, I'll be in and out in no time".

The two heroes reluctantly agreed to let him go. Jack approached the front doors of Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals and he entered the surgeon's lair.

* * *

Inside, Jack found himself in an operating theater of sorts.

He saw Steinman standing in the middle of the dimly lit operating theater. Separating them was a window covered in grime and dried blood.

Jack cautiously approached the window. He saw that Steinman was slashing a female Splicer's chest open with a long, curved knife.

The female Splicer laid there on the operating table coughing up blood and twitching.

Steinman spoke loudly; his voice filled with rage "What can I do with this one Aphrodite? She won't. Stay. Still!" he stabbed the Splicer over and over, emphasizing each word.

The Splicer was coughing up more blood and Jack began to feel sick to his stomach.

Steinman looked down at the Splicer and sobbed "I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong!" he pointed up to ceiling "This one, too fat!"

A spotlight switched on, revealing a bloodied and mangled corpse hanging from the ceiling. Jack blanched at the sight of the body.

Steinman turned and pointed to another part of the ceiling "That one, too tall!" another spotlight flickered on, revealing another mutilated corpse.

Steinman looked up and screamed "This one, too symmetrical!" another spotlight flickered on and revealed another ruined corpse.

Steinman turned and he slammed his knife into the female Splicer's stomach screaming "And now-!" he paused. The surgeon's head slowly rose and he spotted Jack.

Steinman breathed, "What's this goddess? An intruder?" he backed away from the table a little and his tone became disgusted "He's ugly. Ugly, ugly" he reached down and scooped up a machine gun.

The surgeon took aim at Jack and he screamed at the top of his lungs "UGLY!"

Jack threw himself to the floor as a hail of bullets shattered through the window and hit the walls behind him.

Steinman fired rapidly where Jack was screaming over and over "Ugly, ugly, ugly!" Jack spotted a set of doors and he crawled on his stomach towards them.

Once he got to the doors, Jack got up and he drew his gun. He heard Steinman shriek "Look at you, you are hideous!"

Jack kicked open the doors to the operating theater and he fired a few times at the surgeon. Steinman ducked behind a pillar and he returned fire.

Jack managed to duck behind another pillar in time. He took a deep breath and stepped out from cover, lobbing a bolt of electricity at the surgeon.

Steinman narrowly dodged it and shot at Jack. A bullet hit Jack's arm. Jack yelped in pain and dropped his gun.

Steinman let out a triumphant cry and tried to fire another few shots at Jack but the wounded teenager saw that the mad surgeon was standing in a puddle of gasoline.

Jack snapped his fingers and the gasoline ignited and Steinman was engulfed in flames.

Steinman shrieked in agony and he tried to attack Jack but Jack managed to grab his dropped gun with his good hand and shot the doctor square in the head.

Steinman swayed and he fell to the floor. Jack sighed in relief and he plopped down by one of the nearby pillars to catch his breath.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? a nice long chapter. i hope you enjoyed it. Please review!)**


	5. Ch 5: A little Dilemma

**(a/n: Please review! and enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch.5: A Little Dilemma

Artemis and Wally burst into Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals.

They heard gunshots and screaming. Atlas told them to wait but when everything suddenly went silent, Artemis and Wally decided not to wait around.

They found themselves in a messy operating theater where a female Splicer laid on the operating table riddled with deep slashes. Shards of glass were strewn about the dirty, tiled floor and a scent of burnt flesh mingled with the smell of rotting corpses.

Artemis hurried into the operating theater where she saw Jack sitting slumped against one of the pillars that held up the ceiling.

Jack looked up and said meekly "I got it" he held up an iron key in his hand and he winced. Artemis saw a large spot of blood on Jack's arm.

Quickly, Artemis got the first aid kit and she tended to Jack's gunshot wound.

As she bandaged his arm, Jack nodded to a charred corpse that lay just a three feet away from him "Steinman" said Jack "He's a seriously messed up guy, going on and on about a goddess and perfection"

"_That's Steinman for you"_ said Atlas "_He was a bit of a perfectionist before all this madness but when the plasmids twisted his mind, he became obsessed with every little detail. He hallucinated that the Greek goddess Aphrodite was guiding him to create the perfect specimen"_

"That's disturbing" muttered Wally as he inspected the corpses hanging from the ceiling.

Jack grabbed his gun and said "Lets go before the Splicers show up" he tried to stand but he wobbled and fell flat on his back.

Artemis and Wally went to his side "Are you ok?" asked Wally.

Jack's eyes became unfocused and his head lolled against the grimy tiled floor "I fell really weird…"

Artemis grabbed the radio and asked Atlas "What's wrong with him?"

"_I was afraid of this" _muttered Atlas "_The effects of the plasmids are taking hold"_

"Effects?" said Artemis fearfully "As in, insanity, Splicer type of effects?"

"_No, that would require years of plasmid use" _explained Atlas "_This is the first time users effect. His abilities are permanently setting in and they are taking a toll on his body from the constant use" _

"What do we do?" asked Wally.

Atlas thought for a moment and he said, "_You need ADAM or at least an Eve Hypo" _

Jack mumbled something. Artemis lifted his head and she heard him mumble "…Pocket…Eve"

The archer reached into his pocket and withdrew a syringe filled with blue liquid that had a label on it that read "_Eve Hypo"_

"Got it" said Artemis

"_Good, now inject it into his system" _said Atlas.

Artemis did as Atlas instructed and injected the Eve hypo into Jack's arm. They waited for a few seconds than suddenly Jack blinked a few times and he sat up slowly.

Atlas asked "_Better?"_

"Yeah" said Jack "What happened?"

"_You've used up a lot of ADAM so your body went through a bit of withdrawal phase" _explained Atlas "_The Eve will take the edge off but you need more ADAM" _

"Right" said Jack nodded.

The three heard shouting in the distance and Atlas spoke quickly "_Hurry, you need to leave before the Splicers overrun you"_.

Artemis and Wally helped Jack to his feet and the three vacated Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals quickly.

* * *

The three fought their way past dozens of Splicers as they made their way back to the Medical Pavilion's foyer.

They passed through the surgery foyer and began walking through the walk way to the main medical complex there was a muffled boom and felt a brief quake.

Atlas mused, "_Probably another tunnel collapse" _he then snorted, "_Welcome to Rapture, the worlds fastest growing pile of junk"_.

As Jack and the others made their way to the door at the end, brief images flashed through his mind. It showed the interior of the plane, the gift he received from his parents and loud screams.

Jack shook his head and pushed the images to the back of his mind to worry about later.

They reached the door and Wally tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

Suddenly they heard a man screaming and a booming roar. The three froze and they looked back down the corridor.

It sounded like a Big Daddy.

Jack cautiously went back down the corridor and looked down the adjoined hall. There were some more roars and they were followed by loud explosions.

Before Jack could react, there was a crash and a Big Daddy crashed through a wall and landed a few feet away covered in flames and bullet holes.

Wally and Artemis went to see what the noise was and they saw the defeated Big Daddy.

Wally breathed, "That does not look good"

"It doesn't" said Jack nodding in agreement.

They heard a little girl scream from where the Big Daddy crashed through. Atlas exclaimed, "_It's a little one! Quick you have to get to her!" _

Jack took off running and jumped through the hole in the wall.

Wally frowned "Why does he do that?"

"Beats Me," said Artemis, shrugging. The two heroes hurried after him.

* * *

They found themselves in a spacious room where they found a Little Sister backing away from a menacing Splicer dressed in a doctor's coat and white mask.

The Splicer wielded a broken pipe.

The Splicer hissed, "It's just you and me, and all the tasty ADAM I can drink" the Little Sister tripped and fell.

The Splicer raised his weapon above his head to attack. Jack hefted his weapon to shoot the Splicer but there was a loud bang and blood spurted out of the back of the Splicer's head.

Everyone including the Splicer looked towards the source of the gunshot.

Standing on the balcony above them was a woman wearing a maroon dress holding a gun.

She fired another shot at the Splicer and the Splicer fell to the ground.

The woman turned her gun onto Jack and the others growling in a thick eastern European accent "Stay away from her or it will be you who will be shot next".

Jack frowned a little and he squinted at the woman. Her voice was familiar. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

Jack's eyes widened a little, she was the woman he saw in his vision at Dandy Dental.

The woman's eyes landed on Jack and her face paled a little. She whispered something that Jack or the others couldn't hear.

Atlas spoke loudly on the radio "_Easy now Doctor, they were only trying to help"_

"Yeah what he said," said Wally quickly, holding up his hands. Atlas continued on cautiously "_We also need a bit of ADAM, just enough to get by" _

The woman scowled at the three and snarled, "I will not have them harm my little ones"

"We're not going to" said Artemis.

Atlas said to Artemis and Wally, "_You need ADAM to get by in this city and the only source is the Little Sisters" _the three teenagers stared at the radio in shock.

Wally said in disbelief "You want us to extract ADAM from a little girl?"

"_She's not a little girl anymore" _said Atlas "_And you have Doctor Tenenbaum to thank that"_

"Please do not hurt her" pleaded Tenenbaum "Have you no heart?"

"_That's rich" _sneered Atlas "_Comin' from the ghoul who cooked up those creatures in the first place". _

Jack, Artemis and Wally looked up at Tenenbaum in shock. The doctor said nothing. Her eyes darted from the little girl to Artemis, to Wally and finally Jack. Tenenbaum's expression softened a little and looked away.

Atlas continued "_She took innocent little girls and turned them into that!" _his voice became more urgent "_Listen to me, Jack needs ADAM. He won't survive long without it. Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of my wife and child and Jack's for Tenenbaum's little Frankenstein?"_

Artemis and Wally looked to Jack in shock.

Jack had a solemn look on his face. Three looked towards the little girl. The little girl looked at them anxiously and was trembling.

Wally and Artemis didn't want to do anything to the little girl but if Atlas were right, than Jack would die without the ADAM. But if they harvested the ADAM, they would also be killing a little girl.

Before they could make up their minds, Jack began walking towards the Little Sister.

The little girl scrambled away from him.

"Wait!" cried Tenenbaum "There is another way".

Jack turned and she tossed him a Plasmid bottle. He caught it and studied it in his hand "Use this" said Tenenbaum softly "Free them from their torment and I will make it worth your while. Somehow".

Jack said nothing. He stared at the bottle for a few moments then he resumed walking towards the little sister. She scrambled away and she ducked behind a large trunk.

Jack had his back to everyone and he picked up the little girl. The little girl struggled and tried to escape but she couldn't.

Artemis wanted to do something but all she could do was wait and see.

Jack raised a hand and the girl screamed "No, no, no!"

Jack's hand began to glow white. He placed his hand on the girl's head and suddenly the girl began to glow brightly. Artemis and Wally shielded their eyes.

When the light died down, they saw that the little girl was different. Her skin wasn't grey anymore and her eyes were no longer glowing orange.

Jack placed the girl back on the floor saying softly "There you go, all better".

The little girl looked at her hands in shock and she hugged Jack saying "Thank you".

She broke off the hug and she took off for a circular bronze vent. The girl climbed into the vent and vanished from sight. Jack turned to face a surprised Artemis and Wally.

He grinned, "Had you going didn't I?"

"Yeah" said Wally, feeling a relieved

"Don't ever do that again" said Artemis.

Tenenbaum beamed happily "The path of the righteous isn't always easy. Thank you for saving her"

"You're welcome" said Jack. He rubbed his hands together "So, where's this reward you promised"

"The reward will become clear in time" said Tenenbaum "Just be patient"

"Aw man" groaned Jack.

The doctor smiled warmly and muttered something under her breath. Tenenbaum turned and left.

Atlas sighed in annoyance "_Tenenbaum is playing you lot for saps. Those things may look like wee little girls but looks don't make it so. You need all the ADAM you can get to survive"_

"Sorry" said Jack "But I don't work like that. I won't kill a little girl"

"_Fine"_ grunted Atlas "_Just keep movin' Andrew Ryan's eyes will be on you soon. You won't be seein' him coming but he'll be on you soon"_ and the radio went silent.

Jack nodded to a nearby door saying "Lets go" with that, the three of them departed as well, heading back for the emergency exits.

* * *

Tenenbaum quickly made her way back to her sanctuary before any more Splicers showed up.

As she hurried down the corridor, she thought of the young man whom saved the Little Sister.

If she heard correctly, Atlas said his name was Jack.

A thought came to mind but she shook her head. It couldn't be the same Jack but part of her hoped that it was. He looked like him, even acted like him.

He was older than the last time she saw him but he still had the same physical characteristics as the Jack she knew.

Tenenbaum's hand went to a small locket that dangled loosely around her neck. She clicked it open and looked at the tiny photo of her sitting on a couch, cradling an infant with dark hair.

Tenenbaum smiled a little and she snapped it shut, muttering to herself "Soon, my little one. Very soon".

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: Sorry if its short. Anyway, tell me what you think? Please, please review!)**


	6. Ch 6: The Ghost of You

**(a/n: Here you go, a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and all. Also, this chapter is sort of filler. Please review!)**

* * *

Ch.6: The Ghost of You

Jack stumbled into the foyer of the Medical Pavilion sighing "Phew, glad that's over".

Artemis and Wally entered the foyer as well. The two were covered head to toe in soot and dust. Along the way back to the main foyer of the Medical Pavilion, the group encountered a Big Daddy.

The Big Daddy attacked them but Jack managed to wear him down with his lightning, telekinesis and pyrokinesis.

When the Big Daddy fell, the Little Sister accompanying him sobbed and mourned him.

Jack used his plasmids to turn the Little Sister back into a normal girl. The girl thanked Jack and crawled into a similar bronze vent that the first Little Sister crawled through.

Unfortunately, Jack and Artemis were low on ammunition.

Jack checked his clip and grumbled "I only have a few shots left"

"I have one left" sighed Artemis.

Atlas asked "_You see a vending machine around there, a blue one with a clown on it?" _Jack spotted a vending machine in the corner of the foyer "Yeah"

"_Try buying some ammo from it" _said Atlas

"Buy bullets, from a vending machine?" said Wally in disbelief "What kind of city is this?"

"_One that's been to hell and back" _said Atlas.

Jack searched his pockets and frowned "I don't have any money" "_Look around, there should be some left lying around" _said Atlas.

Jack sighed and he went off to the front desk in search of money.

As Jack searched for money for the vending machine, Wally nudged Artemis on the arm. The archer scowled at Wally "What?"

"Talk to Jack" said Wally "Get to know him, like you said before"

"Ok" hissed Artemis. Artemis approached the front desk where Jack was searching the pockets of a corpse that sat in a swivel chair. Jack looked up "Something wrong?"

"No" said Artemis "I just thought that we should…get to know each other better" "Why?" asked Jack.

The archer thought for a moment then said "Since we're all stuck down here and may possibly die, I thought that maybe that if one of us gets out of this alive that person could find our relatives and tell them what happened".

Jack looked up at here and shrugged "Sure why not"

Jack found a wad of blood stained dollars in the desk drawer and he made his way to the vending machine.

An small jingle played when they neared the machine and a recording of a clown laughing played over the music. The clown announced, "_Welcome to the Circus of Values!"_

As he searched through the selections of the vending machine, Jack told Artemis of his life. "Before the crash, I was visiting family in England with my parents and we had a little detour which led us to France"

Jack sighed, "Other than that, the rest is history" he glanced at Artemis "What about you?"

Artemis told Jack a cover story, where she, Wally and their friends were in France on a school trip. Their friends left on an earlier flight and they were left on the flight that crashed.

Jack nodded a little "What about family?"

"A mom and a sister" said Artemis "My dad left us when I was young".

Jack looked at Artemis for a moment and said quietly "That sucks"

"Not really" said Artemis shrugging a little "I still have my mom and my sister".

Jack said nothing. He deposited a few dollars into the machine and a few clips dropped into the slot.

Jack pocketed his clips and he began making his way towards the emergency exit. Wally went over to Artemis "What did you say?"

Artemis shrugged "I don't know, we were talking and he asked about my family then he got all weird". The two heroes hurried after Jack.

* * *

The two jogged to keep up with Jack as they went through emergency access.

Finally, they reached the sealed door where Jack used the key he procured from Steinman to unlock the door.

An automated voice spoke "_Security alert, deactivated" _the iron gate slid open.

Atlas spoke, sounding impressed "_I dunno how you did it but come through to Port Neptune now. I'll be looking forward to shaking your hands" _

Jack jumped into the water and he waded through the water. Artemis and Wally followed him through a flooded corridor till they reached a bathysphere.

The three climbed in and Jack threw the switch. The door closed and sealed them inside. The bathysphere shuddered and began to move.

Outside the window, they saw the bathysphere carry them over several tall buildings. As the bathysphere glided along, Artemis noticed Jack staring out of the window at the passing buildings.

The archer apologized "I'm sorry Jack"

Jack glanced to Artemis "For what?"

"What I may have said back there" said Artemis.

Jack shook his head "It's ok. It's just…your lucky. You have family and friends waiting for you, a home where you belong. Me? I've got nothing waiting for me"

"Wait, what about your family?" asked Artemis.

Jack shook his head slowly "None, those were just my foster parents. They were visiting their family in England, they dragged me along for the ride".

Artemis said nothing. She stammered a little "W-what about your real parents?"

"Never knew them," said Jack "They ditched me at a beach when I was very little. I wandered around the beach for about two days before I was put into foster care" he sighed "I never really had any friends in school and I was sent from foster home to foster home. I never had a real home. So, effectively, nobody will ever miss me if I die down here"

Wally and Artemis stared at Jack quietly. Artemis felt a little sorry for Jack. He was alone in the world with no one to care about him. The archer had nothing to say.

Wally shook his head "That's not true"

Jack looked to the speedster "Really?"

"We care about you" said Artemis. Jack blinked and he suddenly smiled "Thanks guys".

After a few minutes, the bathysphere came to an abrupt halt and the door swung open. The three looked outside and saw a small wooden dock.

Jack climbed out and he helped Artemis and Wally out of the bathysphere.

Once they were out of the bathysphere, they climbed up the only set of stairs that led upwards.

At the top of the stairs, they found a corpse pinned to a wall by a bunch of harpoons with a single word written in blood, "_Smuggler"_.

Artemis was disgusted at the brutality and said aloud "How can a city end up like this?"

"_You'd have to ask Andrew Ryan that" _said Atlas "_He's the one who built this city and the one who ran it into the ground"_

"How?"asked Wally.

Atlas sighed, "_Nobody knows exactly what happened. Maybe he went mad, maybe the power got to him or maybe he just decided that he didn't like people. Whichever way you slice it, many good people died" _.

Jack spotted a Tommy gun lying on a nearby bench next to a small box of ammo. Jack scooped it up and he handed Wally his gun.

Jack loaded the Tommy gun and he asked Atlas "Where do we go now?"

"_My family are waiting in a sub in the basement of Fontaine Fisheries" _explained Atlas "_I'll met you there"__._ The radio went silent.

Jack cocked the Tommy gun and said, "Ok, lets go".

* * *

Jack lead with the machine gun with Artemis bringing up the rear. The group passed a few vending machines and climbed over a mound of fallen rubble.

They passed a fallen Big Daddy that looked rather older than the Big Daddies they encountered.

Jack, Wally and Artemis waded through another flooded hall and they passed through large bronze door that had an intricate design of ocean waves washing around a sun.

On the other side of the door, they found themselves standing in what looked like a wharf. Scattered about where hundreds of crates lying around.

Jack spotted a flickering yellow neon sign that read "_Fontaine Fisheries". _Before they could move, a Big Daddy lumbered into view followed by a Little Sister.

Jack sighed deeply "Why is this never easy?"

* * *

After a long drawn out battle with the Big Daddy and the rescue of a Little Sister, Jack and the others continued on.

They fought their way through a number of Splicers all armed to the teeth. There were a few locked doors but finally, they found the entrance to Fontaine Fisheries.

Jack tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

There was a muffled voice from behind the door "What?" a tiny section of the door slid away, revealing a man wearing a welders mask over his face.

The man looked at all three and said in a raspy voice "Ah you three, Atlas radioed ahead. He said you are looking for an invite for the fisheries"

"We are" said Jack.

The man grunted "Nuts to that I say, but if you head to the Wharf master's office and get ol' Peach a research camera than maybe I can manage an invite"

"That's not fair" exclaimed Artemis

"Yes it is" retorted Peach Wilkins.

Jack held up a hand "Ok, ok, I'll go get your camera" "Good lad" said Peach.

Jack turned to leave but before he could leave, there was a loud metallic clang.

Peach froze "W-What was that?"

"I didn't do anything" said Jack

"Me neither," said Wally and Artemis. There was another clang and a woman's humming reached their ears. Peach glanced around the outside than he said ominously "My friends, you are screwed" he slammed the opening shut.

Artemis scowled "What a jerk"

Jack held up a hand "Listen".

The three went silent and they listened. They heard water sloshing around in the distance and they heard a woman humming a soft gentle tune. The humming grew louder and closer. Jack readied his Tommy gun and he looked around for the source of the humming. Artemis steadied herself and Wally gulped a little.

The humming grew a little louder then suddenly stopped.

Jack and the others froze and looked around themselves.

Before any of them could react, a female Splicer clad in red dropped down from the ceiling behind Jack screaming "My rose! Give it back to me!"

Jack spun around and tried to shoot but the Splicer kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling. Jack tripped and he fell flat on his back. The Splicer spun around and tried to attack Wally.

Wally quickly used his super speed and dodged the Splicer's attack.

The woman in red shrieked "It's mine! Give it back to me!" she attacked Wally again but missed.

Wally kept avoiding the Splicer's attacks, causing the woman to become infuriated. The Splicer changed tactics. She back flipped towards Artemis and she slashed at the archer.

Artemis was able to duck in time but the Splicer managed to cut Artemis's arm.

Wally tried to attack the Splicer from behind but the woman jumped high and she latched onto the ceiling. She snarled at the three teenagers and skittered away into an open vent howling madly.

Once the Splicer vanished, Artemis frowned in confusion "What was that all about?"

"I don't know" said Wally.

Jack got to his feet saying, "What ever it wanted, it can wait".

Peach opened the opening on the door and said "You survived? Good, now go get that camera and snapshot those that crawl on the ceiling. Then I can let you get to the Fisheries"

"Seriously?" groaned Wally.

Peach snarled, "Just go!"

Jack held up a hand "Ok, I'll go".

Jack turned to leave but Wally stopped him "Hold up, let me go" "Why?" asked Jack.

Wally rolled his eyes "Hello, super speed?" "Oh, right" said Jack.

Peach growled threateningly at the three of them "Just remember sonny friend, if I smell a whiff of Fontaine on any of you I will put you all in a box. Atlas may have given you a vouch but I won't turn my eye away from you just on his say so".

Peach slammed the opening shut again. Artemis muttered, "Charming fellow, isn't he?" "Yeah" muttered Jack.

Suddenly the radio came on and Atlas groaned "_Old fool jumpin' at ghosts" _

"What do you mean?" asked Wally.

Atlas explained, "_The owner of the Fisheries, Frank Fontaine is dead. Everybody knows it. He's been in the ground for a few years but half the joint is still jumpin' at his shadow, hell, even Ryan is jumpy at the mere mention of his name". _

Atlas sighed "_Just, never mind about that. You have work to do" _"Don't worry about that" said Wally "Just tell me what to do".

* * *

Atlas guided Wally to the Wharf master's office. The speedster sped through the dilapidated wharf, zigzagged through swarms of Splicers and managed to slip past video cameras.

He made his way to the upper levels of the wharf and he searched for a few minutes until finally he found the office.

Wally looked around the cluttered office and asked Atlas "Ok what does this camera look like?"

"_It looks like what you would see topside" _said Atlas "_According to this magazine ad I scrounged up, it can analyze genetic information and parse biological structures and lots of other five dollar words"_

Wally whistled "Fancy camera".

Wally searched through the office, sifting through crates that were marked "Evidence" until he found the camera sitting on the desk. It was large, bulky and looked odd. It looked like an old camera from the fifties that were fused with some advanced technology that Wally had never seen before.

Atlas spoke "_Good work, now Peach wants you to take a picture of the Spider Splicer that the Wharf master locked up"_

Wally glanced at a window that gave him a view of a small, dimly lit room where a Splicer was singing out of tune and slamming against the door. Wally snapped a photo of the Splicer then he quickly left the office.

As Wally made his way back to Jack and Artemis, Wally decided to talk to Atlas "So tell me, what's your family like?"

"_They're wonderful" _said Atlas "_My boy Patrick is a trouble maker but he listens me. My wife Moira is a pain in the neck but what can I say, she's a keeper" _

"Really?" said Wally.

Atlas sighed wistfully "_Aye, in fact I brought her down here to the wharf for our first date. I know what you're thinking; brining a woman down here to this dump isn't exactly romantic, but you don't know me Moira. Give her a string o' pearls and a nice dress and she'll waltz. Give her a bottle o' whisky and she can drink a pirate under a table"._

Wally smiled a little. Atlas asked "_What about you lad? You've got a special someone?"_

"Yeah" sighed Wally "But I'm just not sure how to tell her how I feel"

"_Give it time" _said Atlas "_She'll come around, eventually"_.

* * *

Artemis and Jack waited for Wally by the door with Peach.

As they waited, they heard the man mumbling over and over about Frank Fontaine "…Frank said let me go up…and the devil said sure thing Mr. Fontaine…"

"Who's this Fontaine guy?" asked Artemis.

Peach turned his head to the archer and he muttered "One of the last people on this earth you would dare cross".

Artemis tried asking Peach another question but the man just muttered things under his breath.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in Jack's head and images flashed in his mind. It was the images of his foster parents and him. They were together in Paris talking about their trip to England and the image vanished than was followed by their agonized screams.

Artemis noticed Jack grabbing his head "Jack?" asked Artemis "Are you ok?"

Jack nodded slowly "Yeah…just a headache".

A few moments later, Wally returned with the research camera.

Peach exclaimed "Excellent! Did you get my pictures?"

"I did" said Wally. Wally held up the camera. Peach rubbed his hands "Good, now before I let you through, I want you to throw down your weapons"

"What?" said Jack in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me" complained Artemis.

Peach held up a hand and tutted "Only way I'll let you through. I don't let anyone come through my turf carrying heat"

Jack looked at Peach with an annoyed look for a few moments then he put down his Tommy gun and his revolver muttering "Small price to pay I guess".

Artemis did the same and Wally handed Peach the camera. Peach closed the opened section of the door and left them waiting for a few moments.

Atlas warned the three "_Before you enter the fisheries, a word to the wise. Ol' Peachy is about as straight as dog's hind leg. Keep a sharp eye out" _"Sure" said Jack.

There were some sliding sounds coming from behind the door and finally it slid open. Peach stepped aside "Get in".

The three hurried inside. On the other side there was another door. Peach opened the second door and an icy wind swept through them. Artemis shivered "What is this place?"

"The Fishery" grunted Peach.

He led them through the door and they found themselves standing in a freezer that went on for a few yards. Peach marched ahead a few steps but stopped. He spun around and glared accusingly at the three "You think I'm gonna let you through here? You work for Fontaine!"

"We don't" said Jack.

Peach didn't listen.

He screamed "He's after me, he's gonna get me for what I did" he drew a gun and aimed at Jack and the others "Die!"

Jack quickly zapped Peach and the man was sent flying several feet. Suddenly, several men in fishing gear emerged from behind stacks of large crates wielding weapons. Jack growled "Great".

Jack zapped a few of them and he wrestled a gun off of a downed fisher. Wally zipped through the freezer and knocked out several. Artemis knocked out a man who tried to attack her with a large hook.

Within minutes, Jack, Artemis and Wally managed to defeat Peach's men but they heard an alarm go off.

Jack looked around and he spotted some stairs "This way!" yelled Jack over the blaring alarms.

The three raced down the stairs till the reached the bottom floor. Jack noticed a doorway blocked by ice. He snapped his fingers and the ice burst into flames, instantly melting away.

Wally opened the door and they all hurried inside.

Inside was a small storage room. Artemis looked around for an exit but saw nothing "We're trapped" she groaned.

Jack felt a little woozy and suddenly he heard soft whispering. He glanced to the end of the storage room where to ghostly figures walk out of the wall whispering. They were both wearing overalls and gloves.

One man whispered to the other "_You cannot quit, Fontaine will find you" _

the other man rolled his eyes "_Screw Fontaine"_

the first man grabbed his friend by the shoulders hissing, "_You don't screw Fontaine, Fontaine screws you"_ the two ghostly men flickered and vanished.

Jack quickly rushed over to where they exited and he pushed aside a shelf. Artemis hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Following a hunch" said Jack. Once the shelf was moved aside, there was a thick wall of ice. Jack melted the ice, revealing a narrow opening to a tunnel.

Wally's eyes widened "How did you know that was there?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know but lets get going".

Jack went first, then Artemis and then Wally.

Atlas sighed in relief "_You did it. It should be smooth sailin' from here on out. I'll meet you up ahead"._

* * *

Meanwhile, the female Splicer in red dropped down out of an air vent and landed in the middle of a dusty, cluttered office.

In front of her was a cushy armchair where her master sat.

The man sat in front of a window staring out at his city. He glanced back and growled, "What is it?"

"I have what you want, master" hissed the Splicer.

She held up a clump of three separate colored hairs she swiped in the brief brawl she was in. The man rose from his chair and he took the hairs.

He put them on a smooth, glass surface on a computer consol that rested by his armchair. A computer screen flickered on and the glass began to scan the hairs so that it can match it with the records of Rapture.

The man wanted to make sure if his fears were correct, that they were invaders from topside. If they were from the surface, than their DNA wouldn't match up with anyone's on Rapture's database.

The screen beeped and it read inconclusive to the blond and red hairs. The man scowled "Invaders from the surface. As I thought"

He looked at the results for the final strand of hair and his eyes widened in shock. There was a match.

He pressed a button and a small file popped up on the screen. It showed a yellowed photo of the infant that he fathered with a woman named Jasmine Jolene.

But it was impossible, Jasmine had put the infant up for adoption because she couldn't take care of him.

Once the baby was adopted, neither of them ever saw him again.

Andrew Ryan thought about his next move for a few quiet moments. Finally he just muttered "Keep a close eye on them, for now"

"Yes my master" hissed the Splicer.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Please review. Also the whole Splicer control thing was in the game, i just changed it a little)**


	7. Ch 7: Arcadia

**(a/n: Enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch. 7: Arcadia

Batman studied the holographic globe that floated in the middle of the room in the Watchtower.

For almost twelve hours, Artemis and Wally have been missing. Their flight never arrived in New York.

At first everyone thought it was a delay but as the hours dragged on, everyone began to suspect that something went wrong.

The League tried to use satellites to find the plane but so far no results.

Aqualad, the Team and the League tried to search the ocean themselves but found nothing thus far.

Batman frowned and muttered, "Where are they?"

* * *

Jack, Artemis and Wally trudged down the narrow tunnel.

The tunnel was long, narrow and had seawater leaking in. Finally, the three got to the end where the tunnel deposited them into a large, half flooded cave.

Atlas spoke urgently "_I'm right outside the submarine bay but I can't get in. I need you lot for that. My family can't be more than a couple hundred yards away. Please hurry!" _

"We're on our way" said Wally. The three quickened their pace.

They waded through the flooded cave and followed a path that snaked around a collapsed section of the cave. Eventually they reached a steep incline.

Jack, Artemis and Wally hurried up the incline and they saw that they had reached the submarine bay. It was a spacious cavern, faintly illuminated by a set of lights hanging from the ceiling.

The group saw that it had a single submarine waiting by a dock.

Wally told Atlas "We're here" "_Good" _said Atlas "_Now, hit the switch on the console in the control booth. I think its time to shake hands and get acquainted". _

The three teenagers started climbing towards the control booth that sat behind a mountain of rubble.

As they made their way to the booth, a new voice came on the radio "_You've had your fun, but enough is enough" _growled the voice.

Jack and the others looked at the radio in shock. It was Andrew Ryan.

Andrew Ryan continued in a threatening tone, "_If you press that button, you'll learn what it means to truly be my enemy". _The radio went silent.

Jack, Artemis and Wally looked at each other nervously. From the sound of Ryan's voice, he wasn't making an idle threat. He sounded like he was willing to do anything to them.

But they continued on despite Andrew Ryan's threat. They had to help Atlas and get out of Rapture.

Jack entered the control booth and he found the control panel by the window over looking the submarine bay.

He glanced at Artemis and Wally saying, "Here goes nothing" he flipped the switch.

Suddenly the lights in the control booth went out and the lights in the submarine bay began to flicker.

They heard a beeping and a loud rumbling. Artemis looked out the window and saw a man standing on the docks by the submarine. It was Atlas.

He looked up at the control booth and waved and said on the radio "_Did you blow a fuse up there? I can't see a damn thing in the control booth" _

"I don't know" said Artemis.

Atlas scratched his head and held up a hand "_Give me a tick, I'll get you out of there. But first I have to get to my family"._

Atlas turned and he quickly sprinted down the dock to get around the Submarine.

As he ran, Artemis and the others heard Atlas shouting over the radio "_Moira! Can you hear me in there darlin'?" _

Suddenly Andrew Ryan's voice cut in. He said sarcastically "_So dark in there, if only your friend could see what is happening" _Jack looked up and saw a Splicer drop down onto the sub from the ceiling.

Andrew Ryan continued, "_If only you could help, but I'm afraid all you can do is sit and watch" _

Suddenly a large pipe dropped down in front of the control booth's window followed by other debris. Suddenly a cloud of smoke began to flood the submarine bay.

There were gunshots and Atlas shouted over the radio "_Splicers! They're everywhere! I can't hold them back. Get my family out of here and we'll regroup!"_

The radio went silent. More gunshots rang out and there were shouts coming from the submarine bay.

Wally found a second door that led out of the control booth and the three quickly left the booth.

A few Splicers tried to intercept them but Wally knocked them out at super speed and Jack zapped them with his lightning.

The three hurried down a long flight of stairs. Up ahead they saw the submarine. "We're almost there!" said Wally.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and an object dropped down onto the submarine and the submarine exploded with a loud boom. The force of the explosion knocked Artemis, Wally and Jack backwards a few feet.

Artemis heard Atlas scream over the radio "_the sub! NO!" _

Artemis, Wally and Jack stared in horror at the burning, twisted remains of the submarine.

As they stared at the obliterated submarine, Andrew Ryan said accusingly "_You three drop into my city like Assassins but try to flee like thieves. You're not CIA spooks, Who are you children? And why did you come here?"_

Jack, Artemis and Wally said nothing.

Ryan growled, "_Well there are two ways to deal with a mystery. Uncover it or eliminate it" _

The three sat there for a few moments, staring at the ruined submarine. Everything they had went through to escape and rescue Atlas's family went up in flames before their very eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Atlas came on the radio sounding very distraught "_Get out! Get out now! Get to Arcadia!" _they heard him sobbing "_Oh Christ…oh God". _

Artemis managed to force herself to concentrate.

She got to her feet and helped Wally up. The archer turned to Jack and saw that he looked horrified.

Artemis tapped Jack's shoulder "Jack?" "I did it," breathed Jack in horror "I caused this"

"What are you talking about?" asked Artemis looking confused.

Jack looked up at her, his eyes were watering a little "I killed them. Andrew Ryan said not to do it but I didn't listen and now Atlas's wife and child are dead" he buried his face in his hands "I should've listened!"

"It's not your fault" said Artemis, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah" said Wally in agreement "It was Andrew Ryan who killed them, not you". They heard shouts in the distance that were growing closer.

Artemis helped Jack to his feet "Come on, we've got to go".

Wally, Jack and Artemis fled. They ran down a tunnel till they reached a bulkhead door.

Artemis and Wally opened the bulkhead and the three scrambled through.

* * *

Jack, Wally and Artemis scrambled through another narrow tunnel that was packed with crates.

Atlas sobbed "_Moira…Patrick…Ain't that just like Ryan. Wait's until we're almost out and he pulls the string"_

"I'm sorry" mumbled Jack.

Atlas sniffed "_It's not your fault lad. It's Ryan, it's always Ryan's fault. I should've expected this but I was just too caught up with getting out of this damn city" _

"What do we do?" asked Wally.

Atlas growled, "_We'll find the bastard, we'll find him and tear his heart out!" _

After ascending a narrow set of stairs, they found another bulkhead. Jack opened it and they found themselves in a lush green forest.

It was vast. It stretched on as far as they could see. A sweet scent of exotic flowers drifted through the air. Grass, flowers and other plant life grew freely. There was a large stone fountain that was overgrown with vines and grass.

A cobble stoned path snaked through the garden from one end to the other, illuminated by small lanterns. Fireflies and other insects fluttered about the gardens, paying no attention to the three teenagers.

Artemis breathed, "Beautiful" "Nice change of scenery" said Wally.

The radio crackled and Andrew Ryan's voice spoke "_I came to this place to build the impossible, you came to rob what you could never build like the Huns gaping at the gates of Rome. Even the air you breathe sponged from my account" _

"We're not here to rob anything!" said Wally

"We just want to go home, you nutcase" added Artemis.

Andrew Ryan said nothing. After a moment he said "_A likely story. Well breathe deep children, so that you might remember the taste". _

Once Ryan went quiet, Artemis muttered "What a creep"

"I just wanna punch his lights out" said Wally.

Jack glanced around at the vast, green gardens and wondered aloud "Where to now?"

Atlas spoke "_Get to the bathysphere in the Rolling Hills, it will take you straight to the devil himself" _Atlas's voice became more venomous_ "and then…all debts will be paid in full". _

Jack looked around and he saw some signs that pointed towards a door at the far end of the garden that read "_Rapture Metro, Arcadia Glens"  
_

"That way" said Jack pointing towards the door.

Artemis, Wally and Jack approached the door. They walked past a fresh water waterfall and crossed a bridge that ran across a stream.

On the other side of the door, there were several hallways branching off in several different directions. Artemis pointed to one saying, "Lets go this way".

They trudged down the hall. Jack looked around them as they journeyed along. The floor was completely overtaken by grass and the doorways were covered with ivy and vines. As they continued down the hall, Artemis heard soft laughter echoing down the hall.

She frowned and her grip tightened around her weapon. They reached a dead end.

Jack suggested, "Lets go back". They doubled back and they found a set of stairs that led to an upper floor.

On the upper floor they were in an empty room where the floor was wood and had fallen support beams.

They followed a set of signs and arrows through a series of doors and walkways until they came to a set of doors marked "_Arcadia Glens" _.

* * *

Artemis, Jack and Wally entered the glens and began searching for a sign that might point them in the direction of the Rapture Metro.

As they searched, Artemis noticed a Gatherers Garden vending machine and saw a large teddy bear sitting at the foot of the machine.

The archer approached the stuffed bear and noticed an envelope attached to it, addressed to Jack.

She waved Jack over and he picked up the envelope. In the envelope was a note.

Jack read aloud "_Even in the gathering dark, you chose to light a candle. You have saved the little ones when you might have shown cruelty. Here is something to show you my thanks, Sincerely, Bridgid Tenenbaum"._

Wally frowned "Why did she give you a bear?"

"She said she was going to reward me if I saved those girls" said Jack. He turned the bear over in his hands saying, "Uh, it's a nice bear but how is this gone to help?"

He noticed a zipper on the back of the bear. Jack unzipped it and reached inside the bear then withdrew a bottle filled with red liquid marked "ADAM".

Jack smiled "Now that's what I'm talking about".

Wally glanced over his shoulder and saw a sign pointing towards a thick wall of bushes and vines saying "Rolling Hills".

The speedster nudged Artemis and said, "I'm going to scout up ahead"

"Ok, just be careful" said Artemis. Wally took off at super speed.

Artemis glanced back at Jack who was staring at the bear intently.

The archer frowned "Jack?" "Hmm?" said Jack

"Are you ok?" asked Artemis.

Jack nodded slowly. He stared at the bear for a few moments. Jack had seen the bear before, a long time ago.

Suddenly a bright light blinded Jack and he found himself standing in the middle of a tiny, cramped apartment. He looked around and saw that it had a couch, a table and a door leading to another room.

A voice spoke to him "_Ok, open your eyes" _

Jack spun around and he saw a man in a sharp business suit holding out a teddy bear to him.

The teddy bear is exactly the same as the one Jack was holding; only it was cleaner and newer.

Jack looked up at the man. The man was bald and had a thin mustache.

Jack accepted the bear and the man said happily "_Happy birthday champ" _felt a warm sensation spread through his body. The same sensation when he was at Dandy Dentist and when he saw Tenenbaum.

The man smiled and he tousled Jack's hair "_Since your ma' is busy at work, I thought you would like to spend some time with your Uncle Frank"._

There was silence and the man named Frank grinned "_Great, and since its your birthday you decide where we're going" _more silence.

Frank nodded "_Arcadia it is and then maybe we can swing by Fort Frolic on the way back" _the man winked at Jack "_Don't tell your ma' we went to Fort Frolic or else she'll kill me"_.

Light blinded Jack once more and he found himself back in the middle of Arcadia Glens.

Artemis tapped Jack on the back "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine" stuttered Jack.

Wally returned and he said, "All clear, lets go". Artemis and Wally turned and made their way towards Rolling Hills.

Jack pocketed the ADAM and carefully placed the teddy bear back on the ground in front of the vending machine and he jogged after the two.

* * *

The three pushed their way through thick foliage until they stumbled into a clearing.

There were several doorways leading to other areas of Arcadia. Ahead of them was one marked "_Rolling Hills"_.

Atlas said, "_Rolling Hills is just over yonder and so is the bathysphere station. After that, it's a straight shot to Ryan". _

Artemis, Jack and Wally entered Rolling Hills and they began following a steep slope downwards. The three passed through a quiet glen that had a small waterfall.

They passed through a doorway at the far end of the glen and they saw the Rapture Metro sign glowing in the distance. Before they could get there, there was a loud metallic groan and a bulkhead slammed shut in front of the Metro's door.

There was another slam, the three turned and saw that another bulkhead sealed off the way they came in. There was a loud hiss and green smoke began to drift down from the ceiling.

Andrew Ryan spoke in a thoughtful tone "_On the surface I once bought a forest. The parasites claimed that it belonged to God and that it should become a park, so the rabble can rest slack jawed under the canopy and pretend that it was Paradise on earth. Congress moved to nationalize but I burnt the entire forest to the ground. God didn't plant the seeds of Arcaida, I did."_ and then there was silence.

Over the hissing of the green smoke, Atlas breathed, "_That's not good"_

"What is it?" asked Wally

"_I need you to listen to me carefully" _said Atlas "_I'm no botanist but I think Ryans trying to kill Arcadia." _

"You're right" muttered Jack. He pointed towards a nearby tree and they saw all the leaves turn brown, shrivel up and fall to the ground.

Atlas continued "_All the oxygen in Rapture comes from these trees. No trees, no oxygen."_

"What do we do?" said Artemis as she looked around for an exit.

Atlas sighed, "_Give me a second to think". _The room was slowly flooding with green poison gas and the plants started to shrivel up and die. Atlas exclaimed, "_I got it!" _he told the three teenagers in an urgent tone "_Ryan has a woman running Arcadia, an old biddy named Langford. An nice woman but she's not above doing a dirty job for a dollar"_

"What's she got to do with this?" asked Jack.

Atlas coughed and said, "_If she's still kickin' I'm sure she'll want to save her trees, after all she planted the damn things. She should be in the research labs" _

"Over there!" said Wally. On the other side of the glen, they saw a door that had a sign saying "Langford Research labs".

The three took off running towards the research lab, trying not to breathe in the poisonous gas.

An automated voice droned loudly "_Oxygen Levels critical, initiate lockdown"_

Jack, Wally and Artemis burst through the door and hurried down a corridor until they came to a lock door with a television screen hanging by it.

The screen flickered and the image of a dark haired woman appeared.

She scowled at the three teenagers and she gasped "_My trees!" _she looked to Jack, Artemis and Wally "_It wasn't you was it?" _

They shook their heads "It was Andrew Ryan," said Wally.

The woman's eyes widened and she snarled "_Ryan!"_

"You must be Mrs. Langford" said Jack.

Langford nodded "_I am"_ "Can you help us?" asked Artemis.

Langford nodded again "_I can. I believe I have something that can stop all this. But I need a sample of a Rosa Gallica from the Grotto and please hurry, there's not much time!" _

"I'm on it!" said Wally. He turned and he zipped off.

* * *

The speedster sped through the thick poisonous gas could, weaving past Splicers who were accusing one another for the poison gas, making his way back towards the glen.

He paused in front of a sign that pointed to several different areas in Arcadia. Wally spotted one that said "_The Waterfall Grotto"_.

The speedster hurried to the Grotto, ducking electrified traps, racing past automated turrets and avoiding a mob of Splicers attacking each other.

Wally waded through the water and he plucked as many of the roses he could.

As he raced back to the research laboratory, he heard a girl coughing and he made a quick detour.

* * *

Jack and Artemis finally arriving, carrying a few roses in one hand and a Little Sister in one arm.

Jack frowned "Why'd you bring her?"

"She was choking out there" explained Wally "The Big Daddy was being attacked by Splicers on all sides. I had to save her before the Splicers got to her"

"Good thinking" said Artemis.

Jack cured the Little Sister and he escorted her to a vent that was back down the corridor. Once the Little Sister was safely in the vent, Jack returned to Wally and Artemis.

Langford eyed the roses in Wally's hand "_You brought the Rosa Gallica?"_

"Yep" said Wally holding up the roses. Langford said impatiently "_What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Put the roses in the Pneumo and get in here". _

Wally put the roses into the metal bin that stood by the door and the door slid open. Artemis, Jack and Wally entered.

As they walked into the office, they heard Langford mutter, "_Yes, this is perfect. I've got just the thing to put the green back in this forest. Quick, meet me in my office." _

The three passed through the abandoned office and walked through a messy laboratory.

Jack, Wally and Artemis hurried up a set of stairs till they reached a dimly lit lab that was isolated by a bulkhead door and a thick, shatter proof window.

Langford was by her desk analyzing the roses Wally retrieved. Jack tried to open the door but the door was locked.

Suddenly, Andrew Ryan spoke singsong on the loudspeaker, "_Julie, you made a business deal you and I, did we not?" _

"That doesn't sound good" muttered Jack. Julie Langford looked up in fear.

Andrew Ryan continued "_Money changed hands. Let me read to you from the agreement. Section 3 sub section 4" _

"Mr. Ryan" began Langford but Ryan cut her off "_Ryan Industries maintains exclusive rights to the creation, use and exploitation of the Lazarus vector formula. Ownership is now mine. Goodbye Julie"._

Green gas began to flood the lab. Julie Langford began coughing and she ran for the door.

Jack tried to help her open it but neither of them could get the door to budge. Langford's coughing intensified as the window began to fog up from the gas.

Artemis tried to smash the window but she didn't even scratch the glass. The three tried in vain to help Langford but their efforts failed.

Jack noticed that Langford was writing something on the fogged up window. At first he didn't know what it was than when she finished, Jack realized that she was writing numbers.

They saw Langford's handprint appear on the glass and it slid down to the floor, followed by a thud.

The bulkhead swung open and the gas quickly vented out of the lab through the air vents.

Atlas groaned, "_Every time we get a yard ahead, Ryan comes along and moves the goal line". _

Jack, Artemis and Wally rushed inside and they found Langford lying on the floor by the window. Artemis knelt down and checked her pulse.

Julie Langford was dead.

Jack scowled "Ryan is starting to get on my nerves" "Same here" said Wally.

Artemis noticed a painting on the wall that was crooked. She went over and she moved the painting aside, revealing a safe. Artemis glanced over her shoulder and saw the numbers on the window.

The archer used the combination and the safe opened.

Inside the safe were several items, including a audio tape and a key.

Jack put the tape into the tape player he found in the Medical Pavilion and pressed play.

Julie Langford's voice spoke, sounding annoyed "_What's the point of being a damn genius if the only ones around to appreciate are a bunch of spliced up morons."_

She sighed "_I cracked the Vector or at least I'm ninety nine percent sure I am. I just need a bud of Rosa Gallica to confirm my analysis. Some distilled water, a bit of chlorophyll and enzymes extracted from Apis Mellifera. That's right, sweethearts: honeybee spit."_

Wally scratched his head "Where are we going to get Honeybee spit?"

"The Market" said Jack. The speedster looked at Jack dubiously "How do you know?"

"Says right here" said Jack, nodding to a slip of paper on the table. On the table there was a slip of paper that had a list of the ingredients and where Langford acquired them.

Most were in the lab but the Honeybee spit was at the Market.

Wally nodded "Ok, now what?"

"We mix this thing ourselves" said Jack "You go get the spit since you're the fastest one"

"Got it" said Wally. Jack handed him the key from the safe and the speedster took off.

Jack turned to Artemis "Come on, lets go get the Lazarus Vector ready".

* * *

The two returned to the labs in the lower level and quickly gathered the ingredients for the Lazarus Vector.

Jack pulled on a pair of gloves and goggles then quickly got to work mixing what components they had.

Artemis scurried around the lab gathering the ingredients that Langford had collected and passed them to Jack.

He mixed them and followed Langford's recording.

Within a few minutes, Wally returned covered in honey and cuts.

He handed Jack the bottle of honeybee spit saying "Nasty bees, kept stinging and buzzing" the speedster breathed deeply and said "Sorry for taking so long, the market was crawling with Splicers, I had to take a few detours"

"It's ok" said Artemis "As long as your alive, that's all that matters".

Jack emptied the contents of the bottle into the mix and he mixed it.

Atlas asked "_Have you got all the components for the Lazarus Vector?"_

"Yeah" said Jack

"_Good, now take the whole witch's brew and put it in the central misting control, that should clear the fog right up"_ instructed Atlas_._

Carefully, Jack poured the complete Lazarus Vector into a beaker and he carried it up to Langford's office. Artemis and Wally followed.

Once they reached the office, Jack went to the large console that sat in front a window that overlooked Arcadia.

There was a small slot on the consol and Jack poured the Lazarus Vector into it. He punched a button on the consol and the Lazarus Vector drained from the slot. The machine sputtered loudly and rumbled, trying to process the liquid.

Atlas groaned, "_Listen to the damn thing, how long is this going to take?"_

Andrew Ryan cut in "_It seems Julie's death didn't provide a clear enough lesson to you. Perhaps this will". _

The office began to quake and there were some muffled explosions.

Artemis frowned "What was that?" "_Ryan's got your number"_ said Atlas "_You better seal up the entrance before you receive company"._

Wally quickly went down to the front entrance and he threw the switch that controlled the doors. The doors slid shut and the locks clicked into place. A few moments after the doors were sealed, there were shouts coming from outside and thuds against the door.

Atlas sighed in relief "_Good work. That'll buy you some time". _

Wally began to relax a little but he tensed up when he saw that the Splicers were trying to cut their way through the door with a blowtorch.

The speedster raced back to Langford's office. "They're coming!" said Wally.

Jack cocked his gun and said, "We got to hold them off until the Lazarus Vector takes effect"

"How?" asked Artemis.

Jack looked at her than he held up his gun "With these?" "You want to…kill them?" said Wally in shock. Jack frowned "In a situation like this, its kill or be killed".

For the duration of their stay in Rapture, Wally and Artemis did their best to only wound or incapacitate their foes but now they were backed into a corner.

Artemis shook her head "This isn't right"

"I didn't say it was" said Jack.

In the distance they heard Splicers shouting complaints. After a few moments, they heard a loud metallic thud and the Splicers cheering.

Jack gulped "Here they come".

* * *

After they took up positions, Artemis, Jack and Wally saw the first few Splicers appear in the doorway. Jack knocked them over with his lightning.

Once they fell, more Splicers arrived.

Wally used his speed to knocked them back a bit. One Splicer almost attacked Wally from behind but Jack managed to shoot it in the arm.

More and more Splicers kept coming while Wally and Jack kept them at bay with their powers and weapons.

For several mintues, they managed to hold their own but pretty soon, Jack was running low on bullets and energy.

Suddenly, there was a loud beep and Artemis turned to the consol. The Lazarus Vector was complete.

The archer flipped the switch to deploy the Lazarus Vector. Before her very eyes, the trees, the grass and the flowers of Arcadia began to grow again.

The poisonous gas slowly vanished and the browned grass began to turn green.

Everyone stopped and saw the plants of Arcadia regenerate.

The Splicers suddenly began to retreat and head down to Arcadia, leaving behind the stunned and wounded Splicers.

Atlas cheered and said "_You did it! Well done lass. Take a deep breath and enjoy it, then stop by Rolling Hills. Once there, it's a straight shot to Ryan's house". _

Artemis sighed in relief and stared out at the green gardens.

* * *

As the three made their way through the abandoned Rapture Metro station, the radio crackled and Andrew Ryan growled "_Why are you so resistant to the traditional methods of separating a man from his soul? You're not CIA are you? You belong to Atlas" _

"You could say that" said Wally "Why, do you know him?"

Ryan grunted, "_The one roach I can't seem to exterminate" _

"You won't be getting rid of us or him that easily" said Artemis.

Ryan hissed "_Don't worry, I just need time to find the proper poison". _

The radio went silent. Wally smiled "I think he likes us".

The three descended down a long flight of stairs till they reached the bathysphere. Jack, Artemis and Wally climbed in and Jack hit the switch.

The bathysphere closed and the sphere sank into the sea, carrying them to their next destination.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review)**


	8. Ch 8: An Evening With Sander Cohen

**(a/n: Please enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch. 8: An Evening With Sander Cohen

Artemis, Jack and Wally disembarked the bathysphere once it reached the metro station at Fort Frolic.

The three walked through the empty station, passing Circus of Values vending machines and windows giving a view of different areas of Rapture.

Before their arrival, Atlas briefed the three on Fort Frolic. Back before the fall of Rapture, Fort Frolic was the center of art and commerce. It was a place where the people of Rapture could unwind and relax. There were shops, theaters, bars and other places that catered to everyone in the city.

But as the city descended into chaos and mayhem, Ryan shut down Fort Frolic.

As they walked through the station, Atlas said, "_Alright, you're almost there. The sphere to Ryan is up on ahead". _

The three passed through a doorway leading to corridor. On the other side of the corridor was a door leading to another part of the Metro station.

Before they crossed over to the other Metro station, Jack stocked up on ammunition and EVE hypo.

Once Jack was ready, the three teenagers continued on.

The other part of the Metro station was in disarray like the rest of Rapture with large mounds of rubble, over turned furniture and spatters of blood decorating the place.

As they marched on towards the bathyspheres, Atlas said in a grim tone "_Let me give you a little heads up. Ryan has given the keys of Fort Frolic to a guy named Sander Cohen." _

"Who is he?" asked Artemis.

Atlas answered, "_Cohen's an artist, says some. He's a Section 8, says I."_

"That sounds bad" said Jack

"_It is" _said Atlas "_I have seen all kinds of cutthroats, freaks and hard cases in my time but Sander is a real lunatic, a dyed-in-the wool psychopath"._

Artemis and Wally looked at each other nervously. They had encountered their share of lunatics in Rapture and on the surface but from the sound of Atlas's warning, it seems that Sander Cohen was the worst of them all.

As Atlas spoke, his voice slowly was drowned out by static and was replaced by a woman singing opera. The three teenagers looked at the radio in worry.

Jack tried to tune the radio to another channel but there was nothing but opera on.

Finally the radio went silent. Wally muttered, "That was weird".

At the end of the station, there was a flight of stairs leading to the last bathysphere in the station that lead to Ryan's domain, Hephaestus.

Before they got within ten feet of it, the door of the bathysphere slammed shut and it sank into the water. Once the bathysphere vanished beneath the water's surface, a large white mask of a rabbit rose from behind the bathysphere. The lights began to dim and change from white to a deep purple.

The rabbit mask took the place of the Rapture Metro sign and suddenly more animal masks began to float into the station. Tall, red velvet theater curtains drew themselves along blanketing the walls of the station.

Soft piano and violin music began to play as glowing rose petals drifted down from the ceiling. Suddenly a new voice spoke on the radio.

The voice was male and it sounded calm and soothing "_Ah, that's better. Atlas, Ryan. Atlas, Ryan" _the man hummed a soft melody, "_I think it's time that we had a bit of a time out, don't you? You could get something decent on the radio. The artist has a duty, to seduce the ear and delight the spirit. So say goodbye to those two blowhards children and say hello to an enchanting evening with Sander Cohen". _

Artemis saw statues being lowered from the ceiling by wires. They were of people, frozen in lively poses.

At first she thought they were just statues but as the statues got lower, Artemis's eyes widened in horror, realizing what they really are. They were people.

Artemis saw people, young and old, frozen in plaster with expressions of fear and agony etched onto their faces. The archer sniffed and could smell a mixture of rotting flesh and formaldehyde.

Artemis looked away from the statues.

Jack said to Artemis and Wally "Lets get out of here".

The three turned and quickly returned to the corridor from whence they came but they came to an abrupt halt.

The corridor was completely covered in electrified wires and traps. Wally's eyes widened in shock "How did he do that?"

"He must've been planning this for a while now" said Jack.

Sander Cohen spoke "_Now…I haven't seen signs of real life down here in months. Lets see if you kids are another bunch of Johnny Come Lately's or something more dangerous". _

Wally scowled "What does that mean?" "I don't know but lets get the hell out of here" said Jack.

Jack got down and crawled under some of the electrified wire. As he crawled his way down the corridor, Artemis heard some noises coming from the ceiling.

The archer glanced up and saw a Splicer crawling along the ceiling like a spider. The Splicer was right above Jack and looked ready to attack. Quickly, Artemis drew her weapon and fired a shot at the Splicer. The shot hit the Splicer in the arm.

The Splicer howled and it fell off of the ceiling, it crashed through some of the electrified wire. The splicer screamed in pain and quickly tried to untangle itself from the electrified wire.

Once it was free, the Splicer skittered away.

Jack looked back at Artemis in surprise. "Thanks" said Jack

"You're welcome" said Artemis.

Sander commented "_Nicely done. I must ask, where did you study?"_

Artemis didn't answer. Jack looked up and he cried, "Look out!"

Artemis looked up and she saw another Splicer on the ceiling. The Splicer hissed at Artemis. Artemis fired a shot at the Splicer the shot struck its shoulder and it caused the Splicer to fall to the floor.

The Splicer fled like the first Splicer.

Sander Cohen spoke again, this time sounding intrigued "_Ooh, I can smell the malt and vinegar in this one. I've been waiting so long for something tasty to come to this little burg. But all that came were yokels and rubes." _

Sander coughed and said politely "_Where are my manners? Come in, come in, Sander Cohen awaits you at the Fleet Hall!"_ they heard a loud thud.

The three teenagers turned towards an adjacent corridor that led to a large set of doors that swung open. A large glowing sign hung above the door that said, "_Welcome to Fort Frolic"_.

Wally glanced at Artemis and Jack "Should we go?"

"What choice do we have?" said Jack

"We could wait for Atlas" suggested Artemis.

Jack shook his head "I don't think so. If Atlas was right about Sander, there's no telling what he will do if we just wait here_". _

"What do you suggest?" asked Wally.

Jack shrugged "We play along and at the right moment, we jump Sander and get him to bring back the bathysphere".

Wally and Artemis glanced at each other and shrugged. The three turned towards the adjacent corridor. They walked down the corridor and into Fort Frolic.

* * *

Jack, Artemis and Wally entered the Atrium.

They passed a row of slot machines that sat by the doors. Slowly, they walked into the dimly lit hall.

As they entered the Atrium spotlights flickered on, revealing more of Sander's statues. All the statues were grouped together and were in poses that made it seem like they were in the middle of a lively conversation.

In the middle of the atrium was a grand staircase that led to the upper atrium. Water cascaded down the stairs and into pools that sat at the foot of the stairs.

Jack glanced around and saw different corridors leading to different shops and theaters.

Artemis looked around at the statues and muttered, "This guy is twisted".

Sander Cohen announced on the radio and a loud speaker "_Welcome to Fort Frolic!" _

Wally looked around the atrium saying "Ok, so where is this Fleet Hall?"

"Up there" said Jack pointing to a large glowing neon sign at the top of the grand staircase.

The three teenagers climbed the stairs. As they entered Fleet Hall, Sander spoke to the three "_No need to thank me for jamming the transmissions of those bores, Atlas and Ryan. Let them have their squabble. The artists, yes the artists know there is richer to till". _

The three crossed the spacious lobby. In the dimly lit theater lobby, Jack saw some posters advertising plays and musicals he never heard of.

Some of the shows featured a blond woman named Jasmine Jolene. That name was familiar but Jack never saw the woman before in his life.

Jack, Artemis and Wally passed some empty ticket booths as Sander continued "_For example, I test you little moths but for a reason. I test all my disciples. Some shine like galaxies! And some…burn like moths to a flame"._

Wally found an elevator and they crammed inside.

The elevator carried them upwards. They reached an upper floor where they heard loud piano music drifting out of an open door. The three teenagers got out and they approached the door, on the other side of the door, they fond themselves in an abandoned theater where they saw a Splicer playing a piano.

Sitting in some of the seats around the theater were more statues, frozen in positions where they were clapping and cheering.

The spotlight on the Splicer showed that he was sweating profusely.

Artemis, Jack and Wally heard Sander Cohen shouting from somewhere inside the theater "Allegro! Louder!"

the Splicer obeyed and the tempo hastened and the song grew louder.

The three teenagers stood in the back and watched as the Splicer play the grand piano. Sander's voice echoed about the theater. He hummed along and he cried "Presto! Presto!"

Suddenly the Splicer's fingers slipped and he hit the wrong keys, causing the song to go out of tune.

Sander screamed "No! No! You got it all wrong!"

The Splicer froze and he sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Sander sighed "Again, Fitzpatrick, if you could?" the Splicer nodded quickly and started over.

The song progressed and grew faster and faster. Suddenly, the Splicer's fingers slipped again and the song went off key. He froze and he looked up in terror at the spotlight "N-no…please! No!"

"Goodbye Fitzpatrick" sighed Sander.

The piano exploded, enveloping the splicer in a ball of fire. Once the fire died down, they saw that the splicer and the grand piano were gone with only a large hole left behind.

Sander called out to Artemis, Wally and Jack "Come down, little moths, Life, death, the burden of the artist, captured".

The three cautiously approached the stage. As they got closer, Sander said loudly "Come, join Fitzpatrick on the stage. Get your camera, take him as he is now, so that I may remember him".

Wally frowned "Why?"

"Don't question me!" snarled Sander.

Wally retrieved the camera from his pocket and took a picture of the charred remains of Fitzpatrick and the scorch mark on the stage.

Sander ordered "Now the others" Wally handed the camera to Artemis.

She took a picture and she passed it to Jack. Jack got up on the stage and he got a close up shot of the charred body.

Sander said in approval "And now you got Fitzpatrick at his moment of glory. It seems that you've all got the eye of a shutterbug, especially you, the young man in the sweater".

Sander murmured something and he ordered "Now, take your photos to the atrium and place it in my masterpiece so our collaboration may commence".

Artemis looked to Wally then to Jack "Anyone else getting freaked out by this guy?"

"Yep" said Wally

"Uh huh" said Jack. They turned and quickly left the theater.

* * *

The three returned to the atrium.

As they descended the stairs, Sander spoke on the radio "_I know why you came. You came to paint your canvas with the blood of the man I respected. Oh I will send you to Ryan, but first I want you all to be part of my masterpiece" _

At the bottom of the stairs, Artemis, Jack and Wally saw sitting atop a platform was a group of statues posed together, holding empty portrait frames.

Some hung upside down, others were stacked on each other holding a few in their hands.

Sander giggled a little and said proudly "_Do you see it? When I am dust, this is what they will point to, my Quadtych, my masterpiece. Go ahead and touch it. Don't be afraid."_

"No thanks" said Artemis

"Yeah, I'm good" said Wally nervously.

The three got their pictures out and they tucked them into a single frame.

There was a loud click and they saw something rise from beneath the platform. Once it emerged from below, they saw that it was a statue sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a crossbow in his lap.

Sander said "_Ah and there's Fitzpatrick now, free from his kinks and defects._"

His voice began to swell with pride "_And here's the glorious news, this is just the moment of confection. In this place are three men, all former disciples of mine, all connected by a common thread. Betrayal. Find them, little moths and immortalize their mortality in my Quadtych."_

Jack, Artemis and Wally stared at the radio in disbelief "You want us to kill your old pals?" asked Wally in horror.

Sander giggled, "_Yes"._

He than ordered the three "_One of you to each of my former disciples. The first will be the ginger, than the girl, and lastly the boy who looks familiar to me". _

Wally gulped. He couldn't kill anyone, it was against everything he had been taught but if he didn't, who knows what Sander Cohen might do to him or Artemis.

Sander then said, "_Go. Once they have been sent to their reward, you shall go to yours, to Ryan". _

Jack gave Wally the camera and Artemis handed over the radio.

Sander guided Wally through the atrium to a set of stairs that led up to a set of doors marked "_Poseidon Plaza"_

Sander said "_Poseidon Plaza is now opened to you, now go". _

Wally approached the doors and they slid open, letting out a blast of icy air. The speedster shivered and he saw that the entire corridor was covered in ice and snow. Hanging from the ceiling were large sharp icicles.

Wally rubbed his hands together and he stepped into the cold.

* * *

Wally searched through the frozen halls Poseidon Plaza for almost an hour. The speedster's body was slowly becoming numb.

He needed to find Sander's target before he froze to death.

Suddenly, Wally's legs became encased in ice and his arms were pinned to his sides by more ice.

A Splicer stepped into view from behind a massive pillar of ice.

The Splicer eyed Wally suspiciously "So, the old grape finally sent someone after me huh? Well I got just the place for you"

the Splicer raised a large butcher's knife and he attacked.

* * *

Back in the atrium, Artemis and Jack sat down on a bench near the Quadtych. The archer was feeling uncomfortable with sitting next to the grotesque sculpture made from corpses.

Jack was looking at the various advertisements that hung on the walls.

After a few minutes of waiting, Artemis thought of what Sander Cohen had said.

She looked at Jack and asked, "What did Sander mean when he said that you looked familiar?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know, but…" he trailed off.

The archer frowned "But what?"

"He seems familiar to me" said Jack "In fact, this entire city seems familiar"

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

Jack shook his head slowly "I…I can't explain it but ever since we got here I felt like…I had just come home" he looked at Artemis who stared at him curiously.

He held up a hand "I know it sounds crazy but hear me out. For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm actually somewhere I belong, somewhere that feels like home"

"Jack-" began Artemis but Jack suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

Artemis called out his name but her voice was drowned out by hundreds of other voices.

Everything went very bright and Jack found himself in a very different Fort Frolic.

He was sitting on the same bench but Artemis was gone, in her place was a small dark haired child. The child was eating a large glob of cotton candy.

Jack glanced around the atrium and saw that it was very different. It was vibrant and alive as opposed to it being dead and barren with nothing but statues to populate it.

Men and women of various ages moving in droves up and down the grand staircase, chatting about their day and about the shows they had watched. Jack heard slot machines being used and people cheering as coins dropped out of the slots.

He glanced around and saw that there were various stores that sold a whole variety of items, ranging from expensive clothing to fine wine.

Jack sniffed and a mixture of scents entered his nostril. It was a mixture of cigar smoke, alcohol, sweets and a hint of lime for some reason.

He glanced to the child sitting beside him. The boy was very young and dressed in a dark brown shirt and pants.

The boy sat there staring at the crowd passing him by as he ate his cotton candy.

Suddenly, they heard crying. The two looked around the crowded atrium and they saw a small, brown haired girl in a messy dress standing in the middle of the crowded atrium, looking lost.

The boy slid off the bench and he approached the girl. The girl noticed him and sniffed "_What do you want?"_

The boy asked nervously "_W-why are you crying?" _

"_I'm lost_" said the girl.

The boy frowned "_What happened?_"

the girl shook her head "_I don't know. I was here with my Aunty, we were shopping and…and…" _the girl trailed off, her eyes began to water.

The boy glanced around at the busy crowd rushing by them. The boy grabbed the girl's hand and he led her over to the bench. The two small children climbed on to the bench and searched the crowd.

After a few minutes, a middle aged African American woman spotted the two.

She rushed over looking frustrated "_There you are Eleanor. I told you not to wander off, you had me worried sick" _

_"Sorry Aunty Grace" _mumbled the girl named Eleanor as she looked down in shame.

The woman's expression softened "_It's alright sweetie, what matters is that you're safe". _

She glanced at the boy standing next to Eleanor "_I see that you made a new friend"_

She smiled at the boy "_What's your name?" _

_"M-My name is Jack" _said the boy nervously.

Everything went bright and Jack found himself standing in the middle of an abandoned atrium. He glanced around and he saw Artemis standing behind him looking worried.

The archer asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" said Jack softly

"What happened?" asked Artemis

"I think I remember," said Jack. Before Artemis could ask what Jack meant, she saw Wally descending the grand staircase looking pale as a ghost.

He stepped up to the Quadtych and placed a picture on one of the empty frames. Artemis and Jack walked over and saw on the photo, the picture of a man lying motionless on an icy floor with a massive icicle sticking out of his chest.

Sander giggled, "_It's coming together. But there always will be doubters"_ his tone grew dark "_You don't doubt me, do you? I can never stomach doubters"_.

Artemis placed a hand on Wally's arm "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" said Wally softly.

Jack stared at the photo and said, "Did you do that?"

"No" said Wally. He explained that the splicer, named Martin Finnegan, had him trapped in some ice but luckily Wally escaped. In the ensuing fight, Wally knocked him into a wall and it shook loose the massive icicle from the ceiling, which pierced his heart.

The speedster shook his head slowly "This is sick"

"Yeah" said Artemis.

Sander then barked an order "_Next up, the girl, take the crossbow and end my second disciple"_ Artemis reluctantly obeyed.

She climbed up on the platform and took the crossbow.

As she left the atrium, Jack and Wally saw a Big Daddy lumber into view with a Little Sister trailing behind him.

Jack cocked his weapon and he muttered "Finally, something to do".

* * *

Sander directed Artemis to an abandoned record store where her target was.

The archer leveled the crossbow at her target.

He had his back to her and was playing with a lighter, muttering something under his breath.

She wanted to leave, to get away from Rapture and not kill anyone but Artemis knew that if she were to get out alive, it was either kill or be killed.

She took a deep breath, aimed the crossbow at the back of the man's head and she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Artemis returned to the atrium where she saw Jack and Wally sitting by a fallen Big Daddy.

Once she placed the picture in one of the empty frames, Sander said "_Three down, one to go"_

Artemis scowled at the grotesque artwork and Sander asked, "_What's that look? You don't like it do you?" _

"What was your first clue?" muttered Artemis.

Sander's tone became offended and manic "_I don't need to be judged by you! By anyone! Screw you, screw all you of you damn doubters! Here is what I say to all of you!" _

Suddenly the lights in the atrium dimmed and red spotlights blinked on.

Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker by Tchaikovsky began to play as Sander screamed, "_Fly away little moths! Fly!"_

A splicer suddenly dropped down behind Artemis and tried to attack but Jack zapped him with lightening. Soon more began arriving, all wearing bunny masks and blood stained clothes.

Artemis, Jack and Wally just barely managed to drive away the Splicers.

Once the music came to a slow stop, the lights flickered back on and Sander spoke in a much calmer tone "_I'm sorry for that outburst. You'll have to forgive this old fool for his artistic temperament"_

He coughed "_Now than, the other boy. Your turn" _

Jack sighed "Fine" he took the radio and camera and he walked off in the direction Sander ordered him to go.

* * *

Sander led him to a place called _"Eve's Garden". _

Inside Jack noticed that it featured a small central stage with metal poles and a bar and seating area for patrons where they would watch performances.

Jack looked around and he saw a door behind the stage.

Jack climbed up and he went through the door. He walked down a narrow hall until he froze.

Standing at the end of the hall was the flickering image of a woman. The woman turned and she walked down the hall to the door at the end.

Jack followed her but he when he tried to open the door, he found that it was locked. He heard voices coming from inside.

A woman sobbed "_I…I'm so sorry Mr. Ryan, I…I didn't know Fontaine had anything to do with it"_

Jack looked down and saw a red light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door. He saw an eerie shadow move through the light and the woman whimpered, "_What are you doing? No…please no! Please! Don't! I loved you, please don't!" _she screamed.

Jack kicked open the door ready to shoot Andrew Ryan but to his surprise, saw that the room was empty. He glanced around the room.

The room was small. It contained a single bed, a cushy armchair and some cabinets. The bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by a black curtain.

Lying on the bed was a corpse that Sander Cohen had encased in plaster.

From the shape of the corpse, Jack could tell it was a woman.

He slowly approached the bed wondering if what he saw was real or was it just another memory. Jack's foot connected with something at the foot of the bed.

He crouched down and picked up a tape recorder, similar to the ones he found at the Medical Pavilion and Langford's office in Arcadia.

Jack pressed play on the recorder and a woman's voice spoke. It was the same voice he heard screaming at Ryan to stop whatever he was doing to her.

The woman spoke softly, sounding guilty "_That creepy Dr. Tenenbaum promised me that they'll find him a good home…I needed the money so bad…But I know Mr. Ryan's gonna suss it out, gonna know that I wasn't careful…gonna know that I gave him up. Mr. Ryan's gonna be so mad at me"_.

The recording came to an abrupt end.

Jack frowned in confusion. What did Tenenbaum have to do with this woman? Whatever it was, it made Andrew Ryan furious to the point where he murdered a woman.

Jack heard a voice shout in the distance "How about some service around here!"

Jack gripped his gun tightly and he tiptoed back down the hall.

He stepped back onto the stage and he spotted a Splicer sitting at the bar. The Splicer wore a green bird mask with red feathers and a yellow beak.

The Splicer held a bottle of vodka in his hand. He took a sip and let out a satisfied moan "Oh that's the stuff".

The Splicer rested his elbows on the bar and mumbled, "The things that man had me do…" he shuddered and he screamed at no one "SCREW YOU SANDER!"

Sander whispered to Jack "_There he is…Hector Rodriguez, my last disciple. Take your gun and finish him…Jack" _

Jack's eyes widened and he looked down at the radio in his hand.

Sander said smugly "_That's right, I remember who you are now. Thought you could fool me did you? I don't think so. Sander Cohen never forgets a face. Especially a face like yours" _

Jack frowned "What do you want?"

"_Nothing really"_ said Sander "_Just slay my treacherous disciple where he sits and take his portrait back to the Quadtych and you'll get your shot at Ryan"_.

Jack nodded slowly "Ok". He approached the Splicer from behind.

The Splicer slowly turned and he saw Jack. Jack raised his weapon and aimed it between the Splicer's eyes. Jack pulled the trigger.

* * *

Artemis and Wally saw Jack enter the atrium covered in spots of blood.

Jack placed his picture in the final frame and suddenly the lights dimmed again. They heard a loud drum roll being played and a spotlight flickered on.

Artemis, Jack and Wally looked up at the top of the stairs to where the spotlight was shining and they heard a loud crack followed by a puff of smoke.

The smoke slowly vanished revealing a man dressed in a clean black tuxedo with a red flower sticking out of his breast pocket.

The man cried dramatically "It is accomplished!" a recording of people applauding and cheering came on.

Artemis, Jack and Wally realized that standing at the top of the stairs was Sander Cohen. He wore a bronze rabbit mask over his face.

Sander Cohen descended the stairs slowly with the spotlight still on him. He waved and smiled at an imaginary crowd.

Confetti rained down on the deranged artist. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he tore off his mask saying, "Let me see it".

Sander's eyes zeroed in on the Quadtych. His eyes widened and he put his hands over his lips "My god" he said breathlessly.

The three saw that Sander Cohen looked almost normal.

Most of Rapture's inhabitants were disfigured in some way but Sander's face was almost flawless. He wore white make up and his lips were red as blood. His jet-black hair was slicked back and his shoes were polished to perfection.

Sander chuckled "My God, Oh my God…" his voice was filled with pride. The artist approached the platform to get a better look at his masterpiece.

Tears came to Sander's eyes "It's…it's beautiful".

Sander Cohen turned his attention to the three teenagers.

The three tensed up expecting him to attack but to their surprise, he pointed towards the exit "You'll find your path to Ryan now clear. Tell him that Sander says hello"

His eyebrows rose a little "Oh and you may take one of my lesser works as a token of our time together".

Sander brushed past Jack, Artemis and Wally and he approached a display case. He opened the glass case and withdrew a bottle of blue liquid.

Sander handed it to Jack saying "If you stayed and became my new disciples, you may even be worthy enough to see what was inside the box, my most private muse" he nodded to a large bronze box that was wrapped in chains.

Sander turned his attention to the three teenagers. He smiled at them "Thank you very much. Please, come back anytime"

He pointed towards the exit "Now go!"

Artemis, Jack and Wally quickly left the atrium and Fort Frolic before Sander could change his mind.

* * *

They made their way back to the metro station.

As they made their way back, Atlas spoke to them sounding relieved, "_What happened to you lot? I've been trying to raise you for a dog's age"_

"We had a run in with Sander Cohen" said Jack.

Atlas gasped, "_You did?" _

"Yep" said Artemis "And I gotta say, he's a real piece of work"

"You said it" agreed Wally.

Atlas mumbled something but he said "_Good thing that you're alive. Would you kindly leg it over to the sphere and get to Hephaestus? Its time to settle up with Ryan."_

Once they returned to the metro station, they saw that it was the same. The station was illuminated by violet light and the decorations were still in place.

Just as Sander Cohen had promised, the bathysphere waited for them in the station.

The three climbed inside and Jack threw the switch to Hephaestus.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!)**


	9. Ch 9: Heart of Darkness

**(a/n: Enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch.9: Heart of Darkness

The Bathysphere came to a sudden halt.

Jack, Artemis and Wally readied themselves. The door swung open, revealing a dock and a set of stairs.

The three climbed out of the bathysphere and followed the stairs up. As they climbed the stairs, they passed large metal cogs and gears grinding away. The temperature slowly rose to a boil.

Wally began to sweat. He fanned himself saying, "Why is it getting hot all of a sudden?"

"_You're in the heart of Rapture" _explained Atlas "_The whole city is built above a bunch of geothermal vents. Hephaestus harnesses the vents to power Rapture. Who ever holds Hephaestus, controls Rapture." _

"Ok" said Jack "Where do we find Andrew Ryan?"

"_His office is in Hephaestus" _said Atlas "_Ryan has a genetic key that control's everything in Rapture, get it away from him. Also, would you kindly get to his office and kill the bastard so we can get out of this godforsaken city?"_

"Gladly" said Artemis.

Atlas warned, "_Be careful, if you don't than you lot and myself will be ghosts". _

The three teenagers passed through a door and they entered a glass-covered corridor. They looked up and saw pitch black with hints of orange light that came from the geothermal vent. Through one of the windows, Jack saw a bright orange light shining in the distance like a star.

Jack nodded towards one corridor "This way". Jack, Artemis and Wally took off running, making their way towards the heart of Hephaestus.

* * *

As they ran, they passed charred bodies, scorch marks that formed silhouettes of people and a few mad Splicers who attacked.

Jack stunned the Splicers with his lightning and they continued down the corridor. As they got closer to the heart of Hephaestus, Andrew Ryan spoke to them.

His voice was filled with disappointment, "_I see that Cohen's lost his touch. Such a shame, he used to believe in the work and the struggle. Now? He rots in that Neverland, waiting for someone to come and tell him that he still got it. I suppose that is why he let you live". _

Artemis retorted "Sorry to disappoint"

"We're coming to get you Ryan" said Wally.

Andrew Ryan snorted, "_Go ahead and try. The last person to come against me…well lets just say that dear sweet Sophia Lamb never saw the light of day ever again". _

Jack, Artemis and Wally quickened their pace.

Atlas guided them through a few doors and down some twisting corridors. They passed through a massive generator room where wheels turned, gears and cogs spun and steam hissed from pipes.

As they got deeper into Hephaestus, the temperature rose even further and space became cramped.

Soon, Jack, Artemis and Wally emerged from a narrow corridor filled with pipes and they found themselves in a spacious hall that led to a pair of bronze doors that led to Andrew Ryan's office.

Artemis glanced around the hall and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. She covered her mouth and said in horror "My God…"

The pillars in the hall were completely covered by corpses, pinned like tacks to each of the pillars by harpoons and spears.

Most of them were decayed some were skeletons, some were fresh.

Ryan spoke loftily "_A worm looks up and sees the face of God. But look around; it's a regular convention of worms in here. They all had mothers and fathers, people who love them and miss them. What makes you children any different? I haven't chosen a spot for you on the walls yet but let me know if you have a preference". _

Wally growled into the radio "Listen up you sick freak, when I get my hands on you, you are going to pay for what you did to these people!"

Andrew Ryan didn't respond.

Jack spotted a tape recorder on the floor beneath the corpse of a woman. He scooped it up and pressed play.

A woman's voice spoke "_I had to go jungle-style with that filthy ape for three weeks, but he finally spilled the beans on how to get to Andrew Ryan. Generate a sympathetic overload in Harmonic Core #3. That's simple. Now all I gotta do is figure out what the hell a sympathetic overload is, and for that matter, a Harmonic Core #3! Piece of cake for an electrical engineer. Too bad I design lady's shoes. Gonna go see the grease monkeys left alive in Heat Loss monitoring, see what I can shake out of their trees." _

The tape recorder clicked and the recording ended.

Jack glanced at Artemis and Wally. Artemis asked Atlas "Got that?"

"_Yeah" _said Atlas "_Lucky for you, I knew a fella who was an electrical engineer" _"Ok, so what do we do?" asked Jack.

Atlas cleared his throat "_Listen and listen closely, I'm not going to repeat myself" _he took a deep breath and explained.

* * *

Wally raced through the corridors of Hephaestus. He sped through the workshops, past the creaking gears of the generators and intense heat that came from the massive generators that powered the city.

Atlas explained to Wally that he heard rumors that Supervisor Kyburz, the man in charge of the workshops of Hephaestus, was working on a device that should overload the core but it was never completed.

The speedster raced past Splicers in dirty overalls and work clothes.

Finally, he came to Kyburz's workshop that was hidden inside a crawlspace. On a table in the corner of the workshop, Wally found what looked like a half completed bomb and a tape recorder.

The speedster picked up the recorder and he pressed play.

Kyburz's voice spoke softly in a thick Australian accent "_The basic casing is ready, I've got one charge of nitroglycerin in my office, that will serve as a catalyst. Now I need four R-34 lead shield wire stubs to pass the circuit. Then a half-can of Ionic Gel - that's the pretty Betty of the mix. Should send the core into compensation mode, push power down the line and trigger the circuit breaker on Ryan's gate. That's the theory. It'll either work like a charm, or blow up half of Rapture. Nothing ventured..." _

Wally looked around the small workshop and he saw that most of the components were there but they weren't put into place yet.

Atlas told Wally "_Careful now lad, take it slowly. Just do as I say"_

Wally nodded slowly "ok". He scooped up the can of Ionic Gel and he got to work assembling Kyburz's device.

* * *

After almost an hour of careful construction, Wally completed the Kyburz's bomb.

He sighed "Done"

"_Does it look like a bomb?" _asked Atlas.

Wally hesitated at first than said "Y-Yeah, it does"

"_It better"_ said Atlas "_Or else we're all going to be part of Ryan's collection."_

Wally picked up the bomb and asked "now what?"

"_Take it to the core and detonate it" _said Atlas.

Wally frowned "Are you sure?"

"_Not really" _admitted Atlas "_I'm not entirely sure what the hell those engineers were talking about. But I am sure that they said to detonate it at the core"_

Wally gulped and said nervously "I hope your right"

"_Me too lad"_ said Atlas.

* * *

As Wally carried the bomb to the core, Jack and Artemis redirected the magna flow so that Wally could enter the core without getting burned.

Wally arrived outside of the core with the bomb but hordes of Splicers were hot on his heels.

Jack fired on the incoming Splicers and used Telekinesis to push them back.

Artemis quickly spun the valve as quickly as she could. Slowly, the magna flow was redirected and the Splicers retreated after suffering heavy losses.

Once the Splicers were gone, Wally got onto a service elevator that led to a floor below.

The speedster took a deep breath and said "Wish me luck" "Good Luck" said Artemis "And please be careful"

"I will" promised Wally. The elevator doors closed, Wally and the bomb descended to the ground floor.

Jack sighed deeply "Now we wait".

The two waited patiently. The loud hum of machinery drowned out the distant screams of Splicers.

After about a minute of waiting, Andrew Ryan spoke to Jack "_You…boy. What is your name?" _

"Jack" said Jack, frowning in confusion.

Ryan said quietly "_Jack…a good name. A strong name."_ The two stared at the radio curiously.

Ryan continued, "_You're far away from home aren't you? Far from family and friends, from everything you ever loved but for some reason, you like it here" _

Jack's eyes widened. How did Andrew Ryan know that?

Ryan's voice dropped to almost a whisper "_You feel something that you can't quite put your finger on it." _

Jack scowled "Why are you telling me this?"

Ryan ignored Jack and said_ "Think about it for a second and maybe the word will come to you. Nostalgia" _the radio went silent.

Jack and Artemis stared at the radio for a few silent moments. Finally, Artemis muttered, "That was weird"

"You're telling me" said Jack "How does he know all that?"

The archer shrugged "I don't know. There are security camera's all over the place, maybe he heard us talking"

"Maybe" said Jack nodding a little "But there's something more to this. Ryan knows something."

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and alarms blared loudly. Wally arrived, covered in sweat and looking relieved.

Artemis smiled "You did it!" "Was there any doubt?" said Wally.

Atlas shouted over the alarms "_Great! Now, get back to Ryan's gate and throw the circuit breaker!"_

The three turned and ran for the exit.

* * *

Lights flickered on and off, alarms blared and screens flashed the words "Circuit Overload" as Artemis, Jack and Wally ran.

As they followed a winding corridor, Andrew Ryan snarled, "_Though my physical defenses fall, you will not defeat me! You hear me Atlas? Andrew Ryan will give you nothing but ashes!" _

Artemis, Jack and Wally fought through a few Splicers and they managed to reach the hall to Andrew Ryan's office.

Jack threw the circuit breaker and the doors slid open.

The three teenagers crammed inside. On the other side of the doors, they found themselves in a spacious room, faintly illuminated by the orange light that came from the outside.

The floor was made of fine wood panels and the walls were lined with consoles and bookshelves.

Artemis, Wally and Jack readied themselves in case Andrew Ryan decided to spring a trap on them.

They heard Ryan speak over the radio "_Even in a book of lies you can find truth, I know that there is a season for all things. Now that I see you flesh-to-flesh, blood-to-blood, I can never raise a hand against you, Jack. But know this, you are my greatest disappointment." _

The three teenagers only frowned in confusion.

Andrew Ryan raised his voice to where he was almost shouting_ "Does your master hear me? Atlas! You may kill me but you will never have my city! My strength is not in steal or fire that is what the parasites will never understand, a season for everything, a time for living, a time for dying. A time to build and a time to destroy!" _there was a loud boom that shook the entire room.

Lights flickered on and Jack, Artemis and Wally heard a deep droning alarm go off.

Artemis exclaimed, "What's happening?"

"_Ryan has set the core to self destruct!" _said Atlas in panic "_He's going to destroy the city. Get after him and stop him before the whole city goes up!"_

The three looked around frantically for any signs of where Andrew Ryan may be hiding until they saw a door slid open.

Artemis pointed to the door "This way!" the three hurried over to the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the three came to a skidding halt. Jack, Artemis and Wally stared in shock at what they saw.

They were in a small room and on the wall opposite them was a collage of thousands of documents, photos and scraps of paper.

Each of them had Jack's name and face on it. Scrawled over most of the collage were three words in blood red letters "_Would you kindly?"_

Jack took in what he saw. He saw photos of him from all over Rapture, in Arcadia, in Fort Frolic, in Neptune's Bounty. There was even a photo of him in the lighthouse where he, Artemis and Wally found the bathysphere that brought them to Rapture.

Beneath his pictures were pictures of Tenenbaum and an Asian man with a label beneath it. The label read "Yi Suchong".

On the table beneath the collage was another tape recorder. Jack picked it up and he pressed play.

A man's voice came on "_Is that your puppy? She's very pretty…" _Jack, Artemis and Wally heard a puppy barking happily in the background.

Another voice spoke, it sounded like a young boy "_Thank you, Papa Suchong" _

_"Break her neck for me" _said Suchong calmly. A chill ran down Jack's spine. He suddenly remembered this exchange. It made his blood run cold.

The boy stuttered "_W-What?" "Break her neck"_ repeated Suchong.

The boy stammered, "_N-no please…" _

_"Break her neck" _said Suchong, firmly "_Would you kindly?" _

The boy whimpered, "_no…no…please"_ there was a snap and the barking stopped instantly. The boy began to weep and Suchong said soothingly "_There, there. You did well Jack" _the recording ended.

Jack saw another tape on the table. He switched the tapes out and he played the second one.

It was Suchong again. He spoke in a formal tone "_Advanced Deployment, Lot 111 Dr. Suchong/Client Fontaine Futuristics. Baby is now a year old, weight average and possesses musculature of a boy his age. The results are... disappointing, but within expected tolerances."_

The tape came to an abrupt end.

Jack, Artemis and Wally stood in silence absorbing what they had just listened to. After a few seconds, Wally spoke "What was all that about?"

"I…I think it was me" said Jack. Artemis and Wally looked at him in surprise. Wally asked "H-how can it be you?" Jack didn't answer.

Jack glanced at a door at the other end of the room. He scowled "Time for some answers".

Jack marched over to the door, Artemis and Wally followed.

* * *

They passed through a door and entered a small office that was cramped. It was filled with bookshelves, stacks of papers and file cabinets.

Standing a few feet away was Andrew Ryan, putting a golf ball into a cup. He wore a dark brown suite. His black hair was slicked back and his face had deep lines. He looked the same as he did on the posters and the statues but the lines on his face showed that he looked a little older and exhausted.

Andrew Ryan spoke calmly "So the assassins have overcome my final defense and now they came to murder me" he gently nudged the golf ball with his club and it slid across the fake grass into the cup.

He looked up at the three "In the end, what separates a man from a slave? Money? Power?" he shook his head "No. A man chooses, a slave obeys".

Jack scowled at Ryan "What do you know about those tapes? What do you know about me?"

Ryan's dark eyes landed on Jack. His lips twitched and they spread into a smile "You think you have memories, don't you?"

Artemis frowned "What are you talking about?"

Ryan leaned against his golf club like a cane and he continued "A foster home? Caring foster parents? A plane? A crash? And now this place"

The hair on the back of Jack's neck stood. Images flashed through his mind. Images of his foster parents, the home they lived in, the plane and the crash.

Ryan's fingers tightened around his golf club "Was there really a family up there?" the image of Jack's foster parents faded and was replaced by Tenenbaum and Suchong.

Ryan tilted his head to the side a little "Did that airplane crash or was it hijacked?" The image of the package that Jack had on the plane appeared in his mind, this time it laid open in his lap containing a specially made gun and a note.

Ryan continued "Was it forced down by something less than a man, bred to sleepwalk through life until it was activated by simple phrase spoken by its kindly master".

It struck finally struck Artemis and Wally. Andrew Ryan was implying that Jack had hijacked the plane and forced it to crash.

Artemis shook her head "No, that can't be right. It wasn't Jack"

"Really?" said Ryan quirking an eyebrow "Did you see for yourself how the plane was forced down?" the archer hesitated for a moment but said nothing.

Ryan looked to Jack and asked, "Was a man sent to kill or a slave?" Jack didn't say anything. He only stared at Ryan in utter shock by the recent revelations.

Ryan growled "A man chooses, a slave obeys" he turned and he walked away. He passed through an open doorway.

Jack clenched his fist and he stomped after Ryan. Before he could cross the doorway, Ryan ordered in a calm voice "Stop, would you kindly?" suddenly Jack came to an abrupt halt.

Artemis and Wally blinked in surprise. Jack was shocked as well. He tried to move but he couldn't.

Andrew Ryan smirked "Would you kindly, powerful phrase. A familiar phrase?" Jack frowned in confusion then it struck him.

Atlas voice echoed around in his mind over and over, repeating the same words "_Would you kindly?" _Jack's eyes widened.

Ryan lifted his golf club and aimed it at Jack "Sit, would you kindly"

Jack sat down on the floor.

Ryan ordered "Stand, would you kindly". Jack obeyed.

Ryan pointed behind Jack "Run, would you kindly" Jack obeyed without question. Artemis and Wally stood there and watched as Ryan order Jack around as if he were a slave.

Jack ran across the room until Ryan ordered him to stop. Ryan commanded, "Turn around".

Jack spun around and saw Andrew Ryan approach him. Ryan said softly "A man chooses, a slave obeys" he lifted up his golf club and he handed it to Jack.

Ryan growled, "Kill".

Artemis and Wally looked at Ryan in shock. Jack lifted the golf club and he struck Ryan in the face. Andrew Ryan fell to the floor.

He got to his feet slowly, blood oozing out of his mouth growling "A man chooses, a slave obeys"

Jack lifted the golf club and struck Ryan in the face again. Ryan went down and again he got back up, rather slowly. His face was badly wounded and he wheezed "A man chooses…" but Jack struck him again.

Artemis and Wally wanted to stop Jack but they didn't. Andrew Ryan was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, in Rapture and on the plane.

Even though Ryan was responsible for all those deaths, it was hard to watch as he laid on the floor, defenseless and coughing up blood.

Jack's arm shook as he tried to resist. Ryan managed to lift himself onto his knees. He spat out blood and screamed "Obey!"

Jack lifted the golf club one more time, he tried not to move but he swung the golf club as hard as he could. There was a loud crack and a spurt of blood followed by a thud.

Jack looked down and saw that Andrew Ryan lying dead at his feet with a large hole in his head. Jack's hands trembled and he dropped the golf club.

The entire room trembled and Atlas barked on the radio "_Hurry! Would you kindly get the key and put it in the damn machine!" _

Jack moved and he searched through Andrew Ryan's pockets. Finally he found a flat bronze square that had bits of circuitry on it.

Jack stared at the key for a few moments then to the corpse of Andrew Ryan. He didn't move or say anything. He only stared at the dead body silently trying to absorb what he had done.

Artemis shook him out of his thoughts "Come on!"

Jack blinked "Right".

* * *

They passed through the open doorway on the other side of the office and they found themselves in a spacious room that contained a massive bronze replica of Rapture.

Jack went up to the console that sat at the base of the replica and he inserted the key into the slot.

The deep droning alarm stopped and the tremors came to a halt. Steam hissed out of the pipes in the ceiling and Atlas let out a sigh of relief "_Nice work, boyo" _

"No problem" said Jack.

Suddenly the three heard Atlas laughing. Atlas laughter grew louder and louder.

Wally frowned "Ok, what's so funny?" "_It's time to end this little charade"_ said Atlas.

He cleared his throat and said "_There was no Atlas kids, never was. A fella in my line of work assumes all kinds of aliases, hell I was even a Chinese fellow for six months. You kids have been real sports, especially you Jackie. I suppose you deserve a bit of honesty for all your troubles. My name is Frank Fontaine"_.

The three stared at the radio in shock. They remembered the name Frank Fontaine. They heard Splicers talking nervously about him, saw his name on advertisements scattered around Rapture and they even heard Ryan mutter about Fontaine once.

Atlas, or Fontaine, spoke again, only this time he spoke with a thick Bronx accent "_I gotta say, I had a lot of business partners in my life. But you... Of course, the fact that you, Jack, were conditioned to bark like a cocker spaniel when I said, "Would you kindly", might've had something to do with it, but still. Now as soon as that machine finishes processing the genetic key you just fished off Ryan, I'm gonna run Rapture, tits to toes. You've been a pal Jack, but you know what they say: Never mix business with friendship. Thanks for everything, kids. Don't forget to say hi to Ryan for me."_

Alarms stared to wail and red lights start to flash. Wally noticed another door.

He grabbed Artemis and Jack "Come on!" the three took off running.

* * *

As they ran, automated turrets fired at them, flying security bots flew after them firing at them.

Splicers started to flood the halls, all armed to the teeth. Doors began to seal themselves shut, blocking their exit.

Wally grunted, "Damn it!" they all searched for a way out when they heard a voice shout over the alarms, the splicers and the gunshots "Over here!"

Jack looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw a little girl. She wore a dress covered in dirt and blood.

Jack realized that the girl was one of the Little Sisters he saved.

The girl waved them over.

Wally, Artemis and Jack hurried over to her and she pointed to an open air vent. Wally, Artemis and the girl crawled through first.

Jack crawled in last. He was half way through the vent when suddenly the there was a loud metallic groan and the floor beneath Jack gave way.

Jack fell through darkness and struck something solid and everything went black.

* * *

Artemis and Wally saw Jack fall and they tried to help but a familiar voice spoke "_Listen to me, if you want to live, do as I say"_

It was Tenenbaum. They were unsure weather or not to trust her but they didn't much choice in the matter.

Artemis asked "What about Jack?"

"_I will get him"_ said Tenenbaum "_In meantime, follow the little one, she will lead you to safety". _

Artemis glanced to Wally and he shrugged "Worth a shot".

They looked to the little girl and Artemis said, "Lead the way".

The girl nodded and they resumed crawling through the air vent.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: What do you think? Please review!)**


	10. Ch 10: Safe & Sound

**(a/n: Wow, new chapter already? Anyway, please enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch.10: Safe & Sound

Artemis and Wally crawled out of the air vent.

The two got up and they glanced around their new surroundings. They saw that they were in a spacious room that was dank and a low, moldy ceiling.

Pipes and wires hung low from the ceiling, forcing the two to duck their heads to avoid getting hit. Scattered around were old bunk beds. Water trickled down the old concrete walls and pooled in areas around the room.

The room made looked like a dilapidated old orphanage to Artemis and Wally.

Artemis saw that there were several other little girls dressed in dirtied dresses sitting on the floor by some candles drawing and talking. She saw one dark haired girl with a ponytail drawing a picture on the floor.

The archer remembered that Jack had rescued her in Arcadia. It struck her that all the little girls were Little Sisters that Jack saved.

Wally nudged her arm and she looked to where he was pointing.

At the far end of the room, they saw Tenenbaum sitting on the edge of a bed tending to Jack.

Tenenbaum still wore maroon, her hair was a mess and she looked weary.

Jack was lying in the bed, unconscious. One of his arms bandaged up and his face was covered in bruises and cuts.

Wally and Artemis went over to the bed.

Tenenbaum glanced up at the two. She smiled a little "Good, you are safe"

"How is he?" asked Wally.

Tenenbaum sighed and she looked down at the unconscious Jack "He will need time to heal. He broke his arm and one of his ribs. Fortunately the tonic Cohen gave him hardened his skin, without it Jack would be in worse shape".

Artemis raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" Tenenbaum nodded a little.

The doctor snorted a little, "Who thought that Rapture's biggest mad man would save my son".

Artemis and Wally stared at Tenenbaum in shock. The speedster stammered "W-wait a second, Jack's your son?" Tenenbaum nodded again.

Artemis frowned in confusion "How?"

"Long story" replied Tenenbaum.

The archer crossed her arms "We got time, so tell us".

The doctor looked up at Artemis and Wally. She sighed and mumbled "I guess its time you know".

* * *

Tenenbaum led Artemis and Wally away from Jack. The three sat down at a table a distance away from Jack. The doctor took a deep breath.

Tenenbaum began her tale "I was born on the surface, in Belarus long before the war. When my family and I were sent to the camps, I helped the experiments. It was the only thing I could think of to survive"

"You were there in World War 2?" said Wally in disbelief.

Tenenbaum nodded, "Yes. Well long story short, I did horrible things to my countrymen but I didn't care. After the war, Andrew Ryan approached me and he offered me a place in Rapture. I accepted. In the city, I thrived. I gained a reputation as one of the cities greatest minds. One of my great achievements is the Plasmids"

"You created the plasmids?" said Artemis in surprise.

Tenenbaum nodded. Wally asked "How?"

Tenenbaum thought for a moment than said "I was walking on the docks of Port Neptune and I saw a man playing catch with his son. I thought it strange because this man's hands were crippled. I asked how his hands healed, he told me a strange sea slug bit him and it fixed him. I researched them and I found that they produced a strange substance that could heal damaged cells, even resurrect them. The substance is now known as ADAM"

Tenenbaum frowned "That is where my troubles began".

Tenenbaum explained that Frank Fontaine, one of the most successful businessmen in Rapture, approached her and he funded her research into ADAM.

When she discovered how ADAM could manipulate people's DNA, Fontaine asked her to find a way to mass-produce it.

Tenenbaum said that the sea slugs could only produce so much ADAM but it wasn't enough. She learned that the slugs produce much more ADAM if they were in a host, which led to the creation of the Little Sisters.

Tenenbaum and Fontaine became rich over night and they were renowned by all in Rapture.

For years, life in Rapture was good but later Tenenbaum discovered that the ADAM had addictive side effects if it wasn't taken regularly, and that over time it caused mental and physical deterioration.

Tenenbaum admitted that she had no qualms about this fact, and allowed Fontaine to exploit the effect on his customers without question.

Tenenbaum said quietly "I thought that it was only temporary but I was wrong."

She explained that later she became more distressed about her experiments. She had turned little girls into monsters and her discovery was slowly eating away at the people of Rapture.

As time went on, people began to scorn her because of her work which led to the creation of the Little Sisters.

Eventually, Tenenbaum and Fontaine had a falling out. She took her research and left Fontaine Futuristics to try and help repair the damage she caused.

Wally and Artemis stared at the doctor in shock. The things Tenenbaum had done, they made worst of the worst on the surface seem like angels.

Tenenbaum put a cigarette in her mouth muttering, "I know what I did on the surface and in Rapture was wrong. I am constantly reminded of the horrors my actions created every day for the past several decades. Even now, I am trying to make up for it".

Artemis asked, "What does that have to do with Jack?"

Tenenbaum struck a match and she lit her cigarette. She thought for a moment and explained "Before I left Fontaine, I purchased a neglected child from a woman named Jasmine Jolene. She was poor and she was unprepared to be a mother. She gave up the child for money. That child was Jack"

Tenenbaum took a drag of smoke and she sighed, "His father was Andrew Ryan".

Artemis and Wally stared at Tenenbaum in shock. It was surprising but after thinking about it, it made sense. Andrew Ryan admitted that he wouldn't raise a hand against Jack, probably because Jack was his only child. He also had a wall of photos and documents of Jack in his office that now further cemented the fact.

Tenenbaum continued "Fontaine, or Atlas as many came to know him, planned to use Jack against Ryan. When I left, I took Jack with me. We lived in the slums of Paupers Drop, among the dispossessed and penniless for a few years where nobody cared who we were"

"You know for a supposed utopia, this city sure has a lot of problems," commented Wally.

The doctor nodded "Indeed. We lived in peace for a few years in Paupers Drop. Fontaine would visit and try to convince me to come back and work for him, every time I refused."

Tenenbaum glanced over to the unconscious Jack and smiled "Those were the best years of my life".

She looked back to Wally and Artemis "I thought of having children once, long ago. But I never really had time for relationships. When I was leaving Fontaine, I thought maybe I could be a parent. So it was than I decided to take Jack with me and raise him as my own child"

"What about Ryan?" asked Artemis "Didn't he know that Jack existed?"

Tenenbaum nodded "He did but not until after Jack was born. By the time he confronted Jasmine I had already claimed him. Ryan was furious. So furious, he murdered Jasmine"

Artemis and Wally's eyes widened.

Wally muttered, "Father of the year anyone?" "I know" said Artemis.

The archer looked at Tenenbaum "I guess it was a good thing you got to Jack before Ryan"

Tenenbaum nodded in agreement "Yes. If Ryan got to Jack, he would've put Jack through hell. Ryan would've groomed him to take his place and rule Rapture like him"

Artemis and Wally shuddered at the thought.

Artemis thought about Atlas and she asked Tenenbaum "So what do we do about Fontaine?"

"Nothing, for now" answered Tenenbaum "We rest and recover. It will take time for Fontaine to gain total control of Rapture. Ryan had keyed most of its systems to his own DNA and to an extent, to Jack's."

* * *

Tenenbaum showed Artemis and Wally to a pair of cots in a small back room.

She told the two "I will be tending to the little ones and Jack, if you need me, you need only shout" she turned to leave but she paused and glanced back at the two teens.

"Thank you for bringing my son back to me" said Tenenbaum "For bringing him home and rescuing the little ones, I owe you a debt".

Before she left, Wally asked, "Wait!"

Tenenbaum turned to the speedster "Yes?"

"Do you have a radio?" asked Wally.

Tenenbaum nodded "Yes, why?"

"We can call some friends from the surface" said Artemis "Our friends would get down here, take care of Fontaine and we'll be out of here in no time"

Tenenbaum shook her head "I'm afraid that will not work. My radio won't be able to reach the surface. Rapture has been specifically designed by Ryan himself to be undetectable from the outside and impossible to escape from the inside"

She frowned "However, if you want to escape, I suggest retrieving the key from Fontaine, it controls the bathyspheres that lead to the surface".

Wally groaned "Aw man".

Tenenbaum smiled a little saying "Pleasant dreams" and left.

Wally and Artemis decided to rest a little. The two climbed into their cots and they nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Tenenbaum made sure that the all the girls were in their beds.

Once she were sure that they were tucked into their beds and asleep, Tenenbaum blew out all the candles except for one.

The doctor walked over to Jack's bed and stared down at him.

She felt overjoyed to have Jack back in her life.

Carefully, she brushed aside some long strands of hair to the side.

Tenenbaum knelt down and kissed Jack on the forehead whispering, "Sweet dreams, my little one".

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: Well what do you think? Sorry if its short. Please review!)**


	11. Ch 11: Olympus Heights

**(a/n: Please enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch. 11: Olympus Heights

Artemis awoke feeling refreshed.

It had been twelve hours since Artemis and Wally arrived at Tenenbaum's sanctuary. For most of those twelve hours, the two had slept peacefully.

Artemis left her and Wally's room while trying not to wake the speedster.

Outside in the main area, Artemis saw most of the little sisters were awake as well, playing hopscotch, drawing or just talking.

She saw Tenenbaum sitting at Jack's bedside, smoking another cigarette. But to her surprise, Jack was gone.

She glanced around and Artemis saw Jack sitting on the floor with some of the former Little Sisters talking and watching them draw.

Artemis approached Tenenbaum. She asked the doctor "How is he?"

"Better" replied Tenenbaum "I have removed most of Fontaine's conditioning from his mind. He won't have total control anymore but he can still pull some unpleasant strings"

"How did you do that?" asked Artemis.

Tenenbaum grinned "Suchong helped condition Jack, I worked with Suchong for a long time so I am familiar with his handy work".

Her smile faltered, "Still, Jack can be saved from Fontaine's control if I had something that Fontaine had in his old flat at Mercury Suites"

"What do you need?" asked Artemis.

Tenenbaum frowned and she looked at Artemis "Why do you want to know?" "I can get it for you" said Artemis.

The doctor's eyes widened a little "It's dangerous out there"

"I can take care of myself" said Artemis.

Tenenbaum shook her head a little "I don't know. It is madness" "What is?" asked a voice.

The two looked up and they saw Jack standing there. Jack looked rested and relaxed. His arm was bandaged up and some of the bruises and cuts on his face had faded.

Artemis shrugged "Oh nothing, I'm just going on a little errand to get you something to break Fontaine's mind control over you"

"Sounds cool, can I come?" asked Jack.

Tenenbaum shook her head "No, I will not allow it. I forbid it"

"But mom" pleaded Jack but Tenenbaum shook her head and said firmly "No. It is too dangerous"

"We came this far on our own" said Artemis "It'll be just a little errand. We'll be there and back before anyone notices".

Tenenbaum stared at the archer for a moment. She glanced to Jack and said softly "I don't want to loose you again Jack"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine" promised Jack

"You're not going anywhere without me" said a voice. Artemis, Jack and Tenenbaum glanced back and they saw Wally standing there.

The speedster yawned and said, "Thought you could sneak off without me? Think again"

Tenenbaum sighed "Fine, but promise me that you will be safe" "I will," promised Jack.

Jack, Artemis and Wally retrieved their weapons. Tenenbaum gave Jack some ADAM and she kissed him on the forehead saying "Good luck"

"Thanks mom" said Jack. After final preparations were complete, Artemis, Jack and Wally left the sanctuary.

The three followed a narrow passage until they reached a set of stairs, which deposited them in the middle of a dark sewer tunnel.

Artemis clicked on her flashlight and she pointed in one direction "This way".

The three started off on their journey.

* * *

As the three made their way down the sewer tunnel, Artemis asked Jack "So…how are you feeling?"

"I feel great" replied Jack, smiling a little.

Wally frowned "You remember everything now?"

Jack nodded "Yeah. I remember this city, I remember living in a crappy neighborhood with my mom and I remember growing up here before the whole city went crazy"

"How come you didn't remember all this stuff before?" asked Artemis.

Jack frowned "Well, from what my mom told me, Suchong suppressed my memories of Rapture so that I could just sleepwalk through life on the surface until I was ordered to return to Rapture. Some of my memories slipped through when we were passing through the city, little things reminded me of my childhood here"

"Can't imagine living in a place like this" remarked Wally. Jack nodded in agreement.

Artemis frowned a little and she asked Jack "How are you feeling about-?"

"Killing Ryan" finished Jack "my father?"

He sighed "Horrible. I mean, he deserved it, he killed my birth mother and pretty much ruled this city like a despot but he was still my dad"

"You had no control of your actions" said Wally "He ordered you to kill him"

Jack nodded a little "Yeah but that moment will be in my dreams for the rest of my life".

The three traveled in silence for a few moments until Wally said, "Dude, you have one messed up life"

"Tell me about it" muttered Jack.

As they waded through the tunnel, the radio came on and a familiar voice spoke "_I see that you're still alive. Good" _the three glanced at the radio in shock.

It was Frank Fontaine.

Fontaine continued "_So Jackie, I see that you just reconnected with your ma', how is she?"_

"Fine thank you for asking" said Jack "How's life treating you Uncle Frank?"

"_Great, thanks for asking"_ replied Fontaine.

Artemis cut in "What do you want Fontaine?"

"_Nothing really"_ said Fontaine "_Just shootin the breeze with ya. You kids and Tenenbaum are the few sane people left in Rapture besides Sinclair who are in a chatty mood" _he chuckled a little "_Well fun's fun and all. I missed you Jackie but now I got things to take care of. Go get stepped on a Big Daddy, would you kindly?"_

There was silence. The three walked through the tunnel in silence, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments of waiting, nothing happened.

Fontaine growled "_What the? I said, would you kindly go get stepped on by a Big Daddy."_

Again, there was nothing but silence. Fontaine said in realization "_Ah…I see that Mother Goose has been playing with your egg salad._"

"Yep" said Jack "I'm a free man now"

"_Since you won't be dancing to that tune anymore, I got a new one"_ said Fontaine, menacingly "_Code Yellow"_

Jack frowned "What does that-?" suddenly he clutched his heart and winced in pain. He stopped and he leaned up against the tunnel wall, trying not to fall over.

Artemis and Wally helped steady Jack.

Artemis growled at Fontaine "What did you do to him?"

"_I just told his brain to stop his heart"_ said Fontaine "_Not off the bat mind you, the heart is a tough muscle but it'll do the trick soon enough". _

The radio went silent. Jack winced a little saying "I'm…ok."

He breathed heavily "My uncle is a bigger jerk than I remember"

"Yeah, no kidding" said Artemis.

Artemis, Jack and Wally continued down the tunnel until they came to a steep incline. The climbed up and they found a heavy bronze sewer cover. Artemis and Wally pushed it aside and the three climbed out.

Glancing around, Artemis discovered that they were standing in a street of some kind.

On the ground, there were metal tracks for trolleys. The archer's eyes followed the tracks and saw a trolley flipped over and on fire. She glanced over in the other direction and saw station that had signs showing the way to Olympus Heights.

Artemis nodded towards the station "This way".

* * *

As they made their way to the station, Jack began to slow and his breath began to grow ragged.

Wally put Jack's arm around his shoulder and he helped him along. Tenenbaum's voice came on the radio "_What's happening? Are you all safe?" _

"Yeah" said Artemis "Except that jerk Fontaine did something that's going to stop Jack's heart".

Tenenbaum's voice became worried "_How is Jack? Is he ok?" _

"Yeah" answered Artemis "But he's not looking so good"

"I'm fine" said Jack, meekly.

The three teenagers made their way past empty kiosks and doors that led to different areas.

They passed through an archway with a neon sign that read "_Olympus Heights"_.

Artemis, Jack and Wally quickly made their way through the arch and entered an extensive plaza. Surrounding the plaza were towering buildings that looked like five star hotels.

Jack winced a little and said, "I remember this place. Mom and I lived here for a while, in Mercury Suites. We moved to Paupers Drop after a while".

Wally saw a massive fountain with bronze statues of Greek gods in the middle of the plaza. The speedster whistled, "This place is fancy"

"It was" said Jack.

Up ahead, they saw a building where the entrance was surrounded by sandbag barricades. The sign above the entrance read "_Welcome to Mercury Suites" _.

Artemis, Jack and Wally entered the ruined lobby.

The lobby was huge but sections were buried under rubble. The walls were covered in scorch marks and bullet holes.

Jack nodded to the stairs "That way". Artemis and Wally nodded.

The three moved towards the stairs but Jack winced and he held up a hand "Hold on, I need to rest" he breathed heavily for a few moments.

After a few moments of labored breathing, Jack looked up at the speedster and the archer "You guys have to go on without me, I don't think I'll last against those stairs"

"You sure?" asked Wally.

Jack nodded "Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine". Wally helped Jack over to a ruined couch and Jack laid down to rest.

Artemis and Wally hurried up the stairs, leaving Jack alone in the ruined lobby.

* * *

As he lay there, Jack's eyes grew heavy and he was fighting to stay conscious.

Suddenly he felt something pressed against his forehead. Jack opened his eyes and he saw a gun barrel pressed against his forehead with a Splicer on the other end.

The Splicer licked its lips "Time for a snack"

Jack tried to raise his gun but his body didn't respond.

Before the Splicer could pull the trigger, there was a gunshot and the Splicer's head exploded, splattering blood on Jack's sweater and parts of his face.

The Splicer's body wriggled a little than crumpled to the floor.

Jack blinked in surprise and he looked up at the one responsible. His chill ran down his spine. Jack muttered, "Well, this is a surprise".

Standing there with a shotgun in his hands was Sander Cohen.

* * *

Artemis and Wally searched through Fontaine's apartment. It was big and well furnished.

Compared to the rest of Rapture, it was still in good shape. The beds were made, unopened mail left on the counter and there were some stale food left in the fridge.

Artemis climbed up the stairs, past the large stuffed polar bear towards Fontaine's room.

After searching through the kitchen and dining room, the archer figured that the item they were seeking were in Fontaine's room.

Artemis rummaged through Fontaine's dresser. For the most part, it was empty but finally she found what Tenenbaum wanted. It was a glass vial filled with a bright pink liquid with a label on it that said "_Lot 192"_.

She returned to the main living room where Wally was searching under the couch.

Artemis held up the vial "Found it" "Right, lets go" said Wally, getting back onto his feet.

The two quickly hurried down to the lobby to give Jack Lot 192 but when they arrived, they saw that Jack was gone.

Lying on the floor by the couch was the headless corpse of a Splicer.

Wally groaned "Oh crap"

"Look at this" said Artemis. She picked up a small folded piece of paper that sat on the arm of the couch.

Artemis unfolded the paper and she saw a small note scrawled on it in elegant writing.

The note read "_Come to my flat on the top floor, Sincerely Sander Cohen" _Artemis and Wally looked at each other in shock. Sander Cohen has Jack.

* * *

The two quickly hurried to the top floor of Mercury Suites, jumping over fallen Splicers, neglected luggage and debris.

Once they reached the top floor, Artemis and Wally saw an open door at the end of the hall. The two approached the open door cautiously.

Artemis quietly counted to three and then the two rushed into the room with their weapons at the ready.

What they saw in the room made them stop dead in their tracks.

The inside of Sander's flat was huge. It was almost as big as Fontaine's. The apartment had a high ceiling with a glass roof. In the middle of the room was a roomy living room where the furniture was pushed up against the walls.

Artemis and Wally saw two splicers dancing together in the middle of the living room.

In the corner of the room was a record player playing lively Jazz music. Decorating the walls was various abstract artworks.

On the other side of the living room there was a bar where Sander Cohen was pouring some drinks into a pair of martini glasses.

Sitting at the bar was Jack and several corpses encased in plaster. The deranged artist looked up and saw Artemis and Wally.

He grinned broadly "Ah, you made it. I heard your wings flapping into my home, flip flap, flip flap. Come into the light little moths, come in"

Artemis and Wally stood there looking surprised and speechless. They didn't expect to see the deranged artist outside of Fort Frolic. Sander sipped his drink saying "I see that you're still testing your wings little moths. Please, sit and enjoy the dance but please don't interrupt the rhythm"

His tone grew dark "Don't you dare"

"Trust me, do as he says" said Jack.

The two entered the spacious apartment. They passed the two Splicers on the dance floor. The Splicers ignored them and just danced along to the music.

Artemis and Wally approached the bar and sat by Jack.

Sander clapped his hands together "Good to see you again, my disciples. I am here celebrating the recent string of events. The completion of my Quadtych, the death of Ryan and the return of his prodigal son."

There was a ding and Sander exclaimed, "Oh! Lunch is ready". Sander left the bar and he made his way to the kitchen.

Artemis looked to Jack "What happened?"

"A Splicer jumped me" explained Jack "Sander saved me and he invited me up. I couldn't exactly refuse, considering he saved my life and was holding a shotgun at my head".

Artemis remembered the reason why they were at Olympus Heights. She reached into her pocket and handed Jack Lot 192 "Drink up".

Jack uncapped the vial and drained it of the pink liquid.

He coughed a little and winced "That's nasty". The two heroes waited for a noticeable change in Jack but nothing happened. Suddenly Jack grabbed his chest and he groaned a little. He winced and groaned a little but suddenly he stopped.

Artemis asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Great" replied Jack, he straitened up "I feel much better".

Sander returned to the bar carrying a trey of cooked fish. He placed the trey in front of the three and said happily "Eat up, i made it all myself".

Jack, Artemis and Wally shared nervous looks than down at the fish. The fish were badly burnt and were heavily seasoned. Not wanting to offend the deranged artist, they ate the fish.

* * *

After a few minutes of eating and awkward conversation with Sander, Jack, Artemis and Wally left Sander's apartment.

As they left, Sander called out "Feel free to come back anytime!"

"Like that's gonna happen" muttered Wally under his breath.

As Jack, Artemis and Wally made their way out of Mercury Suits, Tenenbaum asked, "_Did you get it?"_

"Yep" said Jack "I gotta say, I feel great"

"_Perfect"_ said Tenenbaum "_It shall get rid of the rest of the conditioning but there are certainly side effects"_

Jack froze "Side effects? What kind of side effects?"

"_Nothing too serious" _said Tenenbaum "_Y__our plasmids are unstable. Due to the instability, you cannot use one power for too long. Your plasmids will shift and change at random to another plasmid than randomly change again. It is not bad but rather inconvenient."_

"How?" asked Artemis.

Jack lifted his hand and he tried to use lightning on a nearby trashcan but instead it burst into flames. Jack's eyes widened "Oh. This could be a problem"

"What do we do?" asked Artemis.

Tenenbaum thought for a moment than she replied, "_You need to find another dose of Lot 192. Try Suchong's lab in Apollo Square, I am sure he may have more there" _

Jack nodded "ok."

The three made their way out of Olympus Heights and they crossed through a pair of gates that led to Apollo Square.

* * *

Apollo Square was huge and looked like it was a bustling place but now it was silent and dilapidated. Another trolley was left flipped over with fire still eating away at it. A mountain of rubble blocked a section on the far side of Apollo Square.

Artemis spotted an old newsstand that had hundreds of missing persons posters plastered on it.

Jack looked up at a map that was pinned to a bulletin board.

He pointed to a section of the map saying, "It says Suchong's clinic is over here" he turned and pointed off towards a clinic that sat on the corner of a nearby street.

Wally sighed "Well, its close" they heard a scream coming from the clinic followed by gunshots.

Jack, Artemis and Wally ran towards the clinic.

* * *

Jack arrived at the clinic first. He burst through the door and hurried down the hall towards the sound until he came to a sizable backroom.

In the room, Jack saw a Splicer with a butcher's knife stomping towards a blond woman who was on the floor, desperately scrambling to reach a gun lying a few feet away.

Jack raised his hand towards the Splicer and tried to set him on fire.

Instead the Splicer was instantaneously frozen. Jack looked at his hand muttering, "Not what I wanted but I'll take it".

He walked over and he shoved the frozen splicer aside. He looked to the blond woman and asked, "Are you alright"

"Y-yes, thank you" stammered the woman, adjusting her glasses.

The woman was a head taller than Jack and she wore a blue dress with a blue jacket on top. She wore a pair of horn-rimmed glasses over her light blue eyes.

The woman scooped up a satchel that laid at her feet saying, "Thank you, I was in here searching for medical supplies when that Splicer attacked me" she looked at Jack and frowned "Do I know you?"

"I don't know" said Jack he looked at the woman for a moment "Wait, do I know you? You look familiar…"

The woman and Jack stared at each other for a few minutes until the woman's eyes widened.

The woman said, "Oh, now I remember, you're Ryan's son. You look like him. Except for the eyes, they were your mothers,"

"That's what people tell me" said Jack "But I don't want anything to do with Ryan, he's a lunatic" "I concur" said the woman smiling a little.

Jack blinked and he said "Hey, your that lady who lived in Mercury Suites. You used to visit my mom once a week and you gave me candy every time you visited"

The woman's smile widened "You remember me?"

"I sure do…Miss Lamb" said Jack, grinning.

Artemis and Wally arrived. They looked at Jack than to the woman in confusion. Wally asked, "Uh, who is she?"

"I am Sophia Lamb" said the woman.

Jack added "She lived in Mercury Suites for a while until she disappeared" "I was arrested, actually" said Sophia, adjusting her glasses.

Artemis frowned "Why?"

"It was Andrew Ryan," explained Sophia "Living conditions in Rapture were growing unbearable. The poor were suffering, the working class was being treated like slaves and the entire population was slowly being driven to madness. I stood up to him in public and tried to make him see reason. In return I was arrested, thrown imprisoned in Ryan's dungeon and he took my daughter from me"

"Another of Andrew Ryan's finest moments" muttered Wally.

Artemis asked, "What are you doing here?"

"As I have already told Jack, I am here looking for medical supplies" replied Sophia.

She explained, "I just recently escaped from my imprisonment and I am looking for my daughter. So far I haven't had any luck locating her".

Jack frowned and said "I wish we could help but we're kinda busy with our own thing. We're looking for a bottle marked Lot 192, have you seen it?"

Sophia thought for a moment than she reached into her satchel. She pawed through her satchel for a moment until she pulled out a small glass vial filled with pink liquid.

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked Sophia.

Jack nodded "Yeah, that's it"

Sophia handed it to Jack "Here, I think you need it more than I do".

Jack thanked Sophia and downed the bottle's contents. He waited a moment and he felt a tingling sensation in his arms. The tingling continued for a few moments than stopped.

Artemis asked, "Did it work?"

Jack shrugged "Lets give it a shot" he turned and he tried to use telekinesis on a book that sat in the far corner of the room. The book levitated and it flew into Jack's hand.

Jack smiled "it works".

Artemis called Tenenbaum and told her the news.

Tenenbaum congratulated them and said "_Fontaine shall no longer have a hold on Jack. Now, take a bathysphere to Point Prometheus, it is time to put an end to Fontaine's madness"_.

Artemis and Wally nodded and they left Suchong's clinic.

Jack moved to leave but Sofia put a hand on Jack's shoulder saying "Wait"

Jack paused and he looked back at Sofia. She smiled warmly and said, "Good luck and tell your mother I said hello".

Jack nodded "I will". He turned and left.

* * *

Once Jack and his friends were gone, Sofia thought about Ryan's son.

Now that Ryan was dead, Sofia was free to do as she pleased but there was still the matter of Fontaine.

She could lend a hand to Jack and Tenenbaum but Sofia decided not to. It wouldn't be wise to act now. All she had to do was let Jack and his friends take down Fontaine and once he was out of the way, she could then rise to power unopposed.

Sofia thought of her plans and then about Jack and Tenenbaum. She could find a place for them in her plans. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that they would be excellent additions to The Family. Sofia decided to think on it later. She gathered up her belongings and she glanced at the door muttering "Good luck Jack".

She turned and she resumed searching through Suchong's clinic.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: What do you think? Sander Cohen appears in Olympus Heights if you let him live in Fort Frolic. Please review!)**


	12. Ch 12: The Clash at Point Prometheus

**(a/n: here we go, the final chapter. Enjoy and Review!)**

* * *

Ch.12: the Clash at Point Prometheus

Jack, Artemis and Wally stepped off the elevator and continued on their way to the bathysphere station.

After they left Apollo Square, Tenenbaum directed them towards the nearest metro station.

The three fought their way through a dozen Splicers who were camped out near the station's entrance.

As Jack, Artemis and Wally made their way to the bathyspheres, Fontaine spoke in a condescending tone "_So…you broke the spell. Good for you" _

"Yep" said Jack

"And we're coming for you" added Artemis.

Fontaine grunted, "_I wouldn't be so sure about that sweet cheeks. You shouldn't be putting all your chips on Mother Goose, I mean, its not like you haven't been betrayed before. You know what I mean". _

Jack's eyes narrowed "I trust her more than you".

Fontaine chuckled "_Hustle down to Point Prometheus and we can discuss this like men. You, me, the redhead and the blond"_

"Don't worry, we'll be there" said Wally.

They reached the bathysphere. The three climbed in and Jack threw the switch.

* * *

After a journey that lasted several minutes, the bathysphere deposited them in another metro station.

Before they could climb out, a wall of fire erupted and blocked their way.

Behind the fire, Jack, Artemis and Wally saw a shape standing at the top of the stairs. It was Fontaine.

"You think you can take me?" boomed Fontaine "You lookin' to slug it out with me? Fine, but I got to warn you. I got all the ADAM in the city and I'm ready to take 'em out for a spin" he motioned for them to follow and he took off running.

Jack pointed at the flames and they were suddenly extinguished. The three jumped out of the bathysphere and hurried after Fontaine.

As they ran after Fontaine, he threw up a few more walls of fire to block their path but Jack kept extinguishing the flames each time.

They carried down a corridor but they came to a skidding halt and saw a swarm of security bots flying their way.

Jack zapped a few and Artemis shot down another few. Once the security bots were dealt with, Artemis, Jack and Wally continued their pursuit of Fontaine.

After climbing up a flight of stairs, they reached the outside of the main hall of Point Prometheus. Before they entered the main hall, a large slab of metal fell in their path with a crash, blocking the doorway.

Artemis, Jack and Wally heard Fontaine call out to them "I'm givin' you one last chance kids, pack it in now and I'll leave you and that kraut Rapture. Keep following, I'll turn this place into a fishbowl"

"Sounds tempting but I ain't buying what your selling" shouted Jack.

They expected Fontaine to respond but they heard nothing but the sloshing of water.

Jack used telekinesis and pushed the slab of metal aside and they entered the main hall. Artemis glanced around and saw that it was empty.

The door that led deeper into Point Prometheus was sealed shut and the controls were damaged.

Tenenbaum cursed and she muttered angrily "_He got away" _

"Sorry" mumbled Jack.

Tenenbaum sighed, "_It is ok. I need moment for thinking" _Artemis, Jack and Wally waited quietly for a few moments.

Finally, Tenenbaum exclaimed "_Ah! But of course, this will be no problem."_ "What do we do?" asked Wally.

Tenenbaum ordered, "_Go find a Big Daddy, preferably a dead one"_

"Why?" asked Artemis. Tenenbaum didn't answer, she only said "_Just do it"._

The three spread out through the main hall and searched for a Big Daddy. Finally, Jack found one lying on the floor, half submerged in water.

Tenenbaum asked, "_Do you see suit's control system?" _"Yeah" said Jack

"_Good, get it"_ said Tenenbaum "_That is step one of turning you into one of those disgusting creatures"_

"Wait, what?" said Wally in surprise. Artemis asked, "You want us to turn into one of those things?"

"_The only way to get through that door is for a little one to open the door for you" _explained Tenenbaum "_They will only trust you if you look, sound, even smell like those large, stinking brutes"_.

Jack asked, "So…who's going to suit up"

"_You, Jack" _said Tenenbaum. Jack blinked "What? Why?"

_"The little ones seem to like you more" _said Tenenbaum "_Besides, I can easily change you back when we are finished". _

Jack looked to Artemis and Wally. He grinned sheepishly "Wanna trade?"

"No way" said Wally

"Nope" said Artemis.

Jack sighed, "Ok, what do I do?"

* * *

Jack, Artemis and Wally made their way through Point Prometheus in search of Big Daddy parts. Tenenbaum explained that they needed to find parts of a Big Daddy's suit, some pheromones that would make Jack smell like a Big Daddy and a voice box to make him sound like one.

So far, they found a pair of boots that were lying on a counter in a nearby library.

As they continued their search, Fontaine sneered "_Why do you bother Jack, where will you go? You have no family up on the surface or down here. Nobody loves you. You're a motherless freak. Born from a whore and a tyrant, raised by a heartless child killing bitch and turned into a weapon by a half baked science experiment"_

Artemis noticed that Jack wanted to say something buthe just kept silent and ignored Fontaine. He glanced to his left and he went off to search a nearby corridor.

Artemis wanted to kill Fontaine. Fontaine manipulated Jack his entire life. He programmed Jack to kill his own father and than kill himself once he was finished.

Once they find Fontaine, Artemis wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

Jack shouted back to Wally and Artemis "This way!"

They hurried down the corridor and found Jack standing outside a large door with a sign. The sign read "_Failsafe Armored Escorts"_

Jack, Artemis and Wally entered Failsafe Armored Escorts. They entered a small decontamination room that automatically cleaned them.

Once the room finished, they stepped out into a sterile white hallway. Tenenbaum spoke "_This is where Ryan built his monsters. You can find the pieces you need here"._

Jack, Artemis and Wally spread out and searched Failsafe Armored Escorts.

As Jack was busy searching through a storage room, Artemis asked Tenenbaum "What did Fontaine mean by child killing?"

"_The experiments that later made the little sisters, not many survived the first trials"_ explained Tenenbaum sounding remorseful "_Fontaine built an orphanage for children and I used those children" _

She sighed "_To this day, I still remember the screams"_

Artemis shivered. Tenenbaum asked, "_Why do you ask?"_ Artemis explained Fontaine's taunts about Tenenbaum and Jack. When she finished, the archer heard Tenenbaum growl, "_If I get my hands on that imbecile I will make him suffer"_

"I second that" said Artemis.

* * *

The three regrouped and they entered a spacious room where a long line of hooks on the ceiling held dozens of Big Daddy body suits.

Wally smiled "Jackpot".

Fontaine spoke in a threatening tone "_You're playing a bad hand kid, go back to Mother Goose or else this whole place goes boom!" _

Jack frowned and looked to Wally "Is it me or does he sound…weird?"

"Weird how?" asked the speedster.

Jack shrugged "I don't know but he sounded…paranoid. He sounded like a Splicer".

Artemis just waved a hand dismissively "Forget about that jerk, lets just get you into a suit".

Jack slipped into one of the suits Artemis unhooked from the ceiling. The suit was a size too big but Jack had to make do. Wally found a helmet and he placed it on over Jack's head. It was heavy and thick. Artemis and Wally spoke, their voices were muffled but Jack could understand them.

"How are you feeling?" asked Artemis.

Jack gave her a thumbs up. Tenenbaum told Artemis "_You need to find the Pheromone and the voice box" _

"Where do we find the pheromone?" asked Wally.

* * *

Wally, Artemis and Jack stood outside of Little Wonder's Educational Facility.

A pair of large nutcrackers stood on either sides of the door and held up a sign made of alphabet blocks.

Wally frowned at the seemingly cheerful exterior and asked Tenenbaum "Run this by me again, what do we do again?"

"_The pheromone comes in three separate parts" _explained Tenenbaum "_Once you applied all three to Jack, his stench will draw the little ones to him like bees to honey."_

Wally nodded "Right, ok" he tossed the radio to Artemis and he said "I'll be back in sec" he took off at super speed into the educational facility.

While they waited, Artemis and Jack heard Fontaine speak remorsefully "_Hey Jack…I-I'm sorry about what happened between us. I mean, we used to be close and if things were different, we would've been runnin' this town together. But now…" _the radio went silent.

Artemis frowned at the radio and she looked to Jack. He had an inquisitive look on his face. They were both confused by the sudden change in tone in Fontaine. Just minutes ago, he was taunting them and threatening them but now he was apologizing. It just confused them even further.

After a few minutes, Wally returned carrying three bottles filled with a foul smelling liquid.

Artemis and Wally pinched their noses. "Eww that's so gross" said Artemis grimacing.

Tenenbaum said "_I am glad that I am nowhere near that awful stench"_.

Wally dumped the pheromones all over Jack, completely bathing him in the horrid stench of the Big Daddy.

They made their way over to Optimized Eugenics where Tenenbaum said they could find the voice box.

After a half hour of wading through flooded rooms, fighting splicers and searching, they reached the Live Subject Control room. On the wall was a high tech machine with the label "Voicebox modification machine".

Jack stepped up to the machine and a claw attached a box like device on Jack's helmet, near his throat.

There was a small shower of sparks as it was welded to the helmet. Jack groaned a little and his voice changed.

Once the machine was finished, Jack stepped away.

Wally asked, "How do you feel?"

Jack responded by letting out a deep drone, similar to a Big Daddy's.

Tenenbaum spoke "_Good, now you are a Big Daddy. Now go to a Little Sister's vent near the main hall"_.

* * *

As the three made their way out of Optimized Eugenics, Fontaine growled "_I got Rapture now! I have all the ADAM now! You think that little suit's gonna put the scare in me?"_

"Actually yeah" said Wally "Why? Is it working?"

Fontaine grunted something and the radio went silent.

Back at the main hall, Tenenbaum told Wally and Artemis to hide as Jack draws out a Little Sister. Jack marched up to a Little Sister vent and he knocked it with his wrench. After a minute of waiting, a Little Sister crawled out of the vent.

She looked Jack up and down and smiled "Mr. Bubbles!"

Jack droned and the girl hugged his leg. The little girl went over to the sealed up door and a small section slid open.

It was too small for Jack, Artemis or Wally to crawl through but it was large enough for the Little Sister. The little girl crawled through the opening. Jack waited and he saw the doors slid open with the Little Sister standing there waiting for him.

The Little Sister grinned and said happily, "Lets go find angels Mr. Bubbles" she grabbed Jack's hand and she pulled him along.

The little girl and Jack went through the door, Wally and Artemis followed from a short distance behind.

* * *

Artemis, Wally, Jack and the Little Sister passed through a bulkhead door and entered a spacious lobby. Ahead was a large staircase with large lamps faintly illuminating the way.

Tenenbaum told Artemis "_The little one will lead you to Fontaine but you must protect her"_

"Got it" said Artemis. They climbed up the front steps and entered through another door that the Little Sister opened.

Artemis and Wally saw that they were in the upper atrium of a museum.

Hanging from the ceiling were massive whale skeletons and other sea creatures. There were gunshots coming from the floor below and loud groans of a Big Daddy. Artemis and Wally followed Jack and the Little Sister to the other side of the upper atrium.

There was a loud snap and the whale skeleton crashed to the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

The small group passed through the south exhibition hall that was filled with sea creatures and models of coral.

Suddenly, they heard Fontaine laughing insanely on the radio. Wally asked, "What's so funny?"

"_I really wound ya up with that wife and child bit, didn't I?"_ asked Fontaine smugly. He slipped back into his Atlas voice and he pretended to weep "_Oh me poor Moira an' me wee baby Patrick" _he burst out laughing and said "_Maybe one day I'll get a real family, it plays well with the suckers"._

Wally scowled "This guy is really getting on my nerves"

"You said it," muttered Artemis in agreement. They heard a scream coming from up ahead.

Artemis and Wally ran towards the sound of the scream and saw that a Splicer had attacked Jack and the Little Sister. The Splicer tried to grab the Little Sister but Jack shot him a few times.

Nursing his wounds, the Splicer scurried away screaming something about revenge.

Artemis saw the Little Sister emerge from hiding. The little girl was hiding behind a large chunk of coral and she ran up to Jack.

She hugged his leg saying "Thank you Mr. Bubbles".

Jack droned and they continued on.

As they walked through the museum, the wooden floor creaked loudly and in the distance they heard Splicers screaming at each other or talking incoherently.

The Little Sister stopped a few times and harvested ADAM from a few corpses. She drove the needle into the stomach of each corpse and the red liquid flooded into the bottle on the other end.

Artemis grimaced as the little girl hummed about angels "That's going to be in my nightmares".

The Little Sister led them through the Central Atrium muttering, "I see angels dancing in the sky".

Artemis and Wally carefully stepped around the shattered whale skeleton to catch up with Jack and the little girl.

Carefully wading through the flooded north exhibition hall, they heard Fontaine babbling "_Never Spliced this much the whole time I was in this godforsaken aquarium but now….Woooo! This stuff makes me see all the colors of the rainbow"._

Artemis's eyes widened in realization muttering, "So that explains it"

"What does?" asked Wally.

She glanced at the speedster "Think about it, Fontaine says he never spliced too much before. But he said that he has all the ADAM in Rapture now. He must be using more than the recommended dose of Plasmids"

"Ok and?" said Wally.

Artemis sighed "And, Fontaine said that it would take years of use for the Plasmids to turn you into a Splicer. If he uses more than anyone else-"

"Than the effects will take hold faster" concluded Wally.

Artemis nodded "Right" she glanced at the radio in her hand "Right Doc?"

"_It is possible" _said Tenenbaum "_It would explain the mood swings and inane prattling. But that can't be good. If he is taking in all that ADAM than he will not only be completely unhinged, but also very, very powerful"._

* * *

Jack and the Little Sister crossed through another part of the upper atrium and they followed.

They passed by a Gatherer's Garden machine and trudged down a dark corridor.

Fontaine screamed on the radio "_More! I need more! I need to splice but there is nothing left to splice with!"_

Artemis muttered, "That's not a good sign" "_Fontaine is close, be careful" _warned Tenenbaum.

Jack and the Little Sister came to a stop in the middle of a large common area where on the far side of the area was an elevator.

Tenenbaum told Artemis and Wally "_You need the needle of the little one to drain Fontaine of the ADAM. It is the only way to defeat him". _

Wally saw the Little Sister hand Jack her gathering device and said, "Take this. Stick it in the bad man"

Jack accepted the needle and nodded. He placed a hand on the girl's head and cured her.

The little girl crawled into the Little Sister's vent and departed.

Jack inspected the gathering device in his hand and droned about something. Meanwhile, Artemis and Wally scavenged around for some ammunition from a nearby Circus of Values vending machine.

Once they were ready, the three crammed inside the elevator.

Tenenbaum warned "_Fontaine waits above. Once you go up, there is no going back. Are you ready?"_

"Yes we are" said Wally. Jack pressed the up button and the elevator ascended.

* * *

As the elevator slowly carried them up, Artemis and Wally helped Jack shed his Big Daddy gear.

First Tenenbaum instructed them on how to safely remove the voice box without ripping apart Jack's vocal cords.

Second they removed the helmet and suit. Once the helmet came off, Artemis and Wally saw that Jack was drenched in sweat.

Wally asked "So what was it like being a Big Daddy?"

"Difficult, actually" replied Jack in a raspy voice. He wiped sweat off his brow saying, "What with all the Splicers attacking and taking care of a little girl, it's a lot of hard work. But I sure as hell won't be doing that again".

Jack reloaded his weapon and he injected himself with the one of his EVE hypo syringes.

Outside the elevator, they saw advertisements go by. They passed several floors that were crawling with Splicers.

As they waited for the elevator to reach its destination, Fontaine spoke on the radio.

His voice was ragged, tired and out of breath "_I remember when me and the kraut put you in that sub. You were no more than four or five. You were my ace in the hole but…you were also the closest thing I had to a son"_

"Same here" said Jack softly "You pretended to be my Uncle but I always thought of you as my father".

Fontaine chuckled a little and coughed "_I know kid, I know. But this is why it hurts. Betrayal. Life ain't strictly buisness"._

The light outside of the elevator went out and it carried the three in pitch darkness.

* * *

After a moment of complete blackness, a pale green light filtered into the elevator.

Once the gate slid open, the three stepped off the elevator and they stopped dead in their tracks.

Jack, Artemis and Wally were standing in an enormous room filled with high tech equipment and machinery. The room was about the size of an aircraft hanger.

In the middle of the room was what could only be Fontaine.

He looked inhuman. Fontaine's body looked like it was made completely of bronze. He had massive arms and legs, a muscular torso and a smooth bald cranium. At first glance he looked like a statue of a Greek god or Titan but upon further inspection, Jack realized that it was actually Fontaine.

Fontaine stood on a platform in the heart of a complex machine. His arms and legs strapped to metal supports, holding apart his arms and legs as large tubes fed ADAM directly into his body.

Orange energy glowed as it raced through his veins towards his heart.

Fontaine's eyes were closed and he had a serene expression on his face. Artemis paled at the sight of him. Fontaine was at least twice their size and look strong enough to crumple a tank with his bare hands.

Tenenbaum snapped them out of their daze by barking "_What are you waiting for!? Go! Now!" _

Jack, Artemis and Wally snapped into action.

Jack took off running at Fontaine with the Little Sister's gathering needle in hand.

As he approached, Fontaine opened his eyes and he sneered "You ready to get serious kid?"

Jack nodded "Yep". He took the needle and drove it into Fontaine's heart.

Fontaine howled in pain as Jack drained ADAM from his body. Orange sparks of energy crackled and danced all over Fontaine's body. With one powerful swing, Fontaine broke his restraints and he knocked Jack back.

Jack went flying like a ragdoll and he landed on the other side of the room.

Artemis exclaimed "Jack!"

"Come and get it!" roared Fontaine as he jumped down from the machine.

Fire ignited and enveloped his fists. Fontaine launched himself at Artemis swung a fiery fist at her. Artemis threw her self to the side and Fontaine crashed into the wall, leaving a massive dent in it.

Wally fired a few shots at Fontaine, hoping to wound him but the bullets bounced harmlessly off of his bronze like skin. Fontaine spun around and he launched himself into the air. The massive bronze man soared and he came hurtling back down like a meteor towards Artemis.

Wally zipped over and he pulled Artemis out of the way, leaving Fontaine to slam down on an empty floor.

Wally frowned "ok, this isn't going to be easy"

Jack who was on the other side of the room sat up and rubbed his head.

His head throbbed and ached but Jack got to his feet. Fontaine saw him get up.

He shifted into a wrestling stance and said, "You think you can take your ol' man?"

Jack nodded "Yeah, I do". His fist began to crackle with electricity. Jack charged at Fontaine and he slugged him in the jaw with his electrified fist.

Fontaine stumbled back and laughed, "Is that it? That tickled".

Jack shook his head "Nope" he ignited a small fire in his hand and he hurled a fireball at Fontaine. The bronze man just swatted aside the fireball snorting "Amateurish. Let me show you how its done" he ignited a pair of massive fireballs and he hurled them at Jack.

Jack dived behind a row of computer consoles.

While Jack was busy with Fontaine, Wally eyed the gatherer's needle lying on the floor where Jack had landed. The speedster zipped over and he scooped it up. He quickly ran up behind Fontaine. Wally raised the needle and he rammed it into Fontaine's lower back.

Fontaine howled in anger and pain. He spun around and smacked Wally aside. The speedster went flying and he tumbled to the floor.

Artemis gritted her teeth in anger and she shot to kill. Most of her shots bounced off of Fontaine's tough skin but suddenly one managed to pierce his shoulder.

Fontaine yelped and he grabbed his shoulder. He looked at the archer in shock then he glanced to the machine. The bronze man crouched down and he launched himself into the air.

Gracefully, he landed on the platform in the heart of the machine. He quickly reconnected the tubes to his body and resumed feeding himself ADAM.

Artemis saw the gatherer's needle on the floor. She sprinted over and scooped it up. Quickly, she hurried over to the platform and she drove the needle into Fontaine's heart snarling, "This is for manipulating Jack and all killing those people on that plane you bastard!"

Fontaine gritted his teeth and he bellowed "Get off me!" he swatted at Artemis but she managed to duck in time.

She withdrew the needle and jumped back.

Fontaine disconnected himself from the machine once he was sure that he had enough ADAM.

Fontaine's arms glowed blue and he chucked a bolt of lightening at the archer. One soared over her head, another struck the ground next to her. One bolt almost struck her in the chest but Wally managed to tackle her to the ground.

Artemis glanced at Wally "Thanks"

"No problem" said Wally.

Fontaine let out a loud roar and he charged at the two teenagers. Jack jumped in the way and used his telekenisis to knock Fontaine back.

The massive bronze man went flying and he crashed into some computer consoles on the far side of the room. Jack's knees wobbled and he sank to the floor. Artemis and Wally rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?" asked Artemis.

Jack nodded a little spoke, sounding out of breath "Yeah…I…just…it took a bit of power". Some blood began to trickle out of his nose.

The three of them watch as Fontaine jump back onto his feet looking ready for another round.

Wally groaned, "Is there any way to beat this guy?" "Yeah" said Artemis "There is".

She explained her strategy to Jack and Wally "We fight Fontaine and drain him of as much ADAM as we can. Once he is drained of it, he will rush to the machine for more. But in that time he is vulnerable. We need to drain him of ADAM"

Jack nodded in understanding "Yeah, your right".

Fontaine called out "Hey kids! You going to sit there or do you want me to go over there and kill you?"

"We'll be right there!" Jack shot back.

Artemis handed Jack the gatherer's needle and she nodded to Wally saying "We'll run interference and Jack will gather the ADAM"

Wally nodded "Ok".

Once all there were briefed on the plan, they split up. Wally, moving at super speed, attacked Fontaine. The bronze man felt Wally's punches. While they barely hurt, they annoyed him to no end.

He swung his massive limbs in vain, trying to hit the speedster. Artemis provided some cover fire. The bullets bounced off Fontaine's skin but she managed to get in a few good shots.

Fontaine growled "Ok, enough of this". He paused for a moment and he swung at Wally as hard as he could. The speedster was struck down by Fontaine's massive fist.

Fontaine scooped up the incapacitated speedster and he chucked him at Artemis.

Wally's unconscious body knocked Artemis over and the two fell to the ground. Fontaine glanced around looking for Jack when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He screamed and he thrashed about. As Jack drained away the ADAM in Fontaine's system, he heard a little girl shout "Get him Mr. B!" he glanced back and saw a girl watching from inside a Little Sister vent in the corner of the room.

Fontaine snarled, "That's it, no more Mr. Nice guy" he snapped his fingers and a pair of security bots descended from the ceiling. The security bots attacked Jack.

Jack hastily removed the needle and he took cover behind some consoles.

Low on energy, Jack injected himself with the last of his EVE hypo and he unleashed a barrage of lightning on the security bots. The robots managed to dodge a few and hit Jack with a couple of bullets to the shouler. Jack yelped in pain.

The lightning bolts struck the hovering security bots which caused them to explode after being overwhelmed by the electricity.

Fontaine laughed insanely "That all? I'm just getting warmed up".

Jack looked to Fontaine and he saw that he was already back in his machine. Jack sprinted over and he rammed the needle into Fontaine's heart one last time.

Fontaine let out an earsplitting scream that shook the entire room.

Fontaine struck Jack and Jack's body sailed across the room. He tumbled around and he dropped his gun. Jack tried to move but the bullet wounds and the massive bruise that Fontaine gave him made him wince and remain lying on the floor.

He looked up and saw Artemis and Wally trying to get up but Fontaine used his telekinesis to force them to the floor.

Fontaine jumped out of his machine and stomp over to Jack.

He growled "I raised you, I sent you topside, I called you back home and I showed you what you were capable of. This is how you repay me?" he ripped the gatherer's needle from his chest and tossed it aside.

Fontaine stomped closer to Jack and growled "You were my family! Once I'm done with you, I'm going to find Tenenbaum and I'll-!"

"Get him!" cried a voice. Fontaine frowned and before he could react, a pair of small girls jumped onto his back. He tried to throw them off of his back but they held on tight.

Jack saw that they were the Little Sisters he rescued.

The girls impaled him with their gatherers needles and quickly drained him of whatever ADAM he had left. Fontaine coughed violently and he stumbled around.

Several more girls appeared and stabbed him in the legs.

The massive bronze man toppled to the ground and wheezed. Before he could crawl away, the former little sisters swarmed him and began impaling him with their needles shouting at him.

Within a matter of seconds, Fontaine was no longer moving or breathing.

Jack winced in pain and he forced himself to sit up. He saw Artemis and Wally get up as well. They stood and they approached Fontaine's body.

Jack, Artemis, Wally and the former Little Sisters all stared down at what remained of Frank Fontaine.

Wally frowned "I can't believe it"

"I know" said Artemis "It's finally over"

"No not that" said Wally. He looked down at the little girls and said, "Our butts just got saved by a bunch of little girls".

Jack knelt down and he looked them each in the eye saying sincerely "Thank you".

They all smiled and they ran over and tackled Jack. Jack hugged each of them and laughed a little as they all piled on top of him "Ok, ok, stop! Please! Ow!"

Wally glanced over towards the elevator and he saw Tenenbaum standing there. She watched the little sisters and Jack interacting. A smile appeared on her face.

The doctor walked over saying firmly "Ok little ones, get off before you hurt him" they obeyed.

Jack got up onto his feet, nursing his bruised ribs and a bloody shoulder. Tenenbaum embraced Jack.

Jack groaned "Ow, ow, ow" "Don't worry" said Tenenbaum "I can take care of that".

She broke off the embrace and she looked towards Fontaine's body. Tenenbaum marched over and she pulled a small bronze square of metal that Artemis, Wally and Jack recognized as the key of Rapture.

She handed it to Jack saying "Rapture is yours now".

Jack took the key and he inspected it in his hand. He frowned a little saying, "Having my own city is cool but I'm going to pass on it."

Tenenbaum nodded "Wise choice. That key can access the bathyspheres to the surface. We can finally leave this horrible city"

"Yes!" cried Wally excitedly.

* * *

Artemis and Wally crawled into the bathysphere and glanced back at Jack and Tenenbaum.

After taking an express bathysphere back to the metro station, Artemis and Wally abandoned their weapons in a trashcan.

Jack summoned a bathysphere and told them to just throw the switch and the sphere will take them back to the lighthouse.

Artemis asked Jack "Aren't you coming with us?"

Jack shook his head "No. I'll be taking another bathysphere up." His expression hardened "And please, no matter what, do not mention this place. If people were to find out about Rapture, all hell will break loose"

"We promise" said Artemis and Wally.

Artemis flipped the switch and as the door closed, Jack, Tenenbaum and the former Little Sisters waved goodbye.

* * *

Once the bathysphere left the station, Tenenbaum tended to Jack's wounds. Once she bandaged him up, Jack turned to Tenenbaum and asked, "Where's the reward you promised me?"

"Did I promise you a reward?" asked Tenenbaum coyly.

Jack nodded "Yeah".

She smiled "Ok, close your eyes".

Jack closed his eyes and Tenenbaum spun Jack around.

She told him "Open your eyes". When Jack opened his eyes he saw the former little sisters all looking up at him.

Tenenbaum explained, "You gave the little ones something that no one else did. A chance. You gave them a chance to learn, to grow and to live their lives. And in return, you will have what you always wanted, a family".

Jack glanced back at Tenenbuam and smiled "Thank you mom".

She hugged Jack saying "You're welcome, my son".

* * *

Artemis and Wally stepped outside of the lighthouse and they shielded their eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

As a cool, ocean breeze swept through them, Artemis breathed in the salty sea air saying "Fresh air"

"We made it" said Wally.

Ocean waves lapped up against the lone lighthouse and the steps. The two stood on the steps of the lighthouse for several minutes.

Finally, Wally frowned and he turned to Artemis asking, "Now what?"

End of chapter

* * *

**(A/N: this is the end. I'm adding a prolog. So please review and all that)**


	13. EPILOG

**(a/n: Here we go, the prolog. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Prolog

Batman stared at Artemis and Wally stoically and asked "Are you sure this is what you want?" the two nodded.

It had been several hours since Batman rescued Artemis and Wally from the lone lighthouse in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Once they returned to Mount Justice and gathered the Justice Leaguers and the rest of the Team together, the two young heroes recounted their tale, from the plane crash to finding the undersea city of Rapture.

They also told Batman and the others about the horrors that filled the city, the mad man who built and ruled it and also of the boy who was raised to be the weapon of a con man.

Batman thought that their story was ridiculous at first but he remembered hearing about the names Frank Fontaine and Andrew Ryan.

Bruce learned about Andrew Ryan from Alfred.

Ryan was once one of the wealthiest men in America, if not the world. He had harsh political views that clashed with the government and many politicians of his era. One day he vanished and was never seen again. When he vanished, his company was taken over by his board of directors and his company was still around to this day. One of its subsidiaries was Star Labs.

Frank Fontaine's name rang a bell with Batman.

Fontaine was once a stagehand from the Bronx who later became a criminal mastermind who topped the FBI's most wanted list from back in the forties. He vanished without a trace as well but he was rumored to have appeared in coastal towns over the past few decades smuggling things to some secret location but those rumors were dismissed.

As Wally and Artemis told Batman their story, the details clicked together.

From the black box recovered from the crash site, there were indications that someone murdered the pilots and forced the plane down.

The other members of the Justice League were intrigued by how Rapture could've remained undetected for so long. Aquaman said that the city was built in a very secluded area of the sea, which it made it hard for him and Aqualad to find.

He also guessed that the city was made of a metal that repelled magic, which made it difficult for Doctor Fate to locate it in the first place.

After that, Wally and Artemis asked that the Team and the League keep Rapture a secret. If people went after the city, there would be dire consequences.

Everyone agreed that no one should ever know that a city, whose inhabitants made the inmates of Arkham Asylum seem sane, exists.

When Batman inquired after Jack and Tenenbaum, Artemis and Wally shrugged.

They told Batman and the other Leaguers that Jack didn't surface after they did as he promised.

Artemis frowned and said "I hope he's ok"

"I'm sure he is" said Wally "Where ever he is, I'm sure he's fine".

* * *

Jack trudged back home, carrying one of his little sisters on his shoulders. His other siblings walked beside him.

The little girls told their big brother about their first day at school.

He couldn't exactly hear each one of them but he just smiled and nodded "Uh huh, ok"

"It's so much fun" said one of the girls

"I also made some new friends!" said another

"That's great" said Jack grinning broadly.

The crossed through a gate and he carefully placed his sister on the ground "And we're home" said Jack.

The girl hugged Jack and she and her sisters ran inside to tell their mother of their day.

Jack sighed deeply, feeling better than he had ever felt in his entire life and he hurried after his sisters.

* * *

Sophia Lamb knelt down and examined the large, bronze skinned corpse that lay on her floor.

She heard rumors of Fontaine's death so she had her Splicers investigate. They had dragged Fontaine's body back to Persephone for her to see the proof.

Sophia muttered "So you did it Jack, you killed Fontaine" a smile appeared on her lips "Good boy".

She had been hoping that both Fontaine and Ryan would both somehow kill each other in their little war but it seems that a single boy did that for her.

Jack had just proven his worth, making him and his mother valuable assets for the Rapture Family.

Sophia nodded to her Splicers "Get this thing out of my sight" they nodded and they grabbed Fontaine's body.

As they dragged Fontaine's lifeless corpse out of her office, Sophia smiled and muttered "Good boy Jack. You'll do just fine in our family".

End of Chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? Should i make a sequel? i can't promise that i'll finish it but i can try. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story, please review!)**


End file.
